Total Drama Revenge of the Island
by sunshine98
Summary: Welcome back to the Total Drama Series! This season at Camp Wawanakwa there's romance, adventure, betrayal, drama, lies, an OC, and stupid random moments. I would say the pairings but it would ruin it- Get ready for a whole other season of craziness! :D
1. New People and New Feelings

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hey there! :) I know I haven't written in a LONG TIME, but this is to make up for it. Um, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Oh, and if you like it or want to give some advice feel free to comment! Peace!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Creaks were heard as the old contestants step onto the weak Dock of Shame. The sun beat down on their foreheads and the boat's engine paused to let all the campers out.

"Ugh, this place again?" Gwen grumbled dragging her suitcase across the wood. Duncan came up and placed his arm around her.

"I know right? Hey Chris why are we here?" Duncan yelled. Everyone's head turned to Chris McLean the famous host. He grinned and replied, "Didn't you hear? This is Total Drama "REVENGE OF THE ISLAND," complete with annoying hand gestures. Everyone groaned. This had been their little personal hell 2 seasons ago and now they were back to square one.

It also looked exactly how it was last time. Heather was fuming mad, Izzy was acting like a 4 year old, Owen was enjoying his final breakfast that wouldn't give him food poisoning, and Beth was nervously looking at her feet. There were a few changes though. Gwen and Duncan had become a couple, much to Cody's dismay. Sierra though, was trying to comfort him. Alejandro was sitting in the hospital and Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, and Eva was nowhere to be seen.

"Look at how excited the campers look! (Harold was sleeping against a pole). Look at that determination! The smiles! (Lindsay sat on her knees crying for someone to take her away) You cannot fake those kinds of faces! Everyone stay tuned and see what kind of drama comes storming in in Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" Chris ecstatically exclaimed.

~~~Cody's POV~~~

Look at those two, swapping each other's spit. She deserves better than that dog. Wait, he's not a dog- he's worse than that. He's a - what the?

"Sierra, can you stop massaging my feet?" I asked, my insides twisting.

"Anything for my Codykinz!" she replied and sat next to me. She brushed up against me causing me to shiver. "Cody! You're cold! Here, let's snuggle so you'll be all warm!" Was this girl some new kind of crazy? She could be Izzy's twin sister for all we know. Well, they would have to be fraternal twins since they look nothing alike, Sierra having purple hair and Izzy with her-

"Sierra get off me!" I stood up and marched over somewhere else. I heard her footsteps behind me and her high voice saying my nickname over and over. After finally losing her I sat on a log stump and recollected my thoughts. Here I am a dork, sitting all alone. I have a crazy stalker who would do anything for me, but the girl of my dreams is with a badboy. What I would do just for her to look at me once with the same feelings. My heart panged with sadness and I felt tears about to form.

"Campers! Meet at the Dock of Shame again to discuss teams!" Chris's voice rang through my ears. I swiped my tears away and trudged to the Dock of Shame.

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Hello campers! As you knew in season 1 we had two teams correct? Well, we'll have the same teams and the same names, but different people! On my right will be the "Screaming Gophers" and on the left the "Killer Bass". To my left: Cody, Owen, Duncan, Geoff, Justin, Lindsay, Heather, Courtney, and Gwen.

"I have to be with Miss. I can't-keep-my-hands-on-my-own-boyfriend?" Courtney yelled, glaring at Gwen.

"Trent wasn't my boyfriend when I got with Duncan! You're just jealous that you'll end up all alone with a-" Gwen began but a twig hit her face.

"Can I continue my list? (Gwen and Courtney gave each other nasty looks) Thank you. To my right: Harold, DJ, Trent, Tyler, Noah, Sierra, Bridgette, Izzy, Leshawna, and Beth!"

"No! My Codykinz!" Screams were heard from Sierra as reached for Cody.

"Thank you Chris! You're a lifesaver!" Cody ran and hugged Chris. Chris stood there, looking at Cody with disgust.

"Dude, back away!" Cody returned to his side and Courtney stepped forward. "Actually, I have a better idea! Lindsay and Sierra will trade sides!" Cody wailed as Sierra let out a shriek and hugged Cody. Courtney stepped forward.

"Chris, we only have 9 people in our group. The Screaming Gophers have 10- this is unfair! If I need to call my lawyer, I will!" Chris chuckled at her outburst.

"Actually, your 10th camper will be arriving soon. Let's go meet her in the Dock of Shame."

~~~Cody's POV~~~

As they reached the Dock of Shame the boat arrived. A slim girl with blonde hair to her shoulders stepped out. Her green eyes sparkled in the sun and she gave a small smile. If I wasn't in love with Gwen I would say that this girl is hot! She had a black skirt a little above her knees and a red tank top complete with a white checkered belt. She had on black flats. (Sorry, I suck at describing clothes XD).

"Everyone, say hi to Airi!" Airi stepped up and gave a small smile to everyone. "Airi, you'll be in the Killer Bass." As she walked by me I caught a whiff of her perfume. She smelled like jasmine, unlike Gwen who smelled like French vanilla. She glanced at me with her emerald green eyes. I weakly smiled back and Justin poked my side.

"Back off dude, I'm going after this one," he said, winking at Airi. She blushed and stood next to Gwen.

"Now that that's all settled, anyone have any complaints?"

"Actually, do I still have to be with-"

"I take that back! I don't care, "he smirked and turned to the cameras, "The Screaming Gopher girls will be in Cabin A, the Killer Bass girls in Cabin B and the same thing for the boys. The girls will be on the left side and the guys on the right." Chris felt the eyes of 20 teenagers on his back. "What are you doing? Get to your bunks!"

~~~Cody's POV~~~

As I was walking back listening to Justin's useless ramblings I felt Sierra staring at me. She gave me a huge smile and waved like a maniac. I snuck a peek at Gwen and spotted her talking to the new girl Airi. That's my Gwen, always being the nice one. I chose a top bunk above Owen. As I unpacked my things I realized I had been smiling the whole time. I felt great. Gwen and I were on the same team- heck, by the end of the season I might be with her! I chuckled under my breath. There I go again with my crazy dreams.

~~~Airi's POV~~~

I fluffed my pillow for the 5th time. No matter what I did, it still felt like a rock! In defeat I sank down and stared at the bunk above me. Gwen's head poked out from above.

"So how are you doing?" she asked, jumping down.

"I feel pretty good, but my pillow feels like a brick." We laughed and she muttered, "Wait until you've had a couple of challenges. A hard pillow would be the least of your problems." I nodded and looked across the room. Courtney sat on her bed staring at Gwen. After 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence I stood up. They lifted their eyes off each other and looked at me.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," I said, fluffing my skirt as I walked out.

"Bye," they both answered at the same time. And cue the angry leers. As the door closed shut behind me I felt a soft breeze on my neck. The sun was really pretty out here. Too bad I wouldn't be able to admire it for long- I had seen the 3 seasons of this show. It seemed like they hardly ever got a break before Chris was on their back screaming instructions into their ears. I laughed. I knew almost everything about everyone here. All the couples, crushes, and any embarrassing moments that happened to them. I spotted something moving in the corner of my eye and my back stiffened. It was Cody. He had also stepped out for some fresh air. We met eyes and awkwardly looked away.

He's the guy who has the huge crush on Gwen isn't he? He also has a crazy stalker named Sierra. Gosh, she was annoying but I can't judge because I haven't even spoken to the girl. As if she read my thoughts she opened the door and stepped out.

"Hi Si-"

"OMG Codykinz! You're outside just like me! Fate is trying to tell us something!" Cody rolled his eyes and bolted inside. Yep, this girl is as annoying as she seems in TV. She sighed and stepped back inside. After a few quiet minutes I heard Chris on the loudspeaker.

"ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE CLIFF IMMEDIATELY!" I sighed and started walking towards the cliff.

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Hello campers! I forgot to mention this, but the little camera stall where you could reveal your secrets or get something off your chest is under repair. Fortunately, it will be ready by tomorrow!"

"This next challenge is very old~ it's your first ever challenge with a twist!" Chris explained. "There will still be a safety zone and sharks, but you must go down with someone! And while you two are tied together, you must grab a red flag from the cliff! The team with the most flags wins today's challenge and the loser team has to vote someone off."

"Wow Chris, so original- what's next? We relive the 2nd and 3rd seasons?" Noah noted. Chris gave him a glare and continued. "Screaming Gophers will go first then! Noah, you're with Izzy."

"Wohoo! You ready for this Noah? I am! This is so fun! Come on let's jump!" Izzy exclaimed and dragged him to the edge.

"Izzy- We're not tied together yet! Izz-" They dropped 500 feet grabbing no flags.

"Such a shame- up next, Lindsay and Tyler!"

"Tyler, how do you tie this?"

"Here, get closer to the edge and then I'll put it on." Tyler reached for the rope and tripped, dragging Lindsay with him. They hit the water just as Bridgette and Trent did with a flag.

"Next, Beth and DJ then Leshawna with Harold!"

"But Chris, I'm scared I might hit a shark! Remember the curse!"

"DJ, come on let's go- I promise we won't hit any animals!" DJ only nodded and they fell off together. Beth grabbed the flag but as she accidently hit a bird's head. Mad, the bird started attacking DJ, causing Beth to lose the flag.

"Come on baby let's get a flag!" Leshawna announced and jumped.

SG- 3 KB- 0

"Next is the Killer Bass! Try and beat the score of 3 Owen and Sierra!"

"I'll try not to land on you Sierra," Owen said, positioning himself in front.

"Sure let's just jump- AHHH!" As they landed Sierra held the flag for dear life.

"Up next, heck, I'm just going to say them all in order! Duncan and Courtney, Justin and Gwen, Airi and Cody, and Heather and Geoff."

"Courtney can you help with this rope?" Duncan asked, struggling to tie a knot.

"Do it behind my back- just like how you went out with Gwen." She reached over and it looked like she was going to help but she just pushed him off the cliff. Gwen gasped. "Duncan!" She turned to Courtney.

"Seriously? It's been over a month! Get over yourself!" Gwen said as she approached Courtney.

"I'm good!" Duncan yelled from below.

"What's your problem?" Gwen yelled more than asked.

"My problem is that one of my best friends turned out to be a backstabbing witch!" Courtney snapped.

"Why you little-"

"Girls, stop this, it's useless to fight," Justin interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" they said and pushed Justin off the cliff. They grabbed each other's shoulders and jumped off the cliff. Airi face palmed herself while Cody ran to the cliff yelling, "Gwen, I'll save you!" He jumped just as Airi grabbed his shirt to stop him. Unfortunately he was too far and they fell together.

"Idiots," Heather said in disgust.

"Well, if you can't stop them, jump with them!" Geoff yelled and dived off the edge.

"Geoff you idiot that's not the right quote for this situation!" Heather yelled as she watched him fall outside of the danger side. She turned to Chris.

"Do I still have to jump?"

"Go ahead." As Chris reached the shore with the camera crew they found the Killer Bass girls out of breath. Gwen and Courtney were torn apart by Justin and Duncan. Sierra was chasing Cody while Airi sat down, trying to catch her breath. Heather stood there, ashamed of her teammates.

"It seems that the score is Screaming Gopher's- 3 and Killer Bass- 0! Screaming Gopher's, you can sleep peacefully for now. Killer Bass, get showered and meet me at the Dock of Shame."

~~~Airi's POV~~~

I cannot believe I just lost my first challenge- UGH!

~~~Heather's POV~~~

What idiots...

~~~Sierra's POV~~~

Poor Cody got a cold all because of Gwen! Don't worry though- now I can nurse him back to health!

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Campers, tonight someone is going home. I have 9 marshmallows in my plate and 10 of you sitting down. The first marshmallows go to- Owen, Geoff, Airi, Heather, Duncan, Justin, and Cody. You're all safe."

He threw the marshmallows and stared at Gwen, Sierra, and Courtney.

"The next one with a marshmallow is Sierra." He threw a marshmallow at her direction and she caught it like a squirrel.

"Now this is a change. This bottom 2 people will get a chance to prove themselves worthy of staying here another week. Gwen, go first." Gwen stood up and walked in front of the campfire.

"I deserve to stay here because none of this is really my fault- Courtney's just a jealous ex-girlfriend," she sat back down and watched Courtney strut up there.

"I deserve to be here more than that skunk disguised as a human being because I won't go behind your backs and cheat on you guys. Also, you need my smarts." Courtney flipped her hair and sat back down. Chris walked back to the campfire.

"After hearing your "inspiring words" I will now let everyone revote. Meanwhile America, watch this funny clip of Chef's secret pancake recipe!"

~~~After scary video~~~

"I've got the votes in my hand right now and 1 marshmallow. The camper who is safe and gets to stay this week is... Gwen!"

Cody and Duncan stood up and yelled yes and then proceeded to give each other high fives. After getting weird looks they both sat down again. Chris laughed loudly. Everyone stared at him.

"What was that about? "Airi asked, fingering her marshmallow.

"Actually this week was a reward challenge! Courtney gets to stay!" Duncan and Cody shared looks for a moment.

"As much as you losers want to get rid of me, I'm not going anywhere!" Courtney stuck her nose up.

"We just heard Chris say that," Sierra said, disappointed that Gwen wasn't leaving.

"Well that wraps up the first week of Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Stay tuned for more crazy drama next week!" Chris yelled and gave his new signature grin.

~~~Airi's POV~~~

Chris just announced that the restroom video stall was set up so I'm going to go use it.

===Gwen===

Gosh, I'm so lucky I didn't get out. At least Duncan and I are safe.

===Sierra===

Cody has been trying to avoid me this whole time... maybe I need some more of that Love Potion?

===Airi===

Haha, this feels weird. Well, all I can say is that today was pretty harsh, but I'm determined to stick through with it!

~~~KB Girl's cabin~~~

Heather paced around the room, waiting for Gwen to arrive. As soon as she did, she grabbed her by the hand into the restroom.

"What the-"

"What was that prank that you pulled on me with Harold's help?" Heather asked.

"The red ant farm thing?"

"Exactly!" Heather raced out of the cabin leaving Gwen speechless. Outside she stopped Harold in his footie pajamas.

"Do you have any bugs? Ants, roaches, whatever?"

"Come with me."

Airi woke up to see Courtney tossing and turning.

"What is crawling on my skin?" Courtney screamed as she turned the lights on. As soon as the lights came on roaches were spotted all over her. She bolted out the door screaming. Airi turned to see Heather and Gwen give each other a high five.

"Oh Cody, I don't care if you have a million pimples, I'll still kiss you!" Sierra said in her sleep as she proceeded to make-out with her pillow. The 3 girls shared looks and started laughing. Maybe this season wasn't going to be so bad...


	2. I've Caught the Lovebug?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello there again! lol I probably won't update this soon in future chapters, but I love the TDI series and had to write another chapter! Well, here you go!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in Total Drama Revenge of the Island- We added a new contestant named Airi! In our first ever challenge of the season, the Killer Bass ladies (Gwen and Courtney) had a little fight, causing the team their victory. In a surprising twist, we decided to keep the entire campers safe this week. What will happen next in this episode? You'll just have to stay tuned and watch (er, read) Total, Drama, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Airi's POV~~~

After last night's "little episode", Courtney came in steaming mad, stomped over to her bed, grabbed a blanket, and slept in the bathroom. By then Gwen and Heather were fast asleep, acting like little angels. Haha, Heather an angel... that's a weird mental image. As I was putting my flats on Lindsay walked into our cabin. Her eyes swept the room.

"Hey Abby, where's Gwen?" she asked, lifting a pillow and checking under the beds.

"Actually, it's Airi and Gwen is getting ready in the bathroom."

"Thanks Abby!"

"It's Air- never mind."

Lindsay strutted into the restroom. After several seconds I heard a blood-curdling scream come from in there. With one flat on I ran to the restroom with a pillow in handy. My eyes searched the room and saw Gwen as surprised as me and Lindsay on the verge of crying. My mouth opened to ask for an explanation but Lindsay beat me to it.

"There's no spa here.." Lindsay croaked.

"Lindsay, I told you this last time we were here," Gwen announced and continued applying mascara. After she finished she walked out, leaving me to consult Lindsay. After 10 minutes I walked out, leaving Lindsay some privacy. I placed my left flat on and left.

I tripped like 2 times just trying to reach the kitchen area. Stupid uneven ground. At least some of the scenery was peaceful. My mind wandered away from the present moment to what happened the day I learned I was going to be in TDRI.

~~~Flashback~~~

_I was sitting on my lounge chair with a blanket around me. Used napkins were strewn across the room. A light ray of sun fell on my face, but I felt like I was stuck in a dark abyss. Sniffing, I grabbed my laptop to see how my audition tape went. I had 3 new e-mails: One was a coupon for Pizza Maniacs, one was spam, but the third caught my attention. _

_"Dear Airi Winters,_

_We have received your audition tape for the new show "Total Drama Revenge of the Island" and are sorry to say... that you got the part! _

_You'll be joining the other 19 campers in their reunion with Camp Wawanakwa and battle for the chance to win the million dollars. We'll send other details later, but for right now just click this link to assure us that you received this message. _

_We'll be seeing you soon! - Chirrs McLean"_

_Immediately I set down my laptop and danced around my room._

_"I'm going to be on TV! I'm going to be on TV!" I sang. For the once since this month, a true smile crept onto my face and my heart felt free. Nothing that he (my ex-boyfriend) could do could bring me down right now! After several minutes I calmed down enough to talk to my parents._

~~~End Flashback~~~

Softly laughing I entered the cafeteria. A rancid odor came from inside. I dismissed it and walked towards my group.

"Airi! Here, I saved you a seat," Justin said, gesturing to the bench.

"Uh, thanks?"

===Airi===

This guy is weird. He was the hot guy in TDI but really he's devious. Kind of like Alejandro, except Alejandro's WAY smarter in the art of deceiving people and other stuff. He's also really flirty- (the douchebag dumped a girl by TEXT MESSAGE!) so I should watch out for him.

=======o

(Note- confessionals will be the equals sign as I am too lazy to always write "Confessionals" on top)

Airi walked up to get her plate of breakfast.

"Hey, isn't this Airi's first taste of Chef's food?" Trent asked as Airi walked back. Everyone gasped and watched Airi sit down next to Justin. Her hands lifted the spoon and took a piece of the "mystery meat". She opened her mouth and the spoon entered her mouth. Time stopped for a second. Everyone leaned in to capture her first reaction. Cameras zoomed into her face as she chewed. At first she had a look of confusion, then after just 4 seconds she spit the "food" out of her mouth into the napkin.

"Disgusting!" She ran a new napkin down her tongue, trying to take away all the pieces. She pushed the plate away. Suddenly, it started vibrating. Everyone's eyes grew wide as it walked to the edge of the table and out the door. Airi, having an uneasy stomach, ran to barf in a trashcan.

"Sick dude!" Geoff yelled and gave her a high-five.

"Th-that was so d-dis-gusting!" Airi stuttered, placing her hands on her stomach.

"We should have warned you," Duncan began, "but it was too funny."

"Funny? How can you find a girl barfing, funny? I'm so glad I dumped you!" Courtney sneered. As Duncan and Courtney began to fight for the 5th time, Chris walked in.

"Did you have an interesting breakfast Airi?" Chris predicted and laughed. Airi shot him a look.

"Enough of the comedy- today we have a very interesting challenge!"

"Does it have anything to do with Chef's cooking?" Noah asked, placing a bookmark on his newest novel, The Black Garden.

"Rest assured my nerdy friend- it has nothing to do with that. Today the theme is couples!"

"COUPLES? AS IN ROMANCE?" Heather yelled.

"Yes. After watching Gwen and Courtney fight over Duncan-"

"I DID NOT FIGHT OVER DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled.

"As I was saying, it seemed we got a lot of hits just on that one episode. Then it hit me- I knew what the viewers wanted! Romance and Drama!"

"Chris, I'm sorry to say this, but you are officially insane," Gwen said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Funny you would say that Gwen- especially when you find out who you're partners with."

===Cody===

Please say it's me!

=========o

"Okay campers! Meet me at the Dock of Shame in 10 minutes!" With that being done, Chris walked out.

"Oh my Cody-Wody, I just know we're going to be together! After all, we did get married and have our own fanclub of "Coderras"!" Sierra shrieked.

"You're married?" Airi asked, looking shocked.

"No! Sierra, we're not married!" Cody grumbled, banging his head on the table.

"Yes we are! I even have honeymoon pictures!" Sierra said, grabbing pictures from her pockets. They showed Cody sleeping with Sierra smiling. Sierra had photo shopped them to seem like they were at a beach.

"Wait, aren't those my pjs?" Cody asked, examining the picture closely. Sierra snatched them out of his view and began telling their "tales of romance".

"So cute! I officially declare myself a Coderra!" Izzy screamed, cartwheeling on the table. Cody began to repeatedly bang his head on the table once again.

"Oh Izzy I hope we're together!" Owen said. Duncan glanced at Gwen while Courtney kept ratting to him about his table manners. Gwen looked back and blushed. Trent noticed this and poked his food with his fork.

"Leshawna!" Harold wailed and flew to Leshawna's arms. Leshawna pushed him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

All the campers appeared on the Dock of Shame, ready to meet their new partners.

"Why aren't you guys pumped up? Come on, give me enthusiastic faces!" Everyone stared at him, annoyed.

"That will do! Okay, let me name the first couple! Lindsay and Tyler!"

"Tayler! I get to be with you!" Lindsay smiled and clapped her hands.

"Our next couple- Bridgette and Trent!"

"NOOOO! You can't have my cutie patootey!" Geoff wailed and pounded the ground. Bridgette ran to go comfort him.

"Okay... next is Izzy and Noah!"

"Great, I'm with a physco maniac. "

"That's the positivity! Next are Leshawna and Harold!" Harold again tried to hug Leshawna but again, ended up as a fail.

"And the final Screaming Gopher couple- DJ and Beth! Now since we are on a schedule, I'm just going to say the Killer Bass's couples all at once.

===Heather===

Is it just me, or does he always do that to us?

===========o

"Sierra and Justin, Airi and Cody, Heather and Owen, Courtney and Geoff, Gwen and Duncan."

"Why aren't I with Cody?"

"Because we read more about your "Coderra group" and there are very few fans so we just decided to stick Cody with the new girl," Chris replied.

"Hey, I have a name!" Airi yelled.

"Hey, where's my partner?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, Bridgette's not here either," Trent pointed out.

Off in a deeper part of the woods, Geoff and Bridgette were making out.

"Um... Trent you'll be with Harold and Leshawna... and Courtney will be with Gwen and Duncan."

"WHAT?" Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen yelled.

"From this point on, your partner is going to be referred as your "Soulmate". You must cooperate with them in order to complete the challenges. The last couple standing wins for their team. And this time, it's not going to be a reward challenge!"

===Duncan===

So... I have two soul mates?

===========o

The campers walked to a grassy part of the forest. Chef took off the huge velvet curtain and revealed cardboard hearts strewn on the ground. Cupids hung from the trees and so did cheesy sayings.

"Haha, I love ewe!" Lindsay said.

"Your first challenge is to find a white heart. This part of the challenge shows if the couple is able to get along together. The couples who find a glittery white heart get to advance into the next challenge! There are only 4 so I suggest you start looking. Go!" The couples scrambled to different directions. Chris sat down on a lounge chair and an intern wheeled a TV in front of Chef and him.

"It's been 10 minutes- let's see how the couples are doing."

~~~Lindsay and Tyler~~~

"Omg Tyler! This one is funny too!" Lindsay began laughing at the cheesy sayings. She fell to the floor as Tyler searched the bushes for the heart.

"Oh man, we're never going to find that heart!" Tyler whined and walked over to Lindsay. Somehow, even though there was nothing on the ground to make him fall, Tyler tripped.

"Tyler! Did you trip?"

"No Lindsay, I just wanted to test out gravity. I guess it still works..." She laughed at him and helped him up. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

===Tyler===

Oh my gosh! I think I might be falling for Lindsay! And I mean the serious stuff!

========o

~~~Heather and Owen~~~

"So tired...must eat food...I... can't...breathe...," Owen said, dragging his feet along the ground. He collapsed into a heap and decided it would be a good time to nap. Heather kicked his side.

"Get up you big loaf! We need to find this heart!" Owen paid no attention to her and kept snoring.

"Do you not want to win?" Again, the same response from Owen. Enraged, Heather gave Owen one last kick and set off to look for the heart by herself.

"Useless teammates- this is why I prefer to go solo."

~~~Izzy and Noah~~~

"Wohoo! Look Noah! Look! Look!" Izzy swung from tree to tree. She ended her performance with a backwards flip from the tallest tree. Noah looked up from his book.

"So, do you think you could do that?" Izzy asked, swiping off sweat from her forehead.

"Hm.. could you show me again?" Izzy walked back to her starting position and Noah dug his nose into his book. He couldn't help it. Earlier, they had been searching for the heart but the book was soo good! He told Izzy how he "wanted to learn how to swing like how she did" and asked to show him the steps. While Izzy did the move for the 20th time, Noah read the 4th chapter of his mystery novel.

===Izzy===

You... would, think, that Noah... is a fast learner- but.. he ... ugh! I'm out of breath!

========o

~~~Sierra and Justin~~~

"I swear, Airi must have had something to do with this!" Sierra yelled, kicking the hearts around her.

"Uh-huh.."

"I mean, she shows up out of nowhere and expects us to trust her? She probably has a whole plan worked up with McLean to trick us all!'

"Correct.."

"And to top it all off- she tries to get with my husband! Doesn't she know we have children? That home wrecker!"

"Mhmm.."

"Well, not real children- more like imaginary children. But still, Cody loves me and Airi is trying to use her witch powers to seduce him! Agh!"

"Uh-huh.."

"Wait for me Codykinz! I shall protect you from that monster!" She began grabbing hearts and ripping them apart.

"Okay.. so have you seen the heart?"

"What heart?" On her hands was the heart in two pieces. Justin stared at her and wanted to ask, but decided against it.

===Justin===

I have no idea what she was talking about. Something about Airi...a trick...some children...and witch powers?

=========o

~~~Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan~~~

"Well I wouldn't be so mad if you hadn't hooked up with my boyfriend!" Courtney yelled.

"Excuse me?" Gwen began, "He's not your boyfriend anymore!"

"But at least I totally got him! I didn't just date him because I thought he had a cute butt or something like that!"

"All you did when you were going out was argue and make out! Don't lecture me about relationships when you couldn't even keep one!"

"The only reason I couldn't keep him was because of you!"

"Well if he really liked you, why did he come running to me?"

"The only reason he did that was because you kept teasing him and seducing him! Just like you did to Cody!"

"Why did you bring Cody into this? I don't like him!"

"But you kept him wrapped around your little finger, didn't you? Even after he helped you get with Trent!"

"It's not my fault that guys naturally like me! Maybe if you stopped being such an uptight snob and appreciate what you had, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Heather yelled. Courtney gasped and lowered her head.

"My problem wasn't that I was too uptight- being with Duncan helped me look at life from a different perspective. My problem is that I trust people too easily. Anyone can easily gain my trust and play with me like I'm a Barbie. And I couldn't believe you would be one of those people to go behind my back like that. At first I didn't believe it, I mean, Duncan had told me he loved me right? Gwen was one of my close friends. I was the one that said things had changed... and you were the one to prove it. I hope you're happy," She whispered. She lifter her head and shockingly, she had a small smile on.

"What? Did my back hurt your knife?" She laughed at Gwen's face and continued looking for the heart. Duncan stared at Courtney.

~~~Airi and Cody~~~

===Cody===

Ugh, why didn't I get with Gwen? At least I'm not with Sierra, thank goodness for that. But why with this weird new girl?

=========o

Cody and Airi searched the trees and bushes for any sign of a white heart. They had been searching in silence the whole time. Airi was too shy to say the first word, and Cody was still moaning over Gwen. Airi sighed. _'This is pathetic,'_ she thought and looked in a bush. Cody sat down and placed his head on his knees. Airi heard a few sniffs but couldn't see his face. _'I have to say something or else we won't find the heart! I can't afford to lose 2 times in a row!' _

"Uh, Cody..." Airi said. After no response she walked over to Cody. She sat on her knees and lifted his face. He wasn't crying, but he looked really sad. Seeing this, Airi felt really sad. _'Wow, he seems really upset...what do I do?' _

Cody opened his eyes and saw Airi. She smiled.

"Look, I'm not really sure what happened with you, but it's going to be alright. I mean, you still have all season to get with Gwen.." Airi said. Cody blinked in confusement. Was it that easy to tell that he liked Gwen?

"Come on," she said and offered him a hand. Cody took it and smiled. Maybe this chick was right. After all, Duncan and Gwen are bound to break up sometime this season... he could have a chance.

"Thanks, um.. what's your name again?"

"It's Airi. Oh and you're welcome. Anything to help out a fellow teammate."

_'Wow, this girl is something else. Even though I'm a dork, she's still nice to me! Maybe I had her figured all wrong.' _As they walked together to find the heart Airi stayed silent as Cody talked. Her mind kept flickering back to her ex-boyfriend.. Todd.

~~~Leshawna, Harold, and Trent~~~

"Hey guys- I found a heart!" Harold said and raised the heart for them to see. Trent high-fived him.

"I think this deserves a kiss Leshawna," Harold said with his cheeky grin. Leshawna laughed held the heart.

"It's really pretty..."

~~~~~~~~~~o

"CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE SAME LOVE SPOT! CHRIS MCLEAN OUT!"

As the campers met up they noticed that the Screaming Gopher's only had one heart.

"Looks like Leshawna, Harold, and Trent were the only Screaming Gophers to get a heart. Lindsay, Tyler, do you have anything to say?"

"We were too busy testing out gravity," Lindsay responded and Tyler face palmed himself, causing him to fall.

"Izzy, Noah?"

"Huh?" Noah lifted his eyes off his book and Izzy came out of the forest out of breath. She collapsed onto the ground, next to Owen.

"Okay... as for the Killer Bass, we've got 3 hearts over here!"

"Stupid Owen was busy sleeping so i decided to find the heart on my own," Heather said, twirling the heart around.

"The heart was really easy to find if you knew where to look," Cody said and raised the heart.

"Uh... Chris... we ripped the heart... But I taped it back together so it's okay!" Sierra said and raised her heart just as Cody did. She gave Airi a mean glare and fixed the tape.

"Duncan, do you have anything to say?" The 3 stayed quiet.

"Well then! Everyone follow me into the next challenge!"

"In the next challenge your man must know how to woe a women's heart! He must know the best pick-up lines, the body language, and anything else I'm leaving out."

===Airi===

Oh my gosh,... are we going to survive this?

===Cody===

No worries, I'm a professional at this stuff!

=========o

"First, all 4 couples please sit down in the comfy velvety chairs above!" The couches were shaped as hearts and really small, so it would be uncomfortable.

"Chris, these are really small," Airi said, practically squished next to Cody.

"They're like that for a reason!"

"You should be lucky to be that close to Cody missy!" Sierra said. Harold and Trent sat on the floor and Leshawna sat on the seat. Airi and Cody were squished- sides together. Owen fell asleep, so Heather sat on top of him. Sierra sat on the chair as Justin sat on the floor.

"Okay! The first challenge is called- Pick up Frenzy! The boys must dig deep into their "hearts" for the best pick-up lines! Chef will decide if you stay or go for the next round. Harold, why don't you go first?"

"Leshawna, do you believe in love at first sight, or do I need to walk by again?"

"Oh, a daring move!" Chef-o'-Meter- PASS

"Yes! I've got the moves!" Harold said, fist pumping in the air.

"Owen, you're next!" Heather kicked him multiple times, trying to get him to wake up.

"Huh? Ugh...I'm sleepy."

"And what does the Chef-o'-Meter say?" Chef-o'-Meter-FAIL. A hole opened up in the seat and sucked up Heather and Owen out of the stage and into the crowd.

"Next, Cody- why don't you give us one?"

"Uhh...you're so...uh...uhh..." Cody nervously said. He looked at her for something. Should he use her eyes? Her hair? What? Her nose? Eyebrow? Flats? WHAT?

===Cody===

Oh my gosh, what do I do? If this was Gwen, I could name a million things that are great about her!

===O=====

He looked at her face and tried again.

"I...uh...uh..." She grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Come on Cody- pretend you're talking to Gwen," she whispered.

"Gwen? Oh yeah! Um..."

Everyone stared at him.

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me."

"Aww!" all the girls said. Chef-o'-meter-PASS.

"Justin! Your turn!"

"Huh! Sure. Um... something good about Sierra. Hmm..."

-20 minutes later-

"Hmm... nope. Nothing comes to mind." Chef-o'-Meter-FAIL. Sierra and Justin got sucked into the hole. As soon as they resurfaced, Sierra whacked Justin unconscious.

"Alright, onto the next challenge! For the next challenge, Trent, Harold, and Leshawna, you need to pick 2 people out of your group. Trent walked off the stage and with the rest of the crowd.

"For the next challenge- you two must kiss!" Everyone gasped. Especially Sierra.

"Haha, I know! Imagine the ratings!"

"No! My Codykinz can't kiss that beast!" Sierra shrieked. Harold ran up to Leshawna and kissed her. After a few seconds he backed off. All eyes were now on Airi and Cody.

~~~Cody's POV~~~

On one hand, I get to kiss a nice cute girl... but on the other hand, Gwen will see this and be disappointed, eliminating my chances with her. I don't want to upset Gwen...

~~~Airi's POV~~~

If I don't kiss Cody... the team loses and I get voted off for making us lose. On the other hand... if I do kiss him, I gain a weird enemy who could get me voted off some other time in the season. Also, Cody is a friend- the next time we see each other is going to be really awkward..

~~~~~~~~~~o

What do we do?

~~~Cody's POV~~~

Whoa, she smells like jasmine perfume... smells kinda nice.

~~~Airi's POV~~~

Somehow as Cody leaned in I thought of Todd again. His black hair, his hazel eyes...

~~~~~~~~~~~o

Cody leaned close to Airi and she leaned closer. Their faces were a millimeter away. His breath was hot on his face. Cody could smell the jasmine perfume more strongly on her now. One more millimeter and...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra ran between them and pushed her out of the way. She grabbed Cody and forcefully shoved her tongue down his throat. She released him and shouted, "How was THAT for a kiss?"

"Sadly, Airi needed to kiss Cody. Since she didn't, the Screaming Gopher's win again!" The Screaming Gophers raised Harold and Leshawna up and cheered. Everyone else stared at Sierra in a menacing manner.

===Sierra===

I have to confess, even though I might get voted out this week, that kiss was worth it!

==========o

10 teenagers sat on logs as Chris McLean entered the scene. The moon was up and full and every camper felt uneasy.

"Hello there campers! Here I have 9 marshmallows and 10 people sit before me. Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen- you didn't get through the 1st round. Care to explain?" They said nothing.

"Okay... Sierra-you stopped Cody's and Airi's kiss, causing the team to lose. Geoff, where did you go?"

"Uh, just went to hang out with Bridge..." he replied.

"Airi and Cody, you were hesitant to kiss, causing Sierra to step in and ruin the moment. Owen... you were asleep most of the episode. And Heather... well everyone just doesn't like you." Silence ensued.

"Well then... the safe people for this week are ... Justin, Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Cody and Sierra."

Airi and Gwen shared looks. Courtney just stared at the ground.

"Here before me are the 3 girls that could get booted off today. Airi, you're safe." He tossed a marshmallow her direction and she missed.

"So who's it going to be? Courtney or Gwen? Gwen, you go first." She walked up.

"After what I just dealt with today... I really don't have a reason to stay... " she stayed quiet and eventually sat back down.

"All I did was not find a heart. I think Sierra should be up here instead of me. She was the one who lost it." Courtney sat down and wrote on the sand.

"Sad, sad words. As they revote you can watch Eva's new workout video!"

~~~After some intense cardio~~~

"I have the results here. Unlike last week, someone IS going to go this week. The person to stay is..."

"Gwen." Courtney stood up and slowly walked through the dock. Before leaving she looked at Duncan. Her eyes pleaded him to understand and then she was gone.

~~~Airi's POV~~~

There seemed to be a lot less tension without Courtney here. I hadn't been voted off, and i didn't have an enemies. But my mind kept replaying that scene over and over again. Cody's face a millimeter away. His lips, so close to mine... Ugh! I stuffed my face into my pillow. Why was I acting like some love obsessed teenager? I barely even knew Cody, much less talked to the kid. And over here I was having illusions about him. Sierra is rubbing off on me. I walked into the restroom and turned the knobs. Cold water poured out and I splashed my face a couple times, getting the mental image out of my head. I needed sleep...

~~~Duncan's POV~~~

Dude, today was intense. I do remember something though. Courtney was writing something on the sand... and then when she left... that look that she gave me. I arose and walked out. Finally reaching the Dock of Shame the campfire was low and was barely holding out. I walked over to where Courtney sat and looked at what she wrote. Unbelievable... she couldn't have wrote this! I stood up and walked away, her words tearing my heart to pieces.

~~~Cody's POV~~~

Just as I walked inside I saw Gwen walking to her cabin, her shoulders hunched. Why was she sad? Just because Airi and I almost kissed? Airi's almost kiss meant nothing right? She's just a friend and I'm just a guy. A guy who has fallen deeply for Gwen. Duncan pushed me out of the way and started walking towards the Dock of Shame. Duncan. Why did you have to cause all of this? Why couldn't you just leave Gwen alone with me?

~~~Gwen's POV~~~

Why didn't they kick me out? I literally asked them to, but they still kicked out Courtney. Why? I was always the bad person in any situation. In pre-school through high school I was always that emo/goth chick with no life. Cody has a crush on me and I'm the bad one because I don't like him that way. They really let me have it in that Aftermath with Trent. And to think that he still liked me... And now this thing with Courtney. Maybe I was destined to be the bad one. Tears ran down my face. I didn't ask for this. Any of this.

~~~Sierra's POV~~~

OM DOUBLE G! I KISSED CODY TODAY! Even though I almost got voted out it was worth it. Every second of it was pure bliss! I've got to get some pictures of it for a scrapbook. Then when we're old we can read it together and remember how we fell in love. Speaking of love... that witch Airi is still trying to get with Cody! She almost kissed him! Right now she just walked into the restroom. Ha, like he would ever like a girl like that. We're married for a reason Airi. Well anyway, I snuggled with my Cody plush doll and drifted off to an easier land where I could Cody every day.

===Tyler===

So I just said good night to Lindsay and I still have this tingly feeling. What does that mean? Do I have an infection? Should I get it checked out?

========O

So much drama in this episode of TDRI! Just wait until next time- there's going to be much more drama! Will Gwen and Duncan stay together? Will Airi find out her feelings for Cody? Will Bridgette and Geoff EVER stop making out? Find out next time in Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!

**Please review :)**


	3. Down with a BOOM

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Sorry if you hate people updating really fast but the truth is that this story has caught my interest (finally it happened! lol). So, without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in Total Drama Revenge of the Island we had a couples challenge. The audience ate up every bit of drama which included our little Tyler growing up, Gwen's and Courtney's epic mouth off, and when Airi and Cody were about to kiss Sierra bites the bullet and jumps in! Even as we were close to showing the ending credits there drama ensued. What did Courtney write on the ground that shocked Duncan so much? Is Airi falling in love? Or is this just a phase? More of this to come in this episode of Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Killer Bass's boy cabin~~~

"Ugh, I have a headache," Duncan said, holding his head between his hands. It felt like a heavy metal band was having a marathon in there. Cody jumped out of bed and opened the curtains.

"Ah, morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Dude! Shut the curtains you idiot!" Duncan rolled over just as stars danced in front of his eyes.

"Oops, sorry," Cody said and strutted towards the restroom. When he entered Justin noticed his happy mood.

"Did you get lucky last night Cody?" Justin laughed and winked at himself in the mirror.

"Nope, just had a great dream." Justin and Geoff exchanged glances. They didn't question him further, afraid of the answer he would say.

Actually, Cody's dream started off like any other dream. He was sitting on a bench late at night...alone.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Soft footsteps were heard and Cody acknowledged the person's presence. She was wearing a turquoise dress and had silver heels on. His eyes travelled up to spot her face, but she wore a mask. Her hair was concealed behind her in a bun, and the hair color was blurry. _

_"G-Gwen?" he stuttered. She laughed. Slowly she inched closer. Her soft red lips spoke._

_"Would you care to dance?" Willingly, Cody stood up. Out of nowhere he suddenly had a tuxedo on. She smiled at his confused face. _

_"I-I don't,I-"_

_"You don't what?" _

_"I don't know how to dance!" he blurted out. Again, she smiled and leaned against him._

_"Don't worry, I'll lead." She wrapped one hand around his waist and one on his shoulder. He did the same. Slowly, they began swaying to the soft music in the background. Soft petals fell from the sky as the moon cast a spotlight for them. After getting comfortable, Cody asked her a question._

_"Gwen, when did you learn to dance?" She stopped moving and backed away. She outstretched her hand and caught a rose petal. She softly placed it in his hand and vanished._

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

"Who is this mystery woman?" Cody asked, brushing his teeth. Geoff and Justin gave him weird looks. He shrugged it off.

~~~Killer Bass's girl cabin~~~

"Gwen, you have to wake up. Gwen, get up!" Airi shook Gwen's shoulder repeatedly. After no success, she stood up.

"Fine, you forced me to do this." In pjs, Airi walked to the cafeteria in search of a bucket. She looked around for Chef, but found him nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, she walked towards the Killer Bass's boy cabin. She paused at the door and took a deep breath. "Come on Airi, get a grip of yourself." She nodded and her hand reached for the knob. With a twist, she opened the door.

"Dude, all I'm saying is that it's really lame now to wear briefs. I mean, I wear boxers because they let my- oh hi there Airi," Geoff said. Airi paused for a moment. _'I will never understand guys..." _she thought and shook her head.

"Hey Airi, nice pajamas," Justin said and winked at her. Her face got flushed. She wore a turquoise tank top and pink short shorts. She also still had on her bunny slippers. She sighed.

"Do any of you have a bucket I can borrow?" she asked. They stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment when Cody walked in carrying a bucket.

"Hey guys, what's up? Hi Airi," he said and casually set the bucket down.

"Hey Cody can I borrow that bucket for a moment?" she asked. Cody nodded and she grabbed the bucket and was off.

"Why does she want a bucket?" Cody asked.

"More importantly, what were you doing with a bucket?" Justin asked. The room was quiet until Duncan woke up. He complained about his harsh migraine headache and trudged to the restroom.

~~~Killer Bass's girl cabin~~~

Airi ran in with the bucket. She checked to see if Gwen was still sleeping and was confirmed with a snore. She stormed into the bathroom while Heather shaved her legs. They paused for a minute and stared at each other. Heather shrugged and continued. Airi walked to a faucet and poured cold water into the bucket. She held it by the handle and walked towards Gwen's bunk. She climbed the stairs on the side and gave her another shake. When she wouldn't wake up, Airi dragged the bucket up to the bunk. She then proceeded to dump the ice cold water onto Gwen.

"What the?" Gwen yelled and jumped up. Airi fell off the side of the bed from shock and patted her head. Gwen looked over to see Airi on the ground with an empty bucket in her hands. Airi tried to smile sweetly, but knew she was in for it later. She stood and started getting ready.

~~~Later at the cafeteria~~~

"Bridgette, where did you go yesterday?" Lindsay asked. Immediately Bridgette got as red as a tomato.

"Uh- nowhere special!" Lindsay spotted the blush and giggled.

"Oh I love gossip! Come on, tell me!" Noah sat next down to them and chuckled.

"You were making out with Geoff, I presume?" She glared at him and walked to a different table with her plate.

"What does that mean?" Lindsay scratched her head in confusion. Beth came in and joined the group.

~~~Gwen's POV~~~

After having a rough morning due to Airi's little prank I walk in to see Duncan with a worried expression. Was this because of yesterday? Did he take Courtney's side? Just by his body language I could tell he wanted to be alone so I sat with Airi and Heather. They were talking about Alejandro. Airi said how she thought Heather was mean at the end for kissing Alejandro and then kneeing him. Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes. She seemed hesitant though. Then Airi asked her if she missed him. Heather's eyes got soft and she simply looked off to the side with no reply. Airi left it at that and continued to "try" and eat her breakfast. Poor girl, she's not used to Chef's food yet. After barfing for the 5th time, she gave up on the food. I looked back at Duncan. He was talking with Geoff and had a serious look on his face. Geoff asked/said something and Duncan stared at a carving in the table then answered. What I would give just to know what they were talking about.

"Gwen- Gwen-Gwen!" I snapped my attention back to my table and acted like I was eyeing the ceiling. Airi's eyes followed my gaze back to Duncan. She didn't ask though.

"So Gwen, what happened out there with Courtney and Duncan?" Airi asked, as excited as a puppy about to get adopted.

"Um.. nothing interesting. We just... talked. Yeah, we just talked."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Ugh, didn't this girl know when to quit?

"So, what happened with you and Cody?" This caught Sierra's attention and she stopped ogling at Cody.

"Well, you know... we talked.." she softly said. I just nodded and Sierra gave Airi a dirty look.

~~~Airi's POV~~~

"So, what happened between you and Cody?" Heather asked. I froze. If I told her the truth I would forever embarrass Cody. But if I tried to make something up I would sound too fake. Let's face it- I suck at lying, but I can't hurt Cody's feelings.

"Well, you know...we talked.." Gosh! How stupid could I get? We TALKED? Now Sierra's giving me a dirty look! No Sierra! Nothing happened between us! How can I divert the attention from me?

"So Sierra, how's the marriage going?" Sierra squealed and immediately started talking about how rough it was but how she was getting by with Cody's love. Phew, that was a close one. Even though I don't approve of Sierra's illusion that Cody and her were married, I had to come up with something. I mean, how long could it take her to get a clue? She kept on rambling on and on.

"ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE FOREST! YOU WILL FIND US WHERE THE RED FLAGS ARE! CHRIS MCLEAN OUT!"

We all stood and emptied our food and continued into the woods. We reached the spot where the said red flags were and waited for Chris. Suddenly a large monkey fell from a tree on a vine. The monkey jumped off and turned to us. I screamed and instinctively threw a rock at the monkey. 10 seconds later, I realized the 'large monkey' was Chris.

"Thanks for the love Airi," he said and rubbed his new bruise. I gave him a sly smile.

"This week's challenge is all about special effects! The audience loved the idea of a commercial for a product in TDWT, so this time we're trying it on you guys!"

===Sierra===

I remember when Cody and I had to film the commercial all by ourselves! It gave us a little time for just me and him- kind of like a date!

=========o

"Your team will spend the next 2 hours gathering up stuff to make a commercial. This time, instead of promoting a product, you'll be sending out a meaningful message out to the world. Something like, "Save the Whales", or "Go Vegetarian", or some advice or tips for teenagers. The time starts... NOW!" Our group gathered in a small huddle.

"What do you guys think the video should be about?" Geoff asked.

"Save the Whales!" Gwen yelled.

"Yeah!" Cody said and high-fived Gwen.

"Actually, I think we should give some type of advice," Heather said.

"Like what?"

"How about, how to survive out in the wild?" I advised. I received several nods.

"So, who votes for "Save the Whales?"" Gwen asked. Cody, Sierra, Gwen, and Geoff raised their hands.

"And the "How to Survive Out in the Wild"?" Heather, Justin, Owen, and I raised our hands.

"Wait, that's a tie. We need Duncan to be the tiebreaker." They gathered around Duncan who was on the ground, trying to sleep.

"Who wants to wake him up?" Cody asked. Immediately everyone backed away leaving Cody the only one there. He sighed and grabbed a long stick. After several pokes in the head, Duncan woke up.

"Duncan, who's idea should we-" Cody started.

"I think they're both dumb. We need to make a video that's exciting- something like how to make awesome stunts." We all shared looks and agreed. Duncan fell back asleep and Cody ran to get the camera. The Screaming Gophers had already started to film their video, so we needed to hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~o

We started out with Cody being the camera man. The rest of us performed stupid stunts that either got us a few bruises, or ended up us getting chased by a bear. Me, having the bad misfortune I was born with, had to fun for my life when raccoons began to attack me. After an hour and a half of stupidity, Chris called us down.

We sat on the right benches while the Screaming Gophers sat on the left. Tyler was covered in makeup and had several burns on his face. He wore a dress and high heels. Again, as I said before, I will never understand guys. Chris called up the Screaming Gophers first. Lindsay placed in the CD and up came a pink screen.

"_Beauty tips~ featuring the Screaming Gopher girls~"_

Bridgette walked in.

"Oh hi there- I didn't notice you. I was too busy trying to pick an outfit for my date." She slumped into her bunk. "I've finally met the right guy and we're going out. The only problem is that I don't know what to wear!" Trent is shown throwing glitter. "Zing!" he said as Lindsay appeared. "Haha, I'm your hairy stylist!" she giggled.

"No Lindsay! The line is FAIRY stylist!" Trent yelled.

"Oh yeah! What he said!" Lindsay waved her wand ( a stick with a cardboard star on top) in front of Bridgette's face. The next scene entered. Tyler sat chained down to a chair with the Screaming Gopher girls around him.

"First, let's start with the eyes! Start off with a small coat of eye shadow. Do less than you think you should do," Beth instructed and applied the eye shadow on Tyler, who was struggling to get out.

"Wait, I thought the mascara was first," Leshawna announced. Lindsay and Beth shrugged and continued on.

"Ugh, next, you apply 2 coats of mascara. We're using Sally's Black Mascara," Leshawna said and approached Tyler with the mascara wand.

"Noo! Get AWAY!" The camera was kicked and we saw Leshawna's and Beth's feet.

~~~A scene with a cute kitty was showed~~~

"Um... enjoy this video of Noah dancing while Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay and Izzy try and control Tyler," Trent said, holding the camera.

"What? I'm not going to dance!" Noah yelled off in the background.

"Dude, just do it!" Noah sighed and started dancing. At first he started off all awkward with his hands and feet flying everywhere, but then he got into it.

"We're done Trent!" Lindsay yelled and waved him over to Tyler. Tyler whispered, "Help me." Beth ushered Izzy into the scene.

"What am I supposed to do? Oh yeah! Izzy gets to straighten the hair!" Izzy clapped her hands. Tyler's eyes grew wide and he tried to resist her straightener. Again, Trent cut the scene. Tyler later was shown with burns on his ears and some on his forehead. His hair was only partially straightened.

"Oops! Maybe if you stopped squirming it would have come out prettier!"

"Next up, the outfit! On a first date, try something pretty and casual. Not too pretty though- you'd seem like you were trying to hard! And not too casual- it would show that you didn't care! Okay- guys, show Tyler to the dressing room!" Lindsay said and waved Tyler away. DJ and Harold held his sides and led him to his doom. Tyler later came out with a silky pink dress that glittered. He wore Lindsay's silver high heels.

"And there! You're ready for the dinner!" Lindsay said. Tyler began walking over to the camera, but fell. The scene cut to Bridgette wearing a red v-cut dress with her hair curled.

"Wow, thanks fairy stylist!" She read from her hand and fake smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Whoa! Go Bridgette!" Geoff cheered.

Seldom people clapped as Lindsay stood up.

"Thank you, thank you! It was all my idea!"

"What a ... interesting piece of work, Screaming Gophers. Tyler- you're looking good," Chris teased. Heather stood and presented the CD into the player.

~~~How to Perform Total Drama Stunts!~~~~

Owen walked onstage holding a paper.

"Please do not try any of these stunts. If you do, we warn you- you will get severely injured or worse."

~~~Scene cut~~~

Gwen was shown walking inside a dark cave. Suddenly we hear her boots squishing something moist.

"Ew! What is this?" Gwen whispered. Harold, who accompanied her, scooped some and sniffed.

"It's guano."

"What's that?"

"Basically bat poop." Gwen screamed and ran out, trying not to touch any guano. The bats heard her scream and started chasing Harold. We hear Cody scream and run outside with Harold and Gwen. Just as they reached the outside, thousands of bats rushed past Gwen, knocking her down and poking her with their wings.

~~~Next stunt~~~

"My stunt is to grab a raccoon. It shouldn't be that hard," Airi said and kneeled down to a den. She poked her head inside to see a raccoon family having dinner. Airi nervously laughed. She outstretched her hand but just as she did, the raccoon scratched her face. She quickly grabbed it and took her head out.

"Hm, that was easier than I thought," she said and touched her cut cheek.

"Uh, Airi," Cody said from behind the camera.

"What?"

"Look behind you!" Airi turned and saw that the raccoon family had called for back-up. They formed into an army of about a million and started chasing Airi around the woods.

~~~Next stunt~~~

Owen and Geoff dragged a mattress up to the top of a hill.

"Cody are you catching this?" Geoff asked. The camera moved up and down.

"Haha, our stunt is to push ourselves off the side of this huge hill while on a mattress! Come on Owen, let's do it!" Geoff yelled. They boarded the mattress with one foot out and pushed themselves. At first they were going slow, but they caught momentum and dodged rocks.

"Wohoo! This is awesome!" Geoff yelled and stood up.

"Geoff- there's a tree!" Geoff didn't hear Owen and kept swaying his arms. Owen turned the mattress, but unfortunately, a branch caused Geoff to fall off. The mattress then got out of control and started tumbling downhill in cartwheels with Owen caught in the middle of it. At the end Owen was thrown to the ground. He started barfing and ran off screen to barf some more.

~~~Next stunt~~~

"Heather, Trent, and Sierra, are you ready?" Cody asked. The 3 were sitting down waiting for their stunt.

"I'm always ready Codykinz!" Sierra shrieked and Heather just stood up. Justin was still sitting though.

"Justin?"

"Ha, with a body like mine I can't risk to do some stupid stunt like going in a cave or catching some animal or falling off something," Justin said, admiring his hands. Cody looked at Heather then at Sierra. They started walking towards Justin.

"What are you guys doing? Hey, let go of the leg! No! Where are you taking me?"

~~~Scene cut~~~

Heather and Sierra stood inside a cave. Justin was blindfolded and on a sled. The rope connected the sled to a sleeping bear. Heather and Sierra ran and tapped the bear waking him up. He growled at them and stood up to chase them. Heather and Sierra began running as the running bear dragged Justin along Justin with him. They ran over huge rocks, up and down hills, through a part of the forest with many trees, and finally, to the Dock of Shame. Heather and Sierra stopped at the edge. As soon as the bear came charging at them, they fell to the sides causing the bear and Justin to fall into the water.

"This has been a tutorial on doing stupid stunts in Total Drama. This is Cody Anderson, signing out!

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Wow, you campers are really stupid. Not the smartest choice for a public announcement. Also, risking your lives for a commercial?" Chris asked. The Killer Bass campers nervously looked around. Did he like the commercial or not?

"I like it! And that is why, finally, the Killer Bass win today's challenge!"

They started cheering and high-fiving each other. Just then, Justin walked in, drenched in water. Everyone began laughing as Justin stormed off in a mad rage.

"I'm going to go take a shower!"

Chris laughed at his misfortune.

"This week was a reward challenge so no one is going home! However, the Killer Bass team has won has won some junk food and a little party in the woods!

===Airi===

Finally! I was just deciding to eat Chef's food and ignore the barfing, but looks like I have a substitute!

===Tyler's POV===

I endured all of that makeup for nothing? Oh well, I do look a bit hot. Heck, I would date me!

=============o

~~~Off in the woods at the party~~~

The campers were gathered around a campfire and eating smores. Just then, a shadow passed by the trees. Airi immediately stiffened up.

"What's wrong Airi?" Justin asked, scooting closer to her.

"Nothing, just my mind playing tricks," Airi laughed. Justin used this moment to place his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Justin is here to protect you." She looked at him weird and tried to take his arm off.

"Hey guys, remember that challenge where we had to face our fears?" Geoff said.

"Omg! I watched that episode like 11 times!" Sierra said.

"I only pretended to be scared of Celine Dion cardboard music store standees. I was just playing it up for the cameras," Duncan said and leaned back.

"Sure, like we're going to believe that," Heather scoffed.

"Says the lady who's afraid of sumo wrestlers," Duncan laughed. Heather glared at him.

"Oh I remember that episode! Gwen, what was your fear?" Airi asked, shaking off Justin's arm and sitting next to her.

"I hate being buried alive... especially when Trent accidently left me in there for than 5 minutes," Gwen shuddered.

"Try defusing a time bomb under pressure," Cody laughed.

"It was so cute when you were freaking out Cody!" Sierra purred. Cody chose to ignore her comment.

"What's your fear Airi?" Gwen asked. Everyone turned to Airi.

"Uh, I'm really afraid of being alone in the dark- I'm afraid something would jump out and grab my leg like in Paranormal Activity and kill me!" Airi confessed.

"Haha, that's funny," Owen said and continued eating.

"Wait, we should stop talking about this stuff- what if Chris bases a challenge something off of this?"

"But you guys already faced your fears! Well, not Airi and I," Sierra pointed out.

"True," Geoff agreed. The rest of the night was made of stupid, random conversations. The girls returned to their cabins, and the guys to theirs.

~~~Killer Bass's girl cabin~~~

"Airi! I need to talk to you!" Sierra yelled and pulled Airi outside.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Airi said and rubbed her hand.

"Well, you know that Cody and I are married, right?"

"But you-"

"Okay then- we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But Cody-"

"Okay! Cody and I are more than friends. What I'm trying to say is that Cody and I share a bond and I don't want you to come between us."

"But I haven't done anything."

"Oh sure, you and Cody just happened to be partners in the love challenge. AND, you almost kissed Cody! Plus, I've seen the way you look at him."

"But, I was forced to kiss him!"

"Well whatever you're doing with Cody, stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything with Cody!"

"Yes, I know with Cody's good looks and charm any girl would fall for him, but he loves me and I love him, so just back off." Airi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever I'm doing, I'll back off."

"Thanks! We really needed to get that problem solved! You know, since I am his wife and all," Sierra cheered and walked in with Airi.

===Sierra===

Oh I know she didn't sincerely mean she would back off of Cody, but at least now she knows I'm onto her. No one takes my Cody away from me! Now all I need is to talk to Gwen about it...

===Airi===

Okay, she is getting on my nerves. Her whole world revolves around Cody and what he does. She even risked her life for him in Total Drama World Tour! No one man should have all that power..

=======o

~~~Killer Bass's guys cabin~~~

"So what was your dream about, Cody?" Owen asked as he got into bed.

"Oh just about a girl," Cody blushed. He recieved several whistles from Justin and Geoff. Duncan just gave him a look.

===Duncan===

Look, I know that dweeb has a crush on my girlfriend. I'm okay with that. Now, if he tries something- Sierras not going to be his only problem.

==========o

"I wonder what she's doing..." Cody said and he reached for his for his bag.

~~~Killer Bass's girl cabin, Airi's POV~~~

Well, apparently whatever I'm doing with Cody, I'm stopping it. I glanced up at Gwen. She still hadn't got back at me for dumping water all over her. I wonder if she's the forgiving type or if she holds a grudge like Courtney... Anyways, I see Sierra cuddling with her Cody doll, Heather staring at the ceiling, and hear Gwen snoring. I wrap the blanket around me and doze off.

~~~~~~~~~~o

And that ends episode 3 of TDRI. Not so much drama went down on this episode, but what will happen in the next one? Will Gwen get back at Airi? Will Justin recover his is stunt? Will Sierra stop being so protective over Cody? Probably not, but you'll find out more in the next... Total, Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!

~~~~~~~~~~o

**Thanks for reading- please review :)**


	4. It Began with a Blue Jay

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and people who read the story! I really appreciate it :) Now on with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~~~Airi's POV~~~

Today there was no stress. No cameras hovering above our faces, no stupid challenges that could possibly kill us, and no drama. Well, close to no drama. Just a full day of relaxing. I slid a sketchbook out of my luggage bag and walked off to find a quiet place. My first choice was the Dock of Shame. I spotted Izzy and Owen having a splash fight. Owen climbed onto the deck to take a breather and Izzy whined for him to come back down.

"Time to go Explosivo!" Izzy yelled and pulled out a bomb. Owen quickly jumped in the water, but not before the bomb made contact with his kiwis.

"Agh! Why Izzy, why?" Owen yelled and covered himself. I quickly gathered my stuff and walked to the woods. I picked a secluded spot and sat down on a log. A small blue jay landed on a nearby branch. I picked my pencil up and began sketching.

~~~Cody's POV~~~

I ran across the forest as Sierra chased after me.

"Come on Cody! Just one kiss!" Sierra yelled. I heard her footsteps pound closer. I panicked and ducked under a bush.

"Cody!" I heard her say as she passed me and deeper into the woods. I slid off and dusted myself. Hey, this place seemed familiar. I stood up and examined my surroundings. There were was a small grassy area covered by trees on all sides. Oh! This is my special spot. I wandered around for my special log and found someone else already sitting down on it. Airi! I quickly hid behind a tree. What was she doing here? I lowered myself and spied on her. She had a notebook on her lap and she kept glancing up. I followed her gaze and saw a blue jay. She was drawing! I began to stand up again but heard Sierra's voice nearby. I began running, but tripped and fell right in front of Airi. She laughed and held out a hand.

"Codykinz! Get ready for my lips!" Sierra yelled. I grabbed Airi's hand and pulled her down with me into the bush.

"What the-?" Airi began, but I covered her mouth.

"Shh!" I answered and pointed towards Sierra. She nodded in understanding. Sierra stopped and bent down. She picked up a piece of my shirt from the ground and sniffed it.

"He's around here," she announced and started searching the bushes. As she got close, my hands began getting sweaty.

"Mhm, hmmmh!" Airi said. Oh yeah, I still had my hand on her mouth. I chuckled and took it off. I then realized the position we were in. When I had pulled Airi down with me, I was down on the ground so now Airi was on top of me. I blushed a deep red and hid my face. If Sierra caught us like this-

"I found you!" Sierra yelled and opened a part of the bush. She gasped at our position. Airi quickly jumped off me and started trying to explain.

"It's not how it looks like! Cody dragged me down and-" Airi began, but Sierra interrupted.

"Didn't I tell you to back off of my man?" Sierra yelled and grabbed me. She threw me over her shoulder and glared at Airi. I didn't know what happened next (I was on Sierra's back) but I heard a hard slap. Sierra stomped off and I saw Airi with a large red spot on her cheek. I mouthed, "I'm sorry," and hung my head.

"Cody, do you realize we are in a marriage? Hanging around girls like that is just not you! Well, now that you're away from a witch like that, you can hang out with me all day!" Sierra babbled on and on.

~~~Gwen's POV~~~

I sat on my bunk with my feet dangling out. The door opened and I looked up to acknowledge the person. Immediately he lifted a smile onto my face.

"Hey there Pasty," he laughed and climbed into the bunk with me. I laughed along and stared at my feet. Duncan noticed this and scooted closer.

"Bossy McSmartypants isn't still bothering you, is she?"

"No, I got over that," I said and nervously stared off into space. He softly grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Then what is it?" I tore away from his gaze.

"Well, ever since that argument with Courtney, I've been thinking, maybe all of this is my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you," I confessed. Duncan sighed and slid off the bunk.

"What? Where are you going?" I said. He held his hand out for me and I took it.

"Let me show you something."

~~~At the Dock of Shame~~~

"Sorry Big O! I didn't mean to hit you there!" Izzy said as Owen bent down and tried to cover his pain.

"No, i-it's nothing," Owen whispered out. Izzy came up from behind Owen and glomped him. She pecked him in the cheek and smiled. Owen laughed and got up.

"Who wants a piggyback ride?" Owen yelled.

"Izzy does! Izzy does!" They ran off towards the forest in a furry of laughter.

~~~Killer Bass's Boy Cabin~~~

"Okay Geoff, they're gone," Justin announced and closed the curtains. Geoff grabbed his surfing board and put on his sunglasses. He followed Justin outside and stopped halfway.

"What is it dude?" Justin asked.

"Just going to go and tell my babe, you go on!" Geoff said and ran to the Screaming Gopher's girl cabin. Justin shrugged and continued on to the Dock of Shame.

~~~Screaming Gopher's girl cabin~~~

"Look! There's Geoff! Everyone get their stuff ready, we're going to the Dock of Shame," Bridgette announced and grabbed her board. Leshawna, Lindsay, and Beth nodded and got their bags. Geoff greeted Bridgette with a kiss and they walked to the Dock of Shame, where the guys were waiting for them.

"Hey, where are Cody, Sierra, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, and Airi?" Leshawna asked. Everyone shrugged and continued to set up the stuff.

~~~Heather's POV~~~

Finally! They left the cabin! I grabbed my camera and walked off to the campfire site. I had seen Duncan run over there one night and come back emotionally confused. I checked around the logs. There was nothing! Did Duncan just get bitten by something? No, something must have set him off. I sat down in exhaustion and thought back to last morning.

_"So, Heather, have you thought about Alejandro lately?" Airi said. _Actually, I never stopped thinking about him. I had switched him for the million, but karma got me and the million ended up in the volcano. But was it really karma? I mean, he did play with almost all the girl's feelings in the show, so he deserved it. But there was a piece of my heart that kept banging my head. Did I love him? Or was it just another act for the camera? Ugh, I had been in this game too long that I didn't know the answer myself. I hung my head down and spotted a drawing on the sand. I straightened up and swiped my eyes. I bent down and examined it.

"I still love you," I said. What does that mean? Nonetheless, I took out my camera and took a picture. Then, I swept my foot across the words and walked off. Well, this is disappointing. I thought there was something else to it. I began walking back to my cabin.

~~~Some part of the woods~~~

"Oh Cody, I'm so glad we have this time to ourselves," Sierra said and snuggled close to Cody. She then reached inside her basket and pulled out a blanket. She set two glasses down and pulled out some sandwiches. She poured some orange juice into the glasses and handed one to Cody.

"Ah, isn't this romantic?" Sierra said and drank some orange juice. Cody just nodded and set down the glass. Sierra sighed and placed her hand around Cody.

"Codykinz, what's did that girl do to you?"

"Nothing Sierra. I was just trying to hide and I dragged her into it."

"Cody-Wody, you mustn't blame yourself for this- i bet Airi had it planned all the time."

"But she was just drawing!"

"That's what she wants us to think. Besides that, why are you defending her and not me?"

"She's just a friend."

"But I'm your wife Cody! Alejandro witnessed it!"

"No Sierra- we're just friends."

"Don't you mean something more than that?"

"You mean best friends?" Cody asked, confused. Sierra sighed and set her head down.

"So you guys didn't do anything?"

"I'm telling you- we were just stuck in that awkward position! Besides, she's not my type..." Cody said. Sierra hugged Cody with a lot of force and knocked the orange juice out of his hands.

"I knew my Codykinz would always stay faithful!"

"Uh, Sierra, could you let go of me?"

~~~Airi's POV~~~

After Sierra slapped me, I abandoned my pencil and sketchbook and ran to my cabin. There, I lay my head down and began crying. As I sobbed I grabbed my IPod and played it. Listening to songs always helped my mood.

_"I'm a young soul_

_In this very strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake_

_But why all this hate?_

_Try and communicate_

_Finding trust and love is not always easy to make"_

It seemed like my IPod was connected to my heart. It always knew the right song to play. I laughed. Then I thought back to Sierra and Cody. Why did she slap me? We didn't do anything, and it's Cody's fault that this happened. I was just a new girl in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. We had already lost twice, and I now had a girl who thinks I'm after her man. Maybe I just needed to get out of the competition already. I began crying again when I heard the door open. I tried to cover my sobs into my pillow.

"Airi, what's wrong?" Heather asked. I just shook my head. She approached me and sat down. I sat up. With red eyes and runny eyes, I must look a sight to her. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I froze. Heather, the girl who was named the meanest in the game (Next to Alejandro), was trying to comfort me? I gave in and began crying again. She handed me a tissue. After calming down I asked her a question.

"When does it get better?"

"You'll just have to ride the waves out," she said. I just nodded and dived into my pillow. I mean, this was the girl who endured 3 seasons of Total Drama. I had just been here for a few weeks!

"Hey Airi, do you want to go to the party Bridgette and Geoff set up?"

"They set up a party?"

"Well, since Geoff and Bridgette and Geoff are in different teams, they decided the only time they had to hang out was during these days that Chris wasn't on our backs. Also, it's a way to get away from the drama."

"You go on without me, I'll be there soon," I said and walked to the restroom. Heather glanced at me and then walked out the door. I need to get myself cleaned up, and then I would attend their little party.

~~~At the Dock of Shame~~~

The lights flickered off the tikis and laughter was heard. A table was covered with edible junk food and the waves crashed against the dock. Lindsay was teasing Tyler, Geoff was snuggling with Bridgette, and Harold was trying to impress Leshawna. Justin was trying to flirt with Airi, and Trent was chatting with Beth. DJ was excitingly tell Noah his story about not hurting an animal at all was talking with Owen and Izzy when Sierra and Cody joined the party.

"Way to go Cody! You've got a chick!" Geoff yelled. Sierra blushed at this and grabbed Cody's hand.

"We're not together!" He walked away from Sierra and joined Trent's conversation. Sierra followed closely. She shot Airi a glare and hugged Cody. Cody caught this and glanced at Airi. Justin was flirting with her and slightly touching her hands and sides. Something squirmed around in Cody.

'Hey, where are Duncan and Gwen?" Trent asked. Everyone looked around, surprised that the couple wasn't there.

~~~Gwen's POV~~~

Duncan had covered my eyes with his hands and led me somewhere.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the 40th time, getting impatient.

"Actually, yes we are." He let go and I stared at the most beautiful sight. We were on top on the cliff. The sunset up here was amazing. The colors blended together like an elegant painting.

"This is how I feel when I look at you, no matter what anyone else says," Duncan said and sat down next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder and watched the sun set.

~~~Back to the party~~~

Everyone was dancing and having fun when a boat pulled onto the dock. Everyone stopped and looked as a person stepped out.

"It can't be-" Airi gasped. Everyone looked at Heather for a reaction. She stood frozen. Her face had gone ghost white and her hands limped to her side.

"Hello there, senorita."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

OMG a cliffhanger! Lol, see next time who this stranger is! Please review on who you think this person is (no matter how obvious it is) or just any advice. See you later in ... Total, Drama... REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!


	5. The Great Scavenger Hunt

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Thanks to all the reviews and comments about who the "mystery person" is. Oh, and the song I used last time was "New Soul" by Yael Naim. Now, let's start where we left off. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the campers were forced to make a commercial. The Screaming Gophers performed a makeover on Tyler and the Killer Bass performed stupid stunts around the camp. But the real drama wasn't caught on camera- we recieved a new camper. Just fresh from intensive care, here comes Alejandro!**

~~~Airi's POV~~~

The party ended quickly after Alejandro came. We tried to regain the party spirit, but the tension between Heather and Alejandro was too great. Now we were all in our bunk beds, some of us sleeping, and some of us trying to get our minds straight. Alejandro came with a envelope that notified him that he would be in our team. I wonder what's happening in the boy's cabin...

~~~Heather's POV~~~

No matter how much times I counted sheep, I couldn't go to sleep! Alejandro's face kept replaying in my mind. His boots stepping off the boat and his eyes piercing through me.

"Hello there, senorita," he said. I tried to maintain my cool, but my knees turned to jello. I sat down and turned away. I felt him walk off the dock and towards some other campers. He tried to make a conversation but everyone pretty much hated him. I felt his gaze piercing through my back. If looks could kill, I would have died 100 times. We hadn't said anything to each other, but his eyes said everything. Whatever, he deserved to get kneed and thrown off the volcano. But none of the girls that he hurt were my friends, so I didn't do it for them.. Was the million really worth it? I dug my head deeper into my pillow. Ugh, and now I'm going to have to work with him to get the million. Chris and his stupid ideas...

~~~Airi's POV~~~

My eyesight turned blurry as I woke up. I must have slept really late... I got up and began my daily ritual. Watch my face. Brush my teeth. Put on my clothes. Make my hair and put on my flats. I rubbed my eyes as I walked out. My throat was really dry. Sierra ran by me. She spotted Cody and glomped him. He began crying out for help. Should I help him? After all, he did get me slapped by Sierra. Plus, if I helped him, Sierra would lash out at me again. Speaking of that slap, my cheek still throbbed a little. I glanced in their direction but regretted it. He caught my gaze and pleaded me. Oh, how much I wanted to help him.. I turned my head and forced my feet to the cafeteria. Ugh, I was weak. Letting Sierra controlling my actions. I was too distressed to even concentrate on my food. Before I knew it, I had ate the whole bowl without barfing. I banged my head on the table repeatedly.

"Whoa, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Gwen asked and set down her head. Heather soon followed her.

"Don't ask," I mumbled. Gwen shrugged and Sierra dragged Cody to our table.

"Oh my gosh guys! I have so much to tell you! Let me get our food, Codykinz!" Sierra chirped and hopped away. Cody looked at me.

"Why didn't you save me over there?" he asked. I just looked away like no one was talking. Sierra soon came back with two plates.

"Eat up Cody-Wody! I took in Chris's body language, and we're doing a hard challenge today!"

===Cody===

How does she know these kind of things?

=========o

We ate in silence until Sierra broke the ice.

"So, Cody and I shared a romantic picnic yesterday," Sierra said.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Heather teased. Cody groaned.

"I know! And it was just me and him- alone in the woods! Just like a couple!" Sierra chirped.

"Sierra, we're not a couple!"

"Of course we are! I even took pictures! I'm going to post them online!" Cody groaned again. Sierra laughed and began showing Heather and Gwen the pictures. Cody and I just sat in an awkward silence.

"And this one is of Cody drinking his orange juice for the 5th time! And here's his 6th time! I kept the glasses and everything!"

"Do you mind if I sit here Airi?" I looked up and saw Justin. I smiled and scooted over. We began talking about last night.

"So what did you think of the party?" I asked.

"It was pretty rad."

"I know! Plus the sunset was so beautiful from where we were standing!"

"Not as beautiful as you." I chocked on my water and I my eyes grew wide. Right, he had been flirting with me all night yesterday... I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea and think that I like him back.

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE DOCK OF SHAME!"

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Campers- I guess that you have all met Alejandro, am I right?" Chris said and motioned towards him. Leshawna and Bridgette glared daggers at him.

"Haha, that's nice. Looks like Alejandro has made new friends."

===Alejandro===

Look, I know some people think of me as the "evil one", but with a little charm and lies, I'll have them on their knees again.

============o

"Your challenge today is a treasure hunt! Lately Chef and I have been missing some items, so we decided- why not send you guys to find them? We also added some random stuff in there, just for your entertainment. The first team to get all the items wins!" Chris explained.

"Where are the lists?" Airi asked, looking around.

"That's the catch- you have to find the lists too!" Everyone gasped.

"But, we did leave a hint for you inside one of your team's cabins. Now go!" Chris said and shooed them away.

"Okay, let's check the girl's cabin first," Geoff advised. They nodded and started running.

~~~Killer Bass's Girl Cabin~~~

"It's not under my bed," Airi announced.

"It's not in the restroom either," Heather and Geoff announced.

"It's not in Gwen's bra drawer," Cody announced and was hit in the head by Gwen.

"Oh! I found it!" Sierra announced. She took the Post-It note off of the bottom of Gwen's top bunk. Everyone crowded around her.

"I am not above a tree, and not under a rock, but between," they all read.

"What does THAT mean?" Justin asked.

"There's like a million trees around here," Owen said.

"Wait, it has a back side," Sierra pointed out and flipped the note.

"I'm covered by trees with a small log in the middle," she read.

"My secret spot!" Cody blurted out. Everyone stared at him oddly.

"Just follow me," Cody said and bursted out the door. They shrugged and followed him. As they were running, Airi recognized the area.

"Here we are," Cody said. Everyone began searching. Airi spotted her sketchbook and pencil just a little away from the log. She picked it up.

"No! Why did he have to write over my blue jay?" Airi yelled. Everyone turned and walked to her.

"She found the list!" Alejandro announced.

"Chef's big knife, Chris's special blue comb, a blue bra, raccoon droppings, and Airi's pencil," Sierra announced.

"Since there are 5 things we should split up in groups of two," Heather and Alejandro announced at the same time. They realized this and turned away.

"Okay, Duncan and Geoff will look for the droppings. Owen and Gwen will retrieve the knife. Justin and Airi will get the bra, and Sierra and Cody will look for the pencil,"Alejandro announced.

"So you and Heather will look for the comb?" Justin asked.

"Yes, wait, I mean no! Let me organize the groups again!"

"I think I should look for my pencil since I'm the only one who knows how it looks like,"Airi pointed out.

"Okay then, Airi and Cody will go together," Alejandro agreed.

"Wait, no!" Airi and Sierra both yelled. They stared at each other and then Sierra spoke.

"I will not leave my husband with her!"

"Then you 3 will look for the pencil... which means I'll Heather can look for the bra with Justin and I can look for the comb! Yes!" Alejandro announced, looking proud of himself.

"But-" Airi, Cody, and Sierra began.

"No buts! We've already lost too much time. Come on Justin," Heather said and dragged him towards the girl's cabin.

~~~Geoff and Duncan~~~

"What are looking for again?" Geoff asked.

"Raccoon droppings." They walked to a raccoons den.

"And what do I do with this pail of water?" Geoff asked. Duncan grabbed it and dumped it into the den, flooding it out. The raccoon flowed out and so did his recent and old droppings.

"Okay dude, hand me the bag and gloves," Duncan ordered.

"I thought you brought them."

"No, you were supposed to! What do we do now?"

~~~Airi, Sierra, and Cody~~~

The trio walked in silence around the forest. Cody was in the middle, and Airi and Sierra were on the sides. Cody tried to break the awkwardness.

"So, how does your pencil look like Airi?" he asked.

"It's just a normal purple pencil."

"Oh." We began walking again until Sierra walked in front of Airi and stopped her.

"Look missy, I know I don't like you and you don't like me, but don't you dare having that attitude towards my husband!"

"I was just answering his question!"

"Don't make me slap you again!"

"Go ahead." They stood face to face. Airi and Sierra raised their hands when Cody butted in.

"Can you guys just get over it?" He turned to Sierra.

"Sierra, Airi and I have done nothing like that! She has been nothing but nice to me since she arrived."

"And I don't even like him that way!" Airi said.

"Well, I guess I was overreacting a bit," Sierra admitted. Cody looked at Airi.

"And I guess I should have respected your feelings for Cody," Airi said. They turned to each other.

"Friends?" They smiled and hugged.

"You see, there was nothing to fight about. I bet you guys even have some things in common. Now let's find that pencil!" Cody said.

===Airi===

Wow. Is it just me or did that sound like some cheesy friendship movie?

===Sierra===

Isn't my Codykinz the sweetest? We're like the sweetest Total Drama couple!

=========o

~~~Heather and Justin~~~

"Ugh, I wish I was with my Airi," Justin said.

"Your Airi? Last time I checked, Airi was single," Heather said, digging through her undergarments.

"Well she's single right now, but soon she'll be mine!"

"Dream on loverboy."

"What, are you jealous?"

"No, but I know some things that you don't."

"Sure," Justin rolled his eyes,"Hm.. I wonder what bras Airi wears.."

"Ew. I found a blue bra. Let's get out of here before you do anything to her stuff."

~~~Alejandro's POV~~~

I had found Chris's comb under his couch seats in his trailer. I walked back to "Cody's special place" and found everyone already there. Sierra and Airi were talking about what they liked, Owen was eating some chips he found while in the kitchen, Gwen and Duncan were laughing, and Cody was loathing Duncan from behind a rock. But where was Heather?

"Looking for me?" Heather smirked and walked past me, holding the blue bra. I wonder.. is that her bra? No Alejandro! Stop thinking about those things!

"Okay then, let's run to the dock!"

~~~Normal POV~~~

The Killer Bass reached the dock just seconds before the Screaming Gophers did.

"And the Killer Bass win! Screaming Gophers, I'll meet you at the campfire tonight," Chris said. The Killer Bass cheered and high-fived each other.

~~~Dock of Shame~~~

"Screaming Gophers, your first elimination. After tonight, only 8 of you will remain."

"8? Don't you mean nine?" Noah pointed out.

"Nope. Since Alejandro joined the group, we need to eliminate 2 people." Noah rolled his eyes.

"The safe people today are: Lindsay, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Trent and Izzy." He tossed them marshmallows.

"Beth, you and Noah had an arguement on how you should divide the teams, costing the team some time. Tyler, you accidently got the wrong mirror, causing the team to go back and get the right one. Tyler, you're safe." He threw a marshmellow towards him.

"Beth and Noah, the Boat of Losers awaits you."

"I told you we should have split up in twos!" Beth yelled.

"Oh shut up."

"No! You can't take my BFF away!" Lindsay yelled. Beth hugged Lindsay and boarded the boat.

"Well that ends tonight's episode of TDRI. What will happen next? Will Sierra's and Airi's friendship bloom? Will Justin sneak out one of Airi's bras? Will Heather and Alejandro finally make out? Not many of these questions will be answered in the next Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!

~~~~~~~~~~Õ

**Thanks for reading! Give a review on what you think about Sierra's and Airi's new friendship. Will it crumble? Or will they learn that they have a lot of things in common? **


	6. The Opening Act

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)! I also don't own the song that will be used in this story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thoughts about Airi's and Sierra's new friendship! Will it last though? Enough of these questions- let's start the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in Total Revenge of the Island, the campers had a scavenger challenge! Luckily, in that challenge, there seemed to be not so much drama. And you know what that means- not so much ratings! By the end of the night Beth and Noah were sent to walk the Dock of Shame. Will Sierra's friendship last? What does Heather know that Justin doesn't? What backstabbing acts await us in this episode? Stay tuned to Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

_~~~Cody's dream~~~_

_As all my previous dreams, I was sitting on a bench. The street was deserted, and leaves were blowing around. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my neck. _

_"Hi there." I freaked out and stood up. I turned and saw the stranger woman from before._

_"Oh, it's you," I said, nervously rubbing my neck. She stood up and smiled. She walked to the bench and sat cross-legged. She patted the spot next to her and I hesitantly sat down._

_"So Sierra's giving you a hard time?" _

_"Huh? How do you know Sierra?" I asked._

_"Silly, I've seen her appear in some of your dreams," she laughed._

_"You see my dreams? Wait, what dreams did you see her in?" I asked, getting more scared by the minute. This girl could know everything about me- even the things tuck into the dark recesses of my mind! She placed her hand on my wrist._

_"Calm down Cody. She mostly appears in nightmares, trying to make-out with you. I found the one where you two were married with kids funny." _

_"Well how would you like it if a you woke up and a stalker was laying beside you with 2 kids?" _

_"Luckily, I don't have a stalker." She laughed. Her laugh was like an angel's. Something pulled me towards her. Was it her silky skin? Her luscious hair? I leaned in. Just as I was about to kiss her, she vanished. I fell onto the bench and woke up. _

===Cody===

Ugh, that was one crazy dream. And I still didn't know who this girl was. I'm pretty sure it's Gwen though. We're meant to be together- I just know it.

=========o

~~~Killer Bass's Girl Cabin~~~

"Did you know Cody has a mole in his left thigh? Like REALLY close to his butt cheek!" Sierra squealed.

"How do you know this?" Airi asked, freaked out.

"Extensive research, my dear," Sierra chuckled.

"Wow, you must be really obsessed with Cody."

"It's not an obsession anymore- Cody's my whole world!"

"Okay...?"

"Don't act like you don't have a secret! Come on, tell me more about yourself!"

"Well... I have a huge sweet tooth. I love any type of chocolate- except the ones with nuts. Blagh! And for obsessions... I'm kind of an proud animefreak."

"Oh! I like anime too!"

"Really? What's your favorite one?"

"What are those two yakking about?" Gwen asked. Heather and her were getting ready for another day of torture.

"I don't know, but they seem to have gotten all buddy-buddy," Heather noticed. Were they in an alliance? If so, she needed to join them. Sierra and Airi continued to talk as they walked towards the cafeteria. Cody walked by them and smiled.

===Cody===

You see? I DO know how girls think. It could be my lucky day- maybe I should try something on Gwen...

=========o

Gwen was poking at her food. She lifted off some green mush and poked a ball. It blinked back at her.

"Agh!" she yelled as she fell off her chair. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Cody staring back at her. He gave out a hand and lifted her up.

"Uh, thanks?" Gwen said.

"Anything for a maid in distress," Cody grinned. Gwen chose to ignore the comment. Sierra witnessed this whole situation (she was right across on the same table). She purposely fell off her chair.

"Oh no, it seems I have fallen. Will someone help me up?" Sierra said. Airi lent her a hand but Sierra swatted it away and motioned towards Cody. Too bad Cody was busy trying to converse with Gwen. Sierra sighed and got back up.

===Sierra===

So what? That plan didn't work, but I am determined to have Cody pick me up! Then he'll carry me bridal style to a horse and we'll trot to a never-ending romantic sunset! Ah, I can see it now!

=========o

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE FOREST WHERE WE HELD THE TALENT SHOW!" Everyone threw their food away and walked towards the dock. There, Chris stood with a microphone.

"Hello everyone! In season one, we held an array of talents tucked hidden inside the campers. Harold- you performed a sick rap! Bridgette barfed all over the place! And Justin... you just showed off your hots. This time, each team must pick 3 people to perform a heartfelt talent! Your goal is to get a reaction from Chef!" Chris announced.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Owen said.

"Really? Do you know that scene where Bambi's mother died? Chef didn't even shed a tear!" Everyone gasped.

===Airi===

You would have to be made out of steel not to cry in that scene!

=======o

"Alrighty- now that you know how hard this challenge is going to be- go pick your guinea pigs! Haha." The Killer Bass formed into a group on the left side of the stage.

"Okay, so does anyone have any awesome talents?" Gwen asked.

"I could take off my shirt again and wet my abs," Justin suggested.

"Cody knows how to play the piano!" Sierra blurted out.

"Do you see a piano anywhere? Come on people, get serious!" Heather yelled.

"Well do you have anything good?" Geoff asked.

"How about I dance? Salsa, of course," Alejandro suggested.

"Like we're letting you ruin the competition," Duncan spat. Alejandro glared at him.

"I can do some ballet," Heather piped in.

"You sure you're not just going to get someone's diary and reading it right? Because I didn't bring a diary this time," Gwen said.

"Okay, so we have piano skills, showing off their body skills, ballet, salsa... Geoff, what can you do?" Owen asked.

"Um, I can do some wicked skateboarding skills!" Geoff said.

"Okay, Sierra, can you do that song that you slap danced to?" Cody asked.

"Which one?"

"The one about Cody!"

"Of course! Anything for my Codykinz!"

"Hey Airi, can you do anything?" Sierra asked. They all turned to Airi.

"Well, a bit, but I'm not that good-"

"It'll have to do! Come on, he's calling us!" Heather said and the 3 walked behind the stage while the rest sat down.

~~~Backstage~~~

Geoff began practicing his skateboard skills as Sierra and Airi talked. They called him down.

"OMG! In that episode I pretended I was on the stage and singing- I even practiced in front of my mirror!" Sierra shrieked, bouncing up and down. Airi sat down, her hands on her stomach.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Airi said, turning green.

"Oh come on, I bet you're not that bad!" Sierra reassured.

"But I'm so nervous! It feels like butterflies are performing the Olympics in my tummy!"

"And Sierra's up next!" Chris announced. Sierra waved and walked out into the audience.

"Uh-oh, I'm next. Maybe I can run away. Run away and live in the woods for the rest of my life. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Airi said. She slapped herself.

"No! I can't back down now! I have to do this. For the million!" She spent the rest of the time listening to Sierra's song. Unfortunately though, Chef sat like a brick of stone.

"And the last Killer Bass performance is Airi! Come on out here Airi!" Chris announced. Airi's feet felt like 1,000 pounds of weight were on them. She opened the curtain and walked into the crowd.

"Come on Airi! It all depends on you!" Chris chuckled. Airi gulped and grabbed the microphone. She turned it on. The butterflies began fluttering more and more. Her hands got all sweaty. The lights beat down on her forehead. Their eyes were piercing through her, waiting for her to sing. _'For the million,"_ she reminded herself. The music began and Airi opened her dry mouth. (To get the full feeling, listen to Weightless by Natasha Bedingfield, or you could just skip this part).

"I have to keep reminding myself  
>I'm not like anyone else<br>That's my face  
>I'm not ugly<br>That makes me VIP  
>No one exactly like this<br>No one with my fingerprints  
>No one can touch you like me<br>I can't fake what you see," Airi began. She seemed a bit nervous, but bit by bit, her confidence grew.

"They told me, girl  
>To get your way<br>You've got to be a b*  
>They say you got to get through it<br>If he's not filthy rich  
>You stop his little changes<br>'til you don't know who you are  
>Surround yourself with friends<br>Who only call you a superstar!"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah  
>But you don't know who you are<br>The sky is the limit  
>And I just wanna flow<br>Free as a spirit on a journey I'll go  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless! I'm weightless!  
>A million dark balloons heading to the ground<br>Weight of the world tries to hold us down!  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless."

"All the things I hold in my fist  
>If I don't let go, I don't exist<br>They've become the things that define me  
>How I look and love, things can buy me<br>That's not important anymore  
>I feel me writing on the floor<br>Light as a feather, I'm carefree - I'm weightless!"

"The sky is the limit  
>And I just wanna flow<br>Free as a spirit on a journey I'll go  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless  
>A million dark balloons heading to the ground<br>Weight of the world tries to hold us down  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless!"

"You told me, girl  
>To get your way<br>You've got to be a b*  
>They say a guy wont get the girl<br>If he's not filthy rich  
>That seems to me you're so heavy<br>And weighs you down lately  
>Don't wanna be, someone I hate<br>'Cause that too make no sense!"

"The sky is the limit  
>And I just wanna flow<br>Free as a spirit on a journey I'll go  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless."

"The sky is the limit  
>And I just wanna flow<br>Free as a spirit on a journey I'll go  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless!"

"A million dark balloons headed to the ground  
>Weight of the world tries to hold us down<br>Cut the strings and let me go  
>I'm weightless, I'm weightless<br>Im free as a spirit,  
>Oh oh oh yeah<br>Im weightless." Chef rose from his chair and clapped. He rubbed away his tears.

"Encore! Encore!" he yelled. Everyone else was clapping. Sierra gave her an "I-told-you" look and Airi bowed and walked off the stage. Chris walked up.

"Wow, that was a very surprising twist! Who knew Airi's annoying voice could produce that? Next up, Screaming Gophers! Let's see if you can beat that!" Chris said as Lindsay and Tyler walked up. As Lindsay and Tyler began performing some gymnastic moves, Airi sat down next to her team.

"That was amazing Airi!" Sierra squealed and hugged her.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Gwen said. They all continued to give her compliments.

"Aw thanks guys," Airi said. They all shifted their focus back to Lindsay. She was performing a 3 back flips when Tyler accidentally shifted the mat. Lindsay fell flat on her face and somehow, no one knows how, Tyler fell off the stage and crashed into Chef. He stood up in anger.

"Does making him mad count as a reaction?" Tyler asked, trying to be funny.

"I don't need to see anything else! The Killer Bass win! Screaming Gophers- you're sending someone home!" Chef yelled and stomped off to the kitchen, mumbling some curse words under his breath. The Screaming Gophers glared at Tyler.

"Um, can someone help me?" Lindsay said, a huge bruise on her face.

~~~Geoff's POV~~~

Us dudes were getting ready for bed when Justin tapped my shoulder.

"What if they eliminate Bridgette?" he asked.

"Why would they kick her out? She didn't do anything!" Justin just shrugged and walked to the restroom. Maybe he was right... I better go check- just in case. I ran out of the dorm and to the campsite. I hid behind a huge rock and peeked. Trent, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, and Izzy had marshmallows. Oh no, where's Bridgette's marshmallow?

"Bridgette, you were the 3rd act, but you never performed. You could have saved your team's butts!" Chris said.

"But Chef said-" Bridgette began.

"Tyler, you somehow fell off the stage and onto Chef. And Lindsay, if you hadn't fallen, you could have still performed and won a reaction from Chef!" The three looked at each other nervously.

"Lindsay, you're safe," Chris said and threw a marshmallow her way.

"And the safe person tonight is... Bridgette!" Oh thank gosh. My job there was done so I walked back to my cabin, glad that my babe wasn't going home.

~~~Killer Bass's Girl Cabin~~~

Gwen was chatting with Airi outside, looking at the stars.

"And then he said the sweetest thing ever. He said-" Gwen began.

"Hey there Gwen! And Airi," Cody said and joined them.

"Hi Cody!" Airi said.

"Uh, hello Cody?" Gwen said.

"What did you come out here for?" Airi asked, staring at the sky.

"To do this," Cody said. They stared at him weirdly._ 'Come on Cody, just do it!"_ Cody thought.

"To do w-" Gwen stopped midsentence when Cody grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. Airi gasped as Gwen struggled out of his grip. She finally kneed him and Cody fell down in pain.

"What the heck!" Gwen yelled and stormed inside. Airi gave Cody a questioning stare and shrugged. She walked in too. Cody stood up.

"That hurt, but it was SOO worth it!" Cody strutted back to his cabin, feeling like a new man. Sierra closed the curtains, and watched as Gwen and Airi walked in.

"Oh she will pay," Sierra muttered under her breath.

"Wow! How many surprises can these campers make? First with Airi, and now with Cody? Will Sierra get her revenge on Gwen? Will Cody regret his actions? How will Lindsay survive without Tyler? Watch out for the answers next time in Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!****

**~~~~~~~~o**

**How's that for a surprise? Lol, the song as I said above, belongs to Natasha Bedingfield. Leave a review on what you thought about Cody's kiss. Will Duncan find out? And will this cause some problems with him and Gwen? Thanks for reading!**


	7. I Have to Do What!

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Thanks to all the visitors and reviews! Let's see what happens to Cody in this episode, shall we? Lol he might get beaten up, or Gwen might decide not to tell Duncan! Read on to see what happens!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the campers were forced to put on a talent show. The Killer Bass sent Geoff, Sierra, and Airi onto the stage. Who knew Airi had a great voice? The Screaming Gophers also sent Lindsay, Tyler, and Bridgette. Unfortunately, Bridgette couldn't due to Tyler's clumsiness, causing the team their victory and booting him off. After that, Cody gathered what little dignity he had and kissed Gwen! Airi and Sierra witnessed the whole thing too! What will happen in this episode? Stay tuned and read Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Normal POV (late at night in the Killer Bass's Girl Cabin~~~

Sierra woke up and rubbed her eyes. Just outside of her window she heard construction being done. She heard several voices, some drills being used, and a forklift picking something up. She looked around the room and noticed that Gwen's and Airi's bunk beds were nowhere to be seen. The two also weren't in the room or the restroom. Sierra turned off the lights and fell onto her bed. She curled herself around the cover.

"What a wacky dream," she whispered, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~o

The morning sun beat down on Sierra's face. She lifted her eyelids and found that she was on the Dock of Shame. She panicked and stood straight up. Could this have been a prank? She studied her surroundings and found that no one else was outside. Well, anywhere near her of course. She spotted a note on the ground. She lifted it up and read it.

"You must act like you're obsessed with Alejandro - Chris," she read. She blinked. She reread the note twice, just in case her eyes were playing with her.

"WHAT?" She screamed and tossed the note into the water. Was this a challenge?

~~~Airi~~~

Airi woke up and felt the ground move as she sat up. As she finished stretching she finally opened her eyes to find that she was on a tree. Her feet failed her and she was sent falling off the tree. Her hands wailed around for a branch and finally she caught one. She climbed herself onto a sturdier one and found a note.

"You must pretend to be in a relationship with Justin," she read outloud. This caught her offguard and she fell off the branch. She landed on something soft. She stood up and realized it was Trent.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Trent!" Airi said and helped him up.

"It's ok," Trent said and read his note.

"You got one too?" Airi asked.

"Yeah, and it says I have to... reconnect with Gwen?" Trent's eyes widened at the thought. He had hardly talked to Gwen after the Aftermath and everytime had been awkward.

"Oh, that's going to be hard," Airi said.

"What did you get?"

"I have to pretend to be in a relationship with Justin," Airi snorted.

"What? You don't like Justin?"

"Well as a friend, maybe, but he is so vain."

~~~Heather and Alejandro~~~

Alejandro was peacefully sleeping when Heather woke up. She yawned and lifted her head. Her pillow was surprisingly hard- it felt like someone's abs... Heather screamed as she realized that she was laying on top of Alejandro. He screamed too and they both stood up. They turned away from each other. Blushing, Heather picked up a note from the ground.

"You must act like each other all day-Chris," she read out loud.

"Let me see that!" Alejandro said and snatched the note out of her hands.

"You must act like each other... So I have to be snobby?" Alejandro asked. Heather punched him.

"I am not snobby!"

~~~Cody~~~

Cody woke up in the middle of the floor in his cabin. He groaned and stood up. The room had been cleared of everything except for a note.

"You have to speak in lyric form? What does that mean?" He turned it over.

"But the lyrics must be from songs," he read. He stood there, dumbfounded. Should he just not talk today at all?

~~~Gwen~~~

Gwen woke up in an uncomfortable position. She was laying in a cold cave on top of a rock. She rolled over and found a note.

"You must act like you're in a relationship with Cody," she read. She reread it 10 times and then screamed.

"OH CHRIS YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

~~~~~~~o

Here is the Screaming Gophers notes (and where they were sleeping)

Lindsay (under the dock in her bed) "Act like a cat all day"

DJ (on top of a bear) "Act like a bad boy"

Bridgette (on top of her cabin) "You can NOT kiss Geoff today. AT ALL!"

Trent (it says above) (in the forest on a rock) "You must reconnect with Gwen."

~~~~~~~o

"Campers! Everyone meet in the cafeteria! Like, right now! And no talking to anybody!" Airii rubbed her head and joined Trent to the cafeteria. There, she realized her team was in bad shape. They had bags under their eyes and Gwen was trying to fix her back. Airi laughed.

"What Gwen? Did you-" she started when Chris put his arm on her mouth.

"Sh! No talking! Well, not yet." She bit his hand and he yelped and took it off.

"Ouch! Okay... as all of you know, you woke up in random spots. But only some of you woke up with a note next to you. Every team is going to have to perform those acts, and the last person to stop acting wins for their teams! Also, you can't tell your teammates what your note said," Chris explained. He laughed at the teams faces.

===Gwen===

Have I said how much I HATE Chris? Because I really do at the moment!

===Airi===

How do you stage a relationship when the other person doesn't know you're "dating"? Maybe I should ask Sierra..

===Sierra===

There is nothing good about Alejandro! I swear, I must have gotten the worst challenge! My poor Cody, don't take this too hard!

===Lindsay===

Meow. Or is it "Moo"? I don't know... RIBBIT!

==========o

"I guess I'll leave you guys to the acting, haha, this is going to be entertaining," Chris laughed and left the cafeteria. Lindsay turned to her teammates and meowed. They dismissed this as her normal behaviour.

"So, who in our team got a note?" Leshawna asked. Lindsay, Bridgette, DJ, and Trent raised their hands.

"Um... I'm going to go talk to..Gwen," Trent said and looked for her. DJ set off to talk with Duncan and Lindsay started purring.

"How about our team? I mean... So which of you losers got a note?" Alejandro said in a high pitched voice. Heather punched him again and raised her hand. Gwen, Airi, Cody, and Sierra raised their hands too.

"So what did you get Airi?" Justin asked.

"I can't tell," Airi reminded him.

"Come on, you can tell me." Airi then remembered her note.

"Sorry s-sweey p-pie, but I would that would get me k-kicked out," Airi stuttered, trying to hold back a blush. Everyone gasped.

===Justin===

So she has to act like she likes me huh? She probably already does, but now I can use this to my advantage...

==========o

"Hey Airi, let's go on a romantic date," Justin said and sweeped his arm around her.

"What the he- I mean, you're so thoughtful Justin." Airi forced a fake smile and resisted pushing his arm off of her.

===Airi===

It's for the million! But if he tries anything else...

========o

"Sorry Cody, but I have to do this," Sierra said. Cody backed away, thinking that she was about to glomp him and try and kiss him. Sierra turned to Alejandro.

"OMG Alejandro your shirt is so cute!" Sierra squealed.

"What the-" Alejandro said in a girl voice and was glomped by Sierra.

===Heather===

Who knew Sierra was such a god actor? I mean, she is acting right? She has to be!

===========o

"Hey there Pasty," Duncan teased and grabbed Gwen's waist. Cody grimaced at this.

"Now we can hang out together all day and watch the others act stupidly," Duncan laughed and proceeded to kiss Gwen. She turned her head and walked out of his embrace.

"Sorry Duncan, but-" Gwen began.

"But what?"

"I'm going to be with Cody all day!" Gwen blurted.

"Oh my gosh," Cody said.

"Why are you with that little dweeb? You'd rather be with him than your boyfriend?" Duncan asked, getting mad.

"Cody... Cody is my boyfriend," Gwen whispered. Duncan cursed and stormed out of the room. Trent was behind them and heard the whole story.

"Come on Cody," Gwen said, irritated. She grabbed his hand anf headed towards the door.

"Um, would you mind if I joined you two?" Trent asked. Gwen shrugged and they walked out. Cody, finally snapping out of his fantasy world that had appeared when Gwen grabbed his hand, stopped them.

"Can you hold on a bit,  
>Stop before we go?<br>'Cause I might need a moment-  
>And I wouldn't wanna spoil it," he said. They stared at him as he ran back to his cabin.<p>

===Gwen===

Great. First I have to pretend to like the very guy who kissed me last night and now a guy I've been trying to avoid is going to be with us? I hate you so much right now Chris McLean.

=========o

~~~Cody's POV~~~

I rushed back to my cabin and got my comb and cologne. MY FIRST DATE WITH GWEN! I need to look my best! And smell my best! Um... I also need to have some interesting topics! Um... If only Trent wasn't going- it would be SO MUCH easier. I can still kiss her in front of him, right? Wait, I have to speak in lyrics. Oh, this is going to be hard...

~~~DJ's POV~~~

I watched Duncan storm out of the cafeteria. This is not good. How can I ask him how act bad if he's mad? Who else in here is bad? Geoff? No. Harold? Heck no! I gathered my strength and walked out to talk with Duncan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Hey there babe," Geoff said and embraced Bridgette. He leaned in to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Um, let's do something else today," Bridgette said.

"But we always make-out Bridge," Geoff said.

"I know, but let's be more creative today."

"Oh I see how it is. You don't want to kiss me!" Geoff said with a hurt face.

"No sweety, it's not that!"

"Then kiss me!"

"But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because my note said I couldn't!" Bridgette blurted out. A bell was heard and the loudspeakers turned on.

"And Bridgette is the first person out!" Chris yelled. Bridgette sighed and sat down.

"Sorry poohie-bear. I didn't know," Geoff said.

"Oh who cares? Now we can make-out however much we want!" Bridgette said and glomped Geoff.

~~~Back with Heather, Sierra, and Alejandro~~~

"OMG Heather, did you know there's a fanclub about you and Alejandro? I mean, he is so hot!" Sierra squealed.

"Me, with her? Why- I mean.. I have the ugliest face in all of TV," Alejandro said, turning back to his "Heather voice".

"Well I'm not so great either. I play with girl's hearts like little toys. It seems my mother never showed me some manners," Heather scoffed, using a deep voice.

"Well, I would put some fruit under my shirt, but I'm flatchested! I don't even know why I wear a bra!"

"Really? Because I don't know why I wear boxers!"

"Oh, you wear boxers Alejandro?" Sierra squealed.

"Well, I was bald on national TV!"

"And I was shown screaming like a little girl when I ran away from the volcano."

"No I wasn't! You try being burned alive!" Alejandro yelled.

"Ha! I caught you- er... me!" Heather screamed in victory. The familiar bell was rung.

"And Alejandro is out! Only 8 left!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker.

~~~Airi and Justin~~~

"So Airi, you enjoying the view?" Justin asked. They were on the Dock of Shame, having a picnic with food that Justin coaxed out of Chef.

"Yeah, the scenery is pretty awesome," Airi said, taking it all in.

"Oh Airi, you make me laugh. I was talking about me," Justin said.

"Oh."

"You see Airi? We're perfect together! I can make myself handsome, and you can admire it," Justin sighed.

"Um ok?"

"You haven't said much Airi."

"I guess I'm not really talkative on first dates?"

"Well I can change that," Justin said and leaned in. He closed his eyes. His hand held her chin up and just as their lips were a few centimeters away, she raised her hand and made him kiss it.

"Oh Airi, you're such a great kisser," Justin mummered. Airi shuddered and took her hand away. He opened his eyes and they continued eating.

===Airi===

That was a close one! Next time I might not be so lucky.. *shudders*

=======o

~~~Trent and Gwen~~~

Cody rushed back to the group, smelling a lot like cologne.

"What took you so long man?" Trent asked.

"I just need to say hello?" They shrugged and walked into the forest. Once they found a good place, they all sat down.

"So..." Trent said, trying to break the ice.

"Um, have you guys seen any good movies lately?" Trent asked.

"Trent, we've been in this camp for a few weeks- and I don't think we've watched any movies," Gwen pointed out.

"Oh yeah, silly me," he chuckled. Gwen joined in his laugh, but it just ended awkwardly.

"So what do you want to do Cody?" Gwen asked.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything.  
>I just wanna lay in my bed." Cody said.<p>

"Okay? Is your challenge something about lyrics?" Gwen asked. A bell was heard.

"And Gwen is out!" Chris yelled.

"What? You never said we couldn't ask them!" Gwen yelled back.

"WELL I JUST MADE IT UP! Plus, you weren't doing anything with Cody. Neither are you Trent. Both of you are out! 6 are left!" Chris retorted back.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving," Gwen said and stood up.

"Me too," Trent said. Cody tried to stop Gwen.

"Baby please don't gooo!" he said. Gwen hit him with a rock.

"Don't call me "baby"," she said and set off to find Duncan.

~~~Duncan and DJ~~~

"So you want ME to teach YOU to be a bad boy?" Duncan asked. DJ nodded.

"Sure dude, but you have to be dedicated," Duncan shrugged and waved DJ closer.

"First we need to change your appearance," Duncan said and led him to the cabins.

~~~20 minutes later~~~

"There! You got the look down."

DJ's hair was put up in a mohawk and he wore the same clothes as Duncan.

"Um, I'm not sure about this... plus, the clothes are pretty tight," DJ complained.

"Shut up. The next step is facing your fear about animals," Duncan said.

"But I have a curse!"

"I said shut up! Here, pet this rabbit." He outstretched his hand which held a rabbit.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can."

"I can't!"

"YES you can!"

"NO I CAN'T!"

"DUDE, GET THE DARN RABBIT!" DJ ran out of the cabin crying. The bell was rung and the loudspeakers turned on.

"And DJ is out! 5 left!"

~~~With Heather, Sierra, and Alejandro~~~

"You see what you did? You caused me to get out!" Alejandro said.

"No, Heather did," Heather said as she crossed her arms.

"You ARE Heather!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, second me."

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

"You do know you are insulting yourself, right?"

"That's right.. if I'm me, and so are you, I can insult Heather! And since you are me, you have to act like me and bash on yourself too!"

"What? I'm you and I didn't even understand that."

"Did you guys hear about Heather's butt pimples?" Alejandro teased.

"What? She doesn't have butt pimples!"

"How would you know?" Alejandro asked. Heather blushed and slapped him.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk! I do not have butt pimples!" The bell rang.

"And Heather's out!" Chris said.

"I hate you so much," Heather yelled.

"The feelings mutual," Alejandro said, rubbing his red cheek.

"THE FOUR REMAINING CAMPERS PLEASE MEET AT THE CAFETERIA IF YOU'RE NOT THERE ALREADY!" Chris announced on the loudspeaker. The four met up and walked to the front of the room.

"To speed things up a little, we are on a schedule, you're going to have to do some stunts! First up, Cody! Just like in the beauty pageants, you must answer some questions that we will draw from this bowl. Your first is, what is your goal for today?"

"Daylight come and we don't wanna go home," he said.

"True that. No one wants to walk the Dock of Shame today. We move on to Airi. Airi, what's the best thing about Justin?"

"Um... his good looks?"

"Okay, that was an easy one. Up next, Sierra! Sierra, you must get "married" with Alejandro. Do you accept?"

"Um...well, you see...I don't...I..I only love Cody!" Sierra blurted out.

"And we have 1 person out! You're up next Lindsay! Your stunt is to jump from table to table- just like a cat." Lindsay jumped on all fours onto the table. She jumped back and forth until Chris got dizzy.

"Okay! Okay! Here, have a ball of yarn," Chris said and threw it at Lindsay. She caught it with her hands and began playing around with it.

"Aww, cute! Airi, your challenge this time is to kiss Justin- right in the lips!"

"Why do you always make me kiss people?" Airi asked, annoyed.

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"Fine." Justin walked up to her and leaned in. Airi began backing away until her back hit the wall. Justin's face closed in and out of instinct, Airi kneed him.

"Agh!" Justin yelled in pain and fell down.

"And Airi is out! Cody, your next question is- How would you describe your crush at the moment?"

"Her face is a map of the world,  
>Is a map of the world.<br>You can see she's a beautiful girl,  
>She's a beautiful girl.<br>And everything around her is a silver pool of light.  
>The people who surround her feel the benefit of it.<br>It makes you calm-  
>She holds you captivated in her palm."<p>

"Gag. You're such a romantic," Chris teased.

"Oh shut-up," Cody said, embarrased.

"And Cody is out! Lindsay wins for the Screaming Gophers! But, this challenge was a reward challenge, so the Screaming Gopher's will enjoy messages given by our interns!" The Screaming Gopher's cheered and the Killer Bass walked back to their cabins.

~~~Killer Bass's Girl Cabin~~~

"So who do you think he was talking about?" Sierra asked Airi. Sierra had asked Airi to paint her toenails, and so Airi was painting them purple.

"Who?"

"Cody!"

"Oh, I think he was talking about Gw- I mean, you of course! You guys are married after all." _'Quick save,'_ Airi thought.

"I know right? He is so romantic!" Off in the restroom, Heather and Gwen were changing into their pjs.

"So what happened with you and Alejandro?" Gwen asked. Heather blushed.

"Don't ask."

"Where did you end up sleeping then?" Gwen asked. Again, Heather blushed. Gwen laughed at this.

"Hey, don't laugh! You had to spend the day with Cody!"

"We didn't do anything though," Gwen said and began brushing her hair. The girls got changed in silence and joined Sierra and Airi in the room.

"Hey, did you guys hear the news?" Airi asked.

"What news?" Gwen asked.

"The next time we have a free day, we're going to plan to bring together the 2 girl cabins like a huge sleepover!" Sierra squealed.

"That sounds kinda lame," Heather said.

"Who cares? I like sleepovers," Airi said.

"Like, me too!" Sierra squealed and they began to talk about all the things a sleepover needs.

~~~~~~~~o

Well that ends it for this episode of TDRI. Airi was forced to date Justin, even though she wouldn't kiss him. Cody and Gwen's "relationship" ended really quick. Bridgette couldn't stop kissing Geoff for a second! Will all of these change in the next episode? Probably not, but stay tuned for the next Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!

**~~~~~~~õ**

** What do you think? Leave a review on whose challenge you thought was the hardest and why. It's about 3 am right now so bye! And thanks for reading!**


	8. Flour and Some Plastic Wrap

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hey there! Thanks for all the reviews! And for anybody reading this too. Anyway, let's begin the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sierra and Airi ran around the room, gathering the stuff.

"Do you have the sleeping bags?" Airi asked, holding up a clipboard with a list.

"Check!"

"Um, let's see... what about the toothpaste?"

"Toothpaste? Um, no...Wait- yes! Wait, that's not it. We don't have the toothpaste!"

"No toothpaste? WE'RE DOOMED!"

"WHERE IS THE TOOTHPASTE?" The two began running franticly around the room, searching for the toothpaste. Heather rolled her eyes and sank back down, reading her magazine.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Gwen asked, stepping out of the restroom. She had just finished brushing her teeth and was holding the toothpaste. Sierra and Airi watched as she packed it into their bags and sat down on her bunk.

"So that's where it was," Airi said, nervously rubbing her neck.

"I'm going to go change," Sierra said and carried her pjs to the restroom. Airi was already in her pjs and so was Gwen. But Heather was just lying on her bed, reading.

"You're not going Heather?" Airi asked, checking out the magazine title.

"Nope, I think something fishy is going to happen tonight," Heather concluded. Airi and Gwen shrugged.

"Well, I need the relaxation- you know just us girls," Airi said.

"Me too. I had a rough time trying to talk with Duncan. He wouldn't listen to me!" Gwen said, burrowing her head into the pillow.

"What was he so mad about?" Sierra asked, stepping out of the restroom.

"I'll tell you guys later- let's head on to the Screaming Gopher's Girl Cabin." The three gathered their stuff and said their good-byes to Heather.

~~~Killer Bass's Boy Cabin~~~

Everyone was getting ready to sleep when Duncan burst through the door.

"Guys, stop what you're doing. We have a mission," he said. After he got everyone's attention, he continued.

"I overheard Sierra, Airi and Lindsay talking something about a "girl sleepover"," he informed them.

"Like, with pillow fights and games?" Owen asked.

"Yes! The girls have let their guard down around us- and as men, we must spy on them."

"But what's in it for us? I don't want to betray my sweetie pooh," Geoff asked.

"Don't you wanna know what Bridgette thinks about you? Sleepovers are known for telling secrets you know."

"What about us?" Justin asked, pointing at Cody, Owen, and Alejandro.

"Sleepovers are also known for girls wearing comfortable clothes- they are all girls you know."

"So they could be wearing hot pjs?" Cody asked. Duncan nodded and Cody's head was filled with perverted fantasies.

"I won't pass up an opportunity to see Airi in cute pjs- I'm in," Justin announced.

"Me too," Geoff agreed.

"Sign me up!" Owen chuckled.

"Count me in!" Cody laughed.

"You guys disgust me. A true gentleman wouldn't do that," Alejandro scoffed.

"And like you're a true gentleman? Come on dude- I bet Heather will be there."

"Heather? Really? I mean, count me in tambien. But I'm only there to crash the sleepover. Nothing else." They rolled their eyes and gathered around Duncan.

"Justin, go inform the other guys. Tell them to come over here, and I'll explain the full mission," Duncan instructed. Justin nodded and ran off to the other cabin.

~~~Heather's POV~~~

I set my magazine down and stretched. It had only been a few minutes since Gwen, Sierra, and Airi had left. I opened the curtains and saw Justin running to the Killer Bass's Guy Cabin with Harold, DJ, and Trent. They're up to something... I better go check, just in case. I walked out the cabin and walked to the Killer Bass's Boy Cabin. I crawled into a bush close to a window. I stood up and pressed my ear against the wall. All I could hear was mumbling. I needed to open the door.

"Wait up you guys, let me open the window- it's hot in here," Cody said. I heard footsteps coming closer and ducked under the window. Cody raised it up and walked back to his group. Now I can hear them...

"First, we'll send a guy inside to chat with the girls a bit. He'll plant a listening device on one of the bunk beds before leaving, letting us hear what they say. I suggest we send Justin," Duncan instructed. Everyone nodded.

"Then, after we've gathered up some juicy gossip, we'll cut the lights out. This will freak them out. Some of us will make spooky noises and then we'll storm into the cabin, dressed like ghosts or something, causing the girls to run out to the forest and sleep out there. It's a foolproof plan. This is our time to get our edge back in the game," Duncan announced.

"Guys rule!" Geoff yelled.

"Yeah, guys do rule!" Owen and Cody joined in. Soon enough, they were all chanting that.

"Okay, sh! Justin, go and get them ready. Here's the device. This is going to be fun." Heather crawled away from their cabin.

"Sabotage huh? Well, we'll see about that." Heather grinned and walked to her cabin.

~~~Screaming Gopher's Girl Cabin~~~

"And then, he told me-" Gwen began, when suddenly there was a knock.

"Who could that be?" Airi asked, and stood up to answer it.

"Oh, hi Justin," Airi said, and let him in.

"Looking good Airi," Justin teased.

"Shut up before I make you," Airi retorted back.

"Feisty," he teased, and sat down on Lindsay's bunk.

"So what are you doing here?" Leshawna asked. Suddenly, they heard another knock. Heather walked in with her pjs on.

"Sorry I'm late," Heather said and set down her sleeping bag. She smiled at Justin.

"What are you doing here Justin?" she asked sweetly.

"Um... nothing really. Just wanted to check on you girls," he said and put his hands by his back. He dropped the device on the blanket.

"Oh, how sweet," Heather faked.

"Well, I better get going. I've got do...stuff..." And with that, Justin stood up and left. But not before blowing Airi a kiss though. Heather stood up and walked to Lindsay's bunk. She picked up the "bug".

"Haha, I knew it," Heather said.

"Um, excuse me Heather, but knew what?" Sierra said.

"Yeah, and you said you weren't coming," Gwen pointed out.

"There's no time for that. I'll explain in the restroom." She pushed everyone into the restroom and shut the door.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Leshawna asked, pissed off.

"I overheard the boys talking about crashing the sleepover. Justin just came in to drop the listening device." She opened the door and pointed to it. They all gasped.

"What are they going to do next?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, they said they were going to listen in to our "secrets"," Heather informed them.

"What? Who do they think they are?" Izzy yelled.

"Shh! Next, they're going to cut the lights and several of them are going to come in dressed as ghost or other scary things. They expect us to flee into the forest, screaming, and end up sleeping out there."

"Oh! They are SO going to get it!" Leshawna yelled.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Airi asked.

"Well, first, they're going to try listening to us, right? Well, we need to make up some lies. The rest, I will tell you later on. If only we could see their expressions," Heather laughed.

"Let's get out there," Sierra whispered and the girls sat back down on their sleeping bags. Oh, this was going to be fun...

~~~Back with the boys~~~

"Shh! It's finally working!" Cody yelled. They gathered around him as he placed the device on the ground. (When I put a "~" it means we turn to the other room)

~"So Sierra, do you have any juicy stories about you and Cody?" Bridgette asked.

"Actually, the other day in the picnic, he kissed me! He even gave me present!" Sierra squealed.

"OMG! A ring? Really?"

~"What the? I didn't give her a ring! Much less a kiss!" Cody said.

"Shh!" the other guys said.

~"No fair!" Airi said.

"What do you mean no fair?" Sierra asked.

"Well, Cody is mine too!"

"Don't worry, we can share him!"

~"Airi likes me?" Cody yelled.

"She likes a dweeb like you?" Justin yelled. Justin glared at Cody.

~"Sure! So Bridgette, how's it going with Geoff?" Airi asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, Geoff's kisses are getting SO sloppy. I almost don't want to kiss him!" Bridgette said.

~"SLOPPY? Are my lips sloppy?" Geoff asked Alejandro.

"HUH! ARE THEY?"

"How would I know?" Alejandro pointed out.

~"But do you know who the hottest guy here is?" Izzy asked. She grabbed Airi's sketchbook and wrote his name.

~The boys leaned in. Who was the hottest guy? Was it Trent? Duncan? Alejandro?

~"Owen of course!" they all yelled.

~"I give up," Justin said and sank into the ground.

"I never knew I had so many fan girls," Owen giggled.

~"So Airi and Sierra, what song would you use to describe your feelings towards Cody?" Lindsay asked.

"How about "I Kissed a Girl"?" Heather teased.

~"Hey!" Cody groaned.

"Sh! Gwen's saying something about me!" Duncan said.

~"He's such a romantic you know. He doesn't show it much, but he's really caring."

"AWW! So he's not a bad boy!" the girls said.

~"What? I am a bad boy!" Duncan yelled.

"Did you know he has 2 pet bunnies?"

"Aww! What else does he do?" Izzy asked.

"He always tells me corny pick-up lines too," Gwen said, stifling a laugh.

~The guys were laughing at Duncan.

"You know what? Enough listening. I say we do some action!" Duncan yelled. He turned the device off and stood up.

"Trent and DJ, you two will go cut the lights. We'll get dressed. Everyone, good luck," Duncan announced.

~Bridgette bolted through the door, out of breath.

"Trent and DJ are coming to cut the lights!" she yelled. Everyone stood up and turned to Heather.

"We're ready over here," Sierra said, finishing applying the rest of the fake blood.

"Okay... It takes a few minutes to come over here, so we need to hurry up and go outside. Lindsay and Airi gather the stuff," Heather instructed. Lindsay grabbed the flour and Airi grabbed the plastic wrap. Everyone rushed outside, and Heather left a note on the wall. They rushed towards the forest, Heather dropping some candy along the way.

~"Do you know how to do this?" DJ asked, holding some pliers.

"Um, I think Cody said it was the blue and green," Trent said. DJ cut them and Trent watched the lights go off.

"Okay DJ, let's go inform the others," Trent said and they jogged to the cabin. There, they were wearing masks and black clothing.

"LET'S GO SHOW THOSE GIRLS WHO'S BOSS AROUND HERE!" Duncan yelled and the chanted "Guys rule". They reached the girl's cabin and began with the spooky noises. After 5 minutes of this, they stormed into the cabin.

"AGH! WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU!" Geoff yelled. The guys ran around until they noticed the room was empty of people. There was blood everywhere. Streaks of it on the walls, puddles on the floor, and on the sleeping bags too.

"What happened here?" Owen asked, and they lifted their masks.

"Hey, here's a note!" Justin announced and they rushed to him.

"I'm writing this before he reaches me. Follow the candy trail I leave and help us. Please, he's coming! -Airi," Duncan read.

"Oh my dear Airi!" Justin yelled.

"I say we go and help them!" Geoff announced.

"But he'll kill us too!" DJ shrieked.

"Listen, we can't just leave my new crush out there!" Cody yelled.

"Cody's right. We're men- we can handle anything!" Trent yelled. They agreed and followed the jellybeans into the forest.

~"What's taking them so long?" Lindsay whispered. They were on the sides of two hills. There was a trail between them, and two trees on the sides. Gwen and Bridgette finished placing the plastic wrap between the two trees. Heather was handing out the flour in handfuls.

"Sh!" Airi whispered. The moonlight was hidden by the trees, making them invisible. It also didn't reflect off the plastic wrap. The girls kneeled down, flour ready, and quiet. Their breathing slowed and all they could hear was crickets. Soon, they heard the footsteps of the boys. They were running.

"Look, the trail points over here!" Cody yelled.

"Get ready," Heather whispered. They boys kept running until they slammed into the plastic wrap.

"NOW!" Heather yelled and they threw the flour. Everyone was covered in a white cloud. The girls followed Heather back to the camp. They locked the 3 other cabins and ran to the Killer Bass's Girl Cabin. They locked that one as well and pretended to go to sleep. They tried stifling their laughter as they heard the boys running back, covered with flour. The girls couldn't control their laughter, so they just watched as they tried to open the other cabins. They finally came to the one they were occupying and yelled to let them in. They laughed at their faces and closed the curtain.

"Come on!" Alejandro yelled. They turned off the lights and fell asleep. The boys groaned and fell asleep on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o

**OH! I guess girls do rule after all, lol. Serves them right though. What did you think? Do you think the girls pranked the boys well enough? Leave a review on your thoughts. Thanks for reading! This has been Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**


	9. She Kissed the Bullet

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and hits! I appreciate your reviews about the whole pranking episode. And yes, Cottontop, not ALL guys are like that, but let's just say the guys got a little carried away trying to prank them. Now, let's begin the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the campers woke up in mysterious places. Some woke up next to a note, telling them how they had to act for the rest of the day. Some of the campers had easy challenges, and others had to fight to stay sane. Others just had to date someone. I mean, how hard is it to date Justin? Now Cody is another story. Will Duncan finally listen to Gwen? Will the boys be mad about the prank? And more importantly, will my coffee ever GET HERE? Find out in this episode of Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Cody's POV~~~

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. My back was on the ground and I felt someone else on me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning Codykinz," Sierra said, snuggling into my arms. I freaked out and threw her off me. I then realized all the other guys had left to the cafeteria. They saw Sierra on me and didn't tell me? You would think some people would have your back. I was still covered in flour, and the cabins were still locked. I guess I'll just go like this.

"You know Cody, if you need a shower; I could lick you clean- like a cat!" Sierra said.

"Um, no thanks," I replied, shuddering at the thought. I walked away and watched as she walked towards Airi.

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Airi! I need your help!" Sierra yelled. She walked to Airi.

"What's the problem?" Airi asked, entering the cafeteria. Airi met eyes with Justin, and he looked away. Weird... he usually would come up to her and flirt or something.

"Well, lately, Cody and I have been having problems," Sierra confessed and grabbed a plate.

"Like what kind of problems?" Airi watched as Chef plopped some blue mushy material onto her plate.

"Well, I've been trying to flirt with Cody, but he's SO CLUELESS!" Sierra wailed as they sat down.

"Shouldn't he be the one making the moves?"

"That's what I thought! But he never does anything!"

"Oh I see."

"That's why I have to do everything. I'm wearing the pants in the relationship!"

"Well maybe if you give him some time, he'll surprise you." Just as Airi finished saying that, Justin and Cody sat next to them.

"Airi, tell me it isn't true!" Justin yelled.

"What isn't true?" Airi asked.

"That you like Cody!" Airi and Sierra exchanged glances and laughed. After 5 minutes of their never-ending laughter, Justin and Cody left.

"So what does that mean?" Justin asked Cody.

"I'm not sure. I have read tons of girl magazines, but I don't think I've come across something like that," Cody answered.

"OMG, they actually believe what we said last night?" Sierra said, wiping her tears of laughter away.

"I know right? To think that I would like Cody!" Airi laughed. Sierra stopped laughing.

"Well, anyone could fall in love with him- he's so charming!" Sierra pointed out.

"Sure." Airi rolled her eyes. Yet, something in her stomach turned. Was it Chef's blue meat? Or was it about Cody's "charms"?

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE BATTLEFIELD!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker. Everyone exchanged glances.

"The battlefield?" Trent asked.

"AND BY BATTLEFIELD, I MEAN THIS PLACE IN THE FOREST MARKED BY FLAGS! GO, GO, GO!" Everyone tossed their food and walked to the designated area. Once there, they saw Chris and Chef in football gear.

"We're playing football?" Airi asked, fidgeting.

"Actually, first I have an announcement!" Chris said.

"Duncan and I had a chat this morning. Something about the girl's having a prank fight?" Chris announced.

"Well, we decided, wouldn't it be fun to separate the teams again? But this time, boys vs. girls? Haha, and, there's 8 of you on each team! So, get together and form a new team name!"

"We should have some sort of girly name," Lindsay announced.

"Like what?" Leshawna asked.

"The Sparkly Unicorns!" Lindsay shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Um, trying not to be mean here, but that's stupid," Heather pointed.

"We need them to think we're tough," Airi said.

"Unicorns can be tough!" Lindsay retorted.

"Can we get over the unicorns?" Bridgette asked, running out of patience.

"Oh Chris- we've got our name!" the boys yelled.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"We're the Sneaky Ninjas! I thought of it!" Cody yelled, proud of himself.

"Darn it! I was thinking of that!" Airi yelled.

"Girls? What's your name?" Chris asked.

"Uh...what should we tell him?" Gwen whispered.

"I'm telling you- the unic-" Lindsay began.

"No! How about-" Izzy began.

"We're the Queen Monsters!" Sierra yelled.

"HUH?" Everyone yelled.

"I like it! So we have the Sneaky Ninjas over here in the left, and the Queen Monsters in the right," Chris announced. The girls glared at Sierra.

"What? Did you want to be called the Sparkly Unicorns?" she asked.

"Well I did!" Lindsay yelled.

"Enough of the names! Today, our challenge consists of different challenges, to see which kind is better- the boys, or girls?"

===Gwen===

At first it was the whole Cody thing, and now I'm in a different team than my boyfriend? Well, I still think he's my boyfriend- though I'm not sure anymore.

===Cody===

Whatever these challenges are, we're going to win. After all, we are ninjas, aren't we?

=========o

"The first challenge is a typical sport's challenge. We're playing "Capture the Flag"," Chris said.

"That should be easy," Alejandro said.

"Actually, the flags are up THERE," Chris said, pointing to the two poles. They were both 100 feet high.

"I still think it's easy," Alejandro said.

"Well then. But, after watching Mulan with Chef last night, I decided that to climb the pole, you must use these weights!" Chef walked towards with the medals.

"This one represents honor. And the other represents... wits? I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention. Anyways, you will need both to win and capture the flag from the other teams. Get to your sides and I'll signify when you can start," Chris announced. Chef placed the weights on both side and both teams began strategizing.

~~~With the Guys~~~

"Guys, this is the time to get the girls back for what they did," Duncan said, all 8 of them in a circle.

"I still have flour in my hair!" Justin wailed.

"Exactly. Alejandro and Justin, you two will distract the girls with your looks. Owen and Geoff will protect the flag pole. Harold DJ will be hiding in the trees close to the poles. If someone comes close, they'll jump onto them. Since Cody and I are the fastest, we'll run for the flag. Everyone clear of the plan?" Duncan asked.

"Crystal!" They yelled.

"Okay then! Spread out!"

~~~With the Girls~~~

"I still think we should have been unicorns," Lindsay muttered.

"I have a plan you guys!" Airi said.

"So, my plan is that we'll use Les-" Heather began with the other 7 around her.

"Hey! I said I had a plan!" Airi yelled.

"The small girl suddenly has a brain?" Leshawna laughed.

"Hey! It's a good plan!" Airi yelled, annoyed.

"We're going to stick to Heather's plan. After all, she did save our butts last night," Gwen pointed out.

"Just stick to the singing," Heather said and continued on to the plan.

===Airi===

And here I thought Heather was becoming nice! I DO have good plans! It's just that no one has let me express them...

=======o

"Sierra and Izzy will protect the flag. Bridgette, Leshawna, Airi and I will run for the flag. Lindsay and Gwen will stay close behind. Any questions?" Heather asked.

"But what if Cody's a runner? Couldn't he manipulate Si-" Airi began but was shushed by Heather.

"None? Okay, let's begin." A few seconds after that, they heard a loud whistle.

"Bridgette, Leshawna, and Airi, follow me!" Heather said as they plunged through the woods. After a few minutes, Gwen and Lindsay followed close behind.

~~~With the Guys~~~

"That's the signal! Let's go men!" Duncan ran, Cody right by his side. A few minutes later, Alejandro and Justin followed. They stopped halfway, ready to confuse the girls. Meanwhile, Owen and Geoff walked around the pole while Harold and DJ climbed the trees.

~~~Sierra and Izzy~~~

"Look Sierra! Watch me do a backflip from tree to tree!" Izzy yelled, running to a tree.

"No Izzy! We're supposed to guard the flag!" Sierra said. Alas, Izzy began playing around, leaving Sierra behind to protect the pole from Cody and Duncan.

~~~Heather, Airi, Leshawna, and Bridgette~~~

"Hey Heather! I hear something!" Airi yelled. They all pulled to a stop and listened. Sure enough, they heard hard footsteps. Duncan and Cody zoomed past them.

"Taste our dust!" Duncan yelled as they laughed.

"We have to go after them!" Bridgette yelled.

"Actually, we can't let you," Alejandro said. Justin and Alejandro came out from behind the trees.

"Gwen and Lindsay will stop them. Airi and Leshawna, go on. Bridgette and I will handle these clowns," Heather announced. Airi and Leshawna nodded and began running past Alejandro and Justin.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that- Justin!" Alejandro yelled and motioned towards Justin. Alejandro caught Leshawna and just as Airi ran past Justin, he reached out and caught her arm. Justin proceeded to try and grab the other hand, when Airi kneed him again.

"No hard feelings!" Airi yelled and ran away. Leshawna saw this and bit Alejandro's hands.

"Ow! What the heck?" He let go of her and watched as she ran away with Airi. He began to run after her, but Heather tripped him.

"You're not going anywhere."

~~~Gwen and Lindsay~~~

"Ow! Gwen, could we stop? I think I hurt my foot!" Lindsay said and sat down.

"Come on Lindsay, we have to be the back-up plan!" She sighed and sat down next to Lindsay.

"What's the problem?"

"I think I stepped on a knife!"

"You can't step on a knife out here- Look, you just have a sticker on you." She pulled it out and they stood up again.

"Now come on- before the guys run p-"

"Hi there Pastey!" Duncan yelled and they ran past them. Cody followed close behind and winked at Gwen.

"Come on Gwen, let's go get them!" Lindsay yelled and they began to chase the two boys. They soon lost track of them though.

~~~Harold, DJ, Geoff, and Owen~~~

"So then, she says that I kiss sloppy! I don't kiss sloppy!" Geoff wailed.

"Geoff! The girls are coming!" Sure enough, Airi and Leshawna ran out of the woods.

"NOW!" Harold yelled and jumped out of the tree. He landed on Leshawna, but DJ landed on a bunny.

"NO! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO HURT AN ANIMAL?" DJ yelled. Airi zoomed past Owen and Geoff and grabbed the weights. She tried to grab them, but they were too heavy.

"What the heck? How am I supposed to climb with these?" Airi asked, frustrated. She was pulled back from the pole by Owen and Geoff.

"Let go of me!"

~~~Sierra~~~~

"Izzy! Izzy! Where are you?" Sierra yelled. She heard rustling in a nearby bush.

"Oh there you are!" Sierra walked towards the bush when Duncan and Cody jumped out.

"Hurry! Take care of Sierra while I climb the pole!" Duncan yelled and grabbed the weights.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Sierra yelled and ran towards Duncan. Cody caught her arm.

"Cody let go!" Sierra yelled and proceeded to run towards Duncan. She began pulling him down.

"Dude! Control her!"

"With what?"

"KISS HER!"

"WHAT NO!"

"Do you wanna win or not?" Cody sighed and grabbed Sierra by the waist.

===Cody===

Do NOT judge me for this!

=========o

Cody kissed Sierra with as much force as he could, even slipping some tongue in there. Sierra blushed as red as Elmo's fur and fainted. Duncan slid down the pole, the flag in his hand.

"Whoa dude, what did you do to her?

~~~Back with Chris~~~

"And so, the guys win the first part of the challenge! Gaining an advantage in the next round!" Chris yelled, with everyone around him. Well, almost everyone. Sierra was still on the ground.

"NEXT ROUND? I thought this was all we had to do!" Lindsay said, rubbing her foot. The one day she decides to wear flip-flops, and she regrets it.

"Yes. And this round is called "The Battle of the Sexes!". Haha, pretty creative huh? Anyways, you'll put in one of your teammates into the ring! Sneaky Ninjas, who do you choose?"

"We pick Cody!" Duncan yelled and pushed him forward.

"What? I just killed Sierra for the team!" Cody whined.

"Since Sierra fainted, we choose Airi!" Heather said and pushed her forward too.

"What!"

"You didn't get the flag remember?"

"Airi and Cody, enter the ring!" The two struggled to get into the ring. Somehow, Chris had frozen the floor, making Airi slip multiple times. Chris handed huge marshmallows to the both of them.

"You will use these as boxing gloves. Sneaky Ninjas, as an advantage, Airi cannot hit Cody for the first 30 seconds of the match- she can only dodge. Now, begin!" Chris rang the bell and they began walking around each other.

"Go Airi! Kick his scrawny butt!" Bridgette yelled.

"Come on Cody! Airi's not a girl, so punch away!" Duncan yelled. Airi heard this.

"HEY!" Cody took this time to punch. Luckily though, Airi dodged.

"30 seconds have passed!" Chris announced. Airi smiled at Cody and preceded to uppercut him. Cody began blocking her fury of punches. She started with a left jab, followed by a straight right, followed by a left hook. She backed away. He threw a feint and Airi instinctively ducked. Cody brought up his left arm and right when he was going to hit her, Airi slipped, knocking them both down. His lips crashed onto hers, and everyone gasped. After a few seconds, Cody realized what he was doing and stood up.

"And Cody wins for the Sneaky Ninjas!" Chris yelled and held his arm up. They looked down at Airi, who had fainted.

"Dude, do you make every girl you kiss faint?" Duncan asked.

"Queen Monsters, I'll see you in elimination."

~~~Dock of Shame~~~

"Okay girls, head on to the eliminating rooms and vote for who you think should leave," Chris ordered and watched as they lined up to vote.

===Heather===

It was totally Airi's fault that we lost, so I'm voting for her. No hard feelings.

===Sierra===

*still dazed from her kiss with Cody* Uh, I choose,... Gwenshawna! Haha, the world is so happy? Haha!

===Airi===

I choose Izzy. She left her post, causing us the win.

===Gwen===

*writes Izzy's name*

===Leshawna===

Sorry Airi...

===Lindsay===

I wanted to be called a unicorn! Stupid Sierra!

~~~Dock of Shame~~~

"I have the results in my hand. 1 vote for Sierra. 1 vote for ..Gwenshawna? 1 vote for Airi. Another one for Airi. One for Izzy. Another one for Izzy. One for... Cupcake? Really people, vote right!" Izzy laughed.

"And the last and final vote is for...Izzy." Izzy stood up and did several cartwheels.

"Whatever. I'll meet you in all later! Haha, you better check your beds!" Izzy yelled as she boarded the boat. Everyone exchanged glances.

"And that ends tonight's episode! Will Sierra fully recover from her kiss? What did Izzy mean by "check under your beds"? Will Airi finally stand up for herself? Find out in the next episode of Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~Ex-Killer Bass's Girl Cabin~~~

"

OMG! And he even slipped in some tongue! SOME TONGUE!" Sierra shrieked, doing her little happy dance.

"Oh.."

"And, I didn't have to do anything! You give the best advice Airi!" Sierra yelled and hugged her new friend.

"Yeah, Airi's surely a true friend," Heather said and laughed. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"So what happened after I fainted? Heather said you fainted too. Did Justin kiss you or something?"

"Um, something like that.." Airi responded.

"Wait! Don't tell me! You can tell me tomorrow at breakfast!" Sierra jumped into her bed and grinned.

"TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!" she yelled and fell asleep. Heather gave her a glare and turned the lights off. After an hour of no sleep, Airi scooted out of her bed and opened one of her bags.

"It might be embarrassing, but at least I'll sleep," she whispered and took out the item. It was a plush heart pillow with the words "I Love You" on gold. Her ex-boyfriend had given it to her.

"Even though his love wasn't true, it'll let me get some sleep," she whispered and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~o

**Whoa! Review on what YOU think will happen between Cody and Airi. Will they avoid each other? Will Heather use this against her? Will she confess to Sierra? Or will Airi fall in love? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Little White Lies

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews and people reading this story! Let's get this story going!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in TDRI, we had the great Battle of the Sexes! Lot's of fighting went down, but so did some kisses! Haha, who knew Cody could cause girls to faint? Will Airi gain some respect from her teammates? Will Heather use this as an advantage? Will Duncan find out about Cody's stupid idea to kiss Gwen? Well, to know the answers, you'll have to stay tuned to this episode of Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Queen Monster's Cabin~~~

"Come on Airi! We have to hurry up so you can tell me all about your kiss with Justin!" Sierra yelled as Airi slowly brushed her teeth. She had been dreading the morning and now she was minutes away from telling Sierra the truth. And to think that she had to resort to the pillow for some sleep! Airi blushed and ducked her head.

"Oh! You're blushing! I bet it was a great kiss!" Airi rolled her eyes and set the toothbrush down. She shushed Sierra out of the bathroom and grabbed her clothes. As she pulled her shirt on, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was accidental right? I mean, Airi is the clumsiest girl in TDRI. And the kiss that Sierra and Cody shared was meant to happen. So, their kiss meant nothing. And if it meant nothing, why did she have to tell Sierra?

"That's a great plan! But how can I get her from asking about it?" she asked outloud. Heather opened the door and walked beside Airi.

"Need some help with your plan?" she asked, smirking.

"What plan?" Airi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me- I know you don't want Sierra to know about Cody's and your kiss," Heather scoffed. Airi slammed her hand on Heather's mouth and peeked outside the restroom. Sierra was nowhere to be seen.

"I told her to go on without us," Heather said as she yanked Airi's hand off of her.

"It wasn't a kiss!" Airi yelled, throwing her hands up.

"Then what was it?"

"Um, two pairs of lips accidently falling on each other for a split second?"

"Sure.' Heather rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth!"

"Look, I can help you on this."

"How?"

"I can stick with you and change the subject whenever Sierra talks about it. I mean, you could do that alone, but it wouldn't be so convincing."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The catch Heather. You wouldn't be so nice if there wasn't something in it for you."

"No catch, but I do want one thing."

"What is it?"

"You help me vote out Lindsay."

"Lindsay? She never did anything to you!"

"Are you in or not?" Airi looked at Heather's outstretched hand.

"Sure," Airi responded, shaking her hand. She felt all tingly inside. It was like making a deal with a demon...except the demon was in human form.

~~~Mess Hall~~~

"So then, the bunny flew off the building and landed on a- Oh hi Airi!" Sierra said and went to hug her friend.

"What were you guys talking about?" Heather asked as she set down her plate. Airi avoided everyone's eyes and sat down too.

"I was just describing my crazy dream to them. It's funny what love does to you," Sierra sighed.

"Yep, especially when your love kisses Ai-" Leshawna began but was cut off by Airi.

"You see Sierra? I give good advice- only a true friend would do that. Not a backstabbing one," she covered up, forcing a fake smile on. Leshawna raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened with your kiss with Justin?" Sierra grinned.

"Um, my kiss with Justin? Um, well, um..."

"So who here likes pineapple juice?" Heather asked, saving Airi. Leshawna glared at Heather.

"Oh I do! It's like apples, but with pines!" Lindsay laughed.

===Leshawna===

Hm.. Airi and Heather are up to something..

============o

"Men, congradulations for our victory yesterday," Duncan announced as they clinked their drinks.

"To winning!" Geoff yelled and they enjoyed their orange juice.

"So Cody, how do you do it?" Owen giggled.

"Do what?" Cody asked, eating.

"Kiss two girls in one episode."

"I guess I just have skills," Cody said and the boys laughed.

"Well, you better not use those "skills" on my girlfriend," Duncan laughed. Cody froze still. Did he know? Duncan was still laughing, so that was a no.

"Heh,heh, I know right?"

"CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE CLIFF!" Chris yelled from the loudspeaker. Cody sighed, glad to stop talking with Duncan. As they were walking all the way up there, Sierra began pestering Airi about the kiss.

"So how was it like?"

"What?"

"The kiss!"

"Oh that...um..."

"Look! There's a squirell!" Heather yelled and pointed to the nearest tree.

"Where?" Airi and Sierra yelled and turned. Heather facepalmed herself.

"Heather, there's no squirell in there," Airi pointed out. Heather gave her a weird stare. Suddenly, the two wires in her brain clicked.

"Oh!" she said and laughed. Alejandro had noticed this whole scene and questioned Heather's actions.

"Aiiri, why do you keep avoiding Sierra's question?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Sierra joined in.

"What? Haha, I wasn't trying to avoid them! I just...uh.. have an uneasy stomach?" Alejandro and Sierra stared at her weirdly and kept walking.

===Alejandro===

So Heather's blackmailing Airi about that kiss huh? Very clever...

============o

"Campers! We're going to play a little game for our viewers! We've been getting lots of fanmail, so we decided to use it for today's challenge!" Chris explained as Chef dragged a huge bag of mail to the cliff.

"Sierra's up first!" Chris said and patted to a seat right on the edge of the cliff. A machine sat next to it. Sierra hesitantly sat down.

"We will ask a question from a letter, and that machine will tell us if you're lying or not. If you are, you'll fall straight down into the shark infested waters! If you're truthful, you can get off and join your team! The first team to have 3 people standing wins!"

"Your question from Butterfly877 asks- If you and Cody were the last two, would you let him win the million?"

"Yes! Anything for my Codykinz!" The light turned green and Sierra stepped off the chair.

"Up next is Owen!" Owen squeezed into the chair.

"Haley asks- What's your favorite type of food?"

"Oh...that's hard...I'd have to say...Any type of food! I love food!" The light remained green. Owen walked away.

"Come on people! We need some action happening here! Heather, you're next." Heather strutted towards the chair.

"Heatherhater2 asks- Do you love Alejandro? Haha, now we're getting somewhere!" Heather blushed a deep red.

"I can honestly say that I do the opposite of the opposite of the reverse of not liking him in said way." The light remained green.

"Okay, I'm not going to try and solve that. Cody, you're next!" Cody nervously sat down.

"Piratesrule asks- What happened in the episode called "The Opening Act"? It shows you walking to the girls cabin." Duncan glared at Cody and watched him fidgit. It was either fall down, or stay and get beaten up by Duncan.

"Well, what happened was... I kissed Gwen!" he yelled. Everyone gasped. Well, everyone except Airi, Gwen, and Sierra. The light remained green and Cody slowly walked back to his group.

"Who do you think you are?" Duncan yelled and lunged at Cody. Cody screamed and began running away. As Duncan grabbed a hold of his collar, Airi and Sierra rushed to help him. Before they got there though, they had fallen in the water.

"My Codykinz! I'm coming after you!" Sierra yelled and jumped. Airi grabbed onto her just as she did. She dragged Sierra back to the group and tried to calm her crying.

"Haha, this reminds me of the first episode! Airi, you're up next!" Airi left Sierra's side and sat down.

"Glory465 asks- How did Cody's kiss feel?"

"You kissed Cody?" Sierra yelled.

"It was an accident! Trust me! I fell, and and it was COMPLETELY ACCIDENTAL!" Sierra's head turned to the machine and watched as it stayed green. Airi sighed and walked back to her group where Sierra gave her glares.

"So it was an accident?"

"Yes! I would never do that to you!"

"Ahem! We're on a show over here! Harold, you're next."

"BoysBoysBoys asks- Are you and Leshawna together?"

"Actually, yes, we are." The light turned red and Harold fell.

"What? He was telling the truth!" Leshawna yelled.

"I know that, but sometimes I just like to watch people fall," Chris laughed and let go of the button.

"Lindsay- you're up!" Lindsay walked over to the chair.

"Glamdiva asks- Can you tell us the name of your boyfriend?"

"Well of course! Taylor and I love each other dearly!" The light turned red and Lindsay fell into the water.

"Chris McLean- we only have a little more time until we're supposed to end," the camera man annnounced.

"Ugh, I was afraid of this. Well, we'll have to make this a reward challenge. Now, what can we do?"

"Well of course! Taylor and I love each other dearly!" The light turned red and Lindsay fell into the water. I know! Everyone, line up to the edge of the cliff." Everyone quickly lined up and looked at Chris. Chef began to apply these bracelets on them.

"These bracelets will shock you if you lie. Now, whoever is left standing on here wins. Um... Leshawna, give us a question."

"Are Airi and Heather in an alliance?"

"No," they both said and were shocked. Airi slipped off the edge and Heather fell off. Airi's fingers held on.

"DJ, ask a question."

"Who believes that the curse will come off me any time soon?" Airi, Sierra, Alejandro, Gwen and Geoff said yes and were shocked. DJ started to cry and jumped off. The others fell off.

"Leshawna, Bridgette, Justin and Trent are the only ones standing. Bridgette, ask a question."

"Trent, do you still have feelings for Gwen?"

"No- I got over her a long time ago." Thus, Trent got shocked and he tried to hold on to Justin for support.

"Dude let goooooooooo!" Justin yelled, but they fell into the cold waters.

"And the Queen Monsters win! Blah, blah, and blah! You guys win... a rewarding dinner that won't give you food poisining! Hooray!" Leshawna and Bridgette high-fived each other.

"Well that ends it for tonights episode! Will Sierra forgive Airi? Will I find a better and faster challenge tomorrow? Will some campers drown in the water? Hopefully not, I still need them! We'll see you next time in Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~Airi's POV~~~

Sierra had questioned me for an hour about the accidental kiss, but eventually she forgave me. Good thing too... I didn't want to keep that alliance with Heather! But something is still nawing at my insides. Why did I faint when Cody kissed me? And why did he keep kissing me for several more seconds? I don't know... everythings so confusing... Well even if I do have feelings for him, I can't show it. Sisters before misters right?

~~~~~~~~~~o

**Sorry if this seems rushed, but I'm in a rush. Well, review on what you think about the challenge. Thanks for all the reviews and hits! I really apreciate it!**


	11. Carnival of Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I** **repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello there! Thanks for all the reviews and the over 1,000 hits! Yeah! Well, let's start this story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in TDRI, the contestants had to strap on into a tiny couch and get questioned by some fanmail. Some stayed truthful, while others fell into the water. And others, aka Cody, kissed their teammate's girlfriend causing him to fall down with the sharks. Haha, what will happen to Cody this time? Will Sierra ever fully forgive Airi? Will we have enough time in this show? Stay tuned and watch out for all these answers in this episode of Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Heather's POV~~~

My eyes shot open as a _'THUD'_ hit the ground. I sat up and realized that the sounds had woken up Airi and Sierra. Gwen was as asleep like a log though. A hurricane could rush past here and she wouldn't have felt a thing. Another ground-shaking thud rocked our beds. Airi jumped up and screamed.

"Earthquake! We're all gonna die!" she cowered and ducked under her bunk. I rolled my eyes and watched Sierra run outside, screaming Cody's name out over and over.

~~~Sneaky Ninja's Cabin~~~

"Haha, don't tickle me there," Cody murmured and shifted around his bed.

_~~~Cody's Dream~~~_

_Cody had found himself lying on a towel in the beach. The mysterious stranger was tickling him as they rolled across the soft sand. She stood up and walked closer to the waves. Cody sat down beside her, the sand crunching under his weight._

_"This reminds me of him," she whispered and lowered her head._

_"Of him? Who is him?" Cody questioned._

_"He once told me that he was like the ocean. He would always be there to comfort me..." Her voice trailed off as she drew a flower on the ground._

_"He? Trent? Duncan? Because I'm pretty sure Duncan isn't gentle-" His voice got caught in his throat as roses floated to the shore. A rose rose out of the sand where she had drawn it. She smiled and handed it to Cody._

_"You still have many things to learn before you recognize me," she laughed and walked away. Eventually, she vanished, and so did the flowers. The waves came crashing, and the sky turned dark. Suddenly a huge wave surrounded him and fell..._

_~~~Back in Reality~~~_

"Cody! Oh Cody, you're okay!" Sierra screamed. Her high-pitched screams awoke his other teammates and gave him the beginnings of a headache.

"Can you tell your girlfriend to can it! It's 3 am!" Duncan shouted and threw a pillow at Cody.

"She's not my-"

"How dare you upset my Cody? I come over here to protect him from the earthquake and you try and harm him?" Sierra growled and pounced on Duncan. As the two were wrestling, Alejandro and Justin got off their bunks to check out the noise. As they walked out they noticed Airi and Heather outside too. Well, Airi was cowering under Heather's feet, anxious for the next loud noise. Another bump was heard out in the forest. Airi screamed as a shadow flashed across the trees.

"Did you guys see that?" she whispered, her head turning at every angle, ready for something to pop out.

"See what?" Heather asked. Airi pointed to the trees and Alejandro and Heather rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to go walk to the bush, and then you'll see how stupid you're acting," Alejandro said and walked over to it. A large figure grabbed his ankle and dragged him in. Heather rushed to save Alejandro, but the beast caught her legs too. Airi screamed and jumped onto Justin just as a dark gloomy figure walked over to them.

~~~21 hours later~~~

"CAMPERS! WAKE UP!" Chris yelled from his loudspeaker. The tired campers walked out of their cabins.

"Dude, it's like 6 am, let us sleep!" Duncan yelled.

"Actually, it's midnight." Chris paused as everyone rubbed their eyes and looked at the sky. It was dark and the stars and moon were out.

"We slept through the day! Do you know what this will do to my face?" Lindsay yelled.

"I don't care. Anyways, while all of you were snoring your butts off, you didn't realize that 2 of your teammates are missing." Everyone did a double take as they looked around their teams.

"Airi and Heather!" Bridgette yelled.

"And Justin and Alejandro!" Owen pointed out.

"Exactly! Now, everyone follow me," Chris said and they hesitantly walked behind him. After several silent minutes, they reached a huge gate. In the inside was a huge carnival. The ticket booth was up front. Chef stood inside, playing with the tickets.

"Today, or actually, tonight, you will spend all your night looking for your missing teammates! But watch out, you may find mysterious things lurking around the corner! The first team to come back to the front gate with every team member wins tonight's challenge!"

"But this place is huge! How do we find them?" Lindsay asked, looking at the Ferris wheel.

"That's for you guys to find out! Now go!" The gates opened and the teams ran in.

~~~Queen Monsters~~~

"Okay people, does anyone have any ideas on how we should look for them?" Bridgette asked.

"We should all split up and look for them," Leshawna said.

"No! This sounds like a creepy place! We need to stay together!" Gwen advised.

"We'll never find Airi and Heather!"

"If we don't stay together we'll all lose each other?"

"Split!"

"Stay!"

"SPLIT!"

"STAY!"

"I don't care! I'm going to go find my friend!" Sierra yelled and stomped off.

"No! We have to- ugh whatever," Gwen said. Leshawna shrugged and walked off with Lindsay beside her.

"So where do we look first?"

===Sierra===

Gosh, I never knew Gwen and Leshawna could be such divas!

=========o

~~~Cody's POV~~~

So we, and by "we" I mean Duncan, had decided to split up. Thank gosh- if I was stuck with Duncan he would have killed me and stuffed my body into a trashcan or something! Wait, there's another person here. Strange... I walked closer to the figure and realized it was Sierra. I quickly jumped into a booth. I slowly peeked out and saw Sierra searching for her teammate. She looked pretty determined; I wonder who she's looking for.

~~~Airi's POV~~~

Ugh... I have a horrible headache. I also had a strange dream. First with the earthquake, then this monster took Heather and Alejandro, then Justin and me. After that, I was thrown into the Ferris wheel. Well, I better get ready for today... Everyone must already be at the Mess Hall. My hands reached out and touched air. I dangled my feet out, but there was no floor... My eyes shot open as I slipped down. I was on the top of a Ferris wheel! I climbed back into the cart. It was freezing! And I was on the top! What if I had fallen? The mental image of me being squashed made me shiver more. At least there were lights... if it was dark; I would have gone crazy by now! Well, I guess I better wait for them to find me... I lay down and looked up at the sky.

~~~Lindsay and Leshawna~~~

"Leshawna! I found Tyler!" Lindsay shrieked and pointed inside a booth. Leshawna rolled her eyes. This was the 5th time Lindsay had said that.

"That's not Tyler, Lindsay! There's no one even inside there!" Leshawna yelled, tired.

"Then, who is that?" Leshawna and Lindsay looked into the dark booth. Two red glowing eyes stared back at them. A hand reached out and grabbed Lindsay by her shirt. Leshawna screamed and began to run.

"Leshawna! Help me!" Lindsay yelled as her friend ran away.

"Nu-uh! I am NOT letting that thing eat me!"

===Leshawna===

Yes, I know that was stupid of me to leave Lindsay there, but I did not want to get eaten by that monster!

=============o

~~~Duncan~~~

Duncan began walking around the carnival. He spotted a booth that was lighted up. He cautiously walked to it. It had a robbery theme painted on the outside. Duncan hesitated. Last time in Total Drama Action when he had to do that whole robbery scene, Courtney was there! And now that he was with Gwen... what would Courtney do to him? Kill him? Possibly... Duncan stopped outside of the booth. Should he go in or not?

~~~Cody's POV~~~

"Airi! Where are you?" Sierra called out. She turned to my direction. Oh no! Did I make too much noise? I ducked under a desk and hoped for the best. Sierra kept walking to the booth and then she sniffed around. She entered the booth and stood beside the desk. No, no, no, don't look in the desk! I felt hands grab my shoulders and she pulled me into a harsh embrace.

"Cody! I found you! What were you hiding for?" She squeezed me harder and I fought for air. Finally, she let go of me. As soon as she did, I bolted out of the booth.

"Codykinz! Where are you going?" she yelled as she chased me around the carnival. Turn after turn, booth after booth, I began to get tired. She wasn't showing any signs of stopping, so where do I hide? I looked up and met eyes with the bright lights of the Ferris wheel.

"Codykinz! Where are you?" It has to do- I climbed the Ferris wheel and didn't stop until I reached the top.

~~~Airi's POV~~~

I had finally began to calm down. Well, you know, besides the fact that it was around 1 A.M. and I was stuck in a creepy carnival about 500 feet above the ground! I sighed. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard someone. I looked down and found someone climbing the Ferris wheel. Finally! One of my teammates has come to save me from this wretched place! After a while, the figure came closer. I guess I leaned a bit too close, because then the person crashed into me. I was knocked down with the person on top of me. Not to mention that my teammate had their two lips on my two lips! I was kissing a girl! I opened my eyes and found out it wasn't a girl. Or my teammate. It was Cody. I expected him to come to his senses and stop kissing me, but he actually continued! Thank gosh I haven't fainted already. Wait, what do I do? I should be pushing him away...but it felt so good! So there I was, making out with my kinda best friend's husband/boyfriend/crush.

~~~Sierra~~~

"Cody! Ugh! Where did you go?" Sierra yelled and sat down on a chair. Suddenly, two clowns jumped out of a barrel. _'How did they fit in there?' _Sierra thought.

"We know who you're looking for," the green clown said on the left.

"All you need to do is follow our orders," the red clown said on the right. Sierra just nodded her head and followed the clowns. Normally, Sierra would be deathly afraid of clowns. But this was for Cody. Anything for Cody right? The clowns led her into a lit up booth. Duncan sat outside of it, cowering. He kept muttering something about Courtney killing him or something around that. The clowns lifted her and she froze. Clowns were holding her! She relaxed as they sat her down on the seat.

"Knock down 3 of the targets, and you'll get your prize," the red clown said and walked away. Duncan saw Sierra with the two clowns and sat down. They reached for a gun and began shooting.

~~~Heather and Alejandro~~~

"Shut up, shut up, and shut up!" Alejandro yelled.

"And then, you screamed like a little girl!" Heather laughed. They were stuck inside two separate cages. Chris's interns had thrown them inside there, but not before Heather had bitten one of their arms.

"I told you to shut up!" Alejandro said and held his head in his hands. Heather didn't talk for a minute. Alejandro, curious, questioned her.

"So you finally did shut up, huh?"

"Shut up! It sounds like someone is throwing something at the wall. They heard several thumps. Alejandro leaned in. Just as he did, someone hit a red button, opening the cage and dropping him. Heather laughed.

"What? I didn't ask for Alejandro!" Heather heard Sierra yell.

"Hey, if you're not going to take him, I will," Duncan said and Alejandro stood up and followed him.

"Goodbye senoritas!" Alejandro laughed as they ran away. Sierra threw her gun to the side and tore open the wall.

"Heather? Where's Cody?" Sierra asked, confused. She hit the button and Heather fell down.

"CURSE YOU CLOWNS! I WANT MY CODYKINZ!" Sierra screamed. Heather pulled her along as she searched for her other teammates.

~~~Airi and Cody~~~

We had been kissing for several minutes when the lights turned off. Pure darkness. Airi stiffened up but Cody shushed her.

"Don't worry Gwen," Cody whispered. Airi sat up and pushed Cody off her.

"You think I'm Gwen?" Airi yelled. Cody rubbed his eyes. He couldn't make out the figure, but it definitely sounded like Airi.

"Airi? Oh my gosh, I'm so s-" he began.

"Oh shut up," she said, angry. He tried to talk again, but Airi kneed him and began climbing off.

"Stupid, inconsiderate, dumb, selfish, inhumane, pig!" Airi muttered as she climbed her way down. She continued to call him names on her way down while Cody lay on the floor of the cart, in pain. Finally, she reached the ground and dusted herself off. She stormed away, angry at herself and Cody.

===Airi===

Dumb, idiotic, mean, stupid, inhumane, inconsiderate,etc.

=======o

~~~Gwen and Bridgette~~~

"CURSE YOU CLOWNS! I WANT MY CODYKINZ!" Gwen and Bridgette turned to each other.

"That's Sierra!" Bridgette said.

"Let's follow where we heard her scream," Gwen ordered and they ran towards the sound. The found Heather with Sierra. Sierra was kicking the dirt, angry that she didn't find Cody.

"Where's Airi?" Gwen asked. They shrugged their shoulders and continued searching for the blonde.

~~~Geoff's POV~~~

So, Harold, DJ, Owen, Trent, and I were goofing off. At first we had been looking for Justin and Alejandro, but if we were at a carnival, why not have some fun? Harold, Owen, DJ were eating some cotton candy, and Trent and I were talking about our women troubles.

"I'm just glad there's not any animals here," DJ said and ate some more blue cotton candy.

"And no chicks," Owen said.

"Aren't they the same?" I joked and we all laughed. Just as we did, the lights went off. Darkness covered us like a blanket.

"Um, how are we supposed to find them now?" Harold asked.

"I don't know, but who's tickling my feet?" Owen asked.

"I know! I feel it too!" I agreed. The lights turned back on. DJ was nowhere to be seen though. All that was left was his cotton candy. Trent and I looked at each other.

"There's a killer among us!" Trent yelled and began to go crazy.

"Don't you mean...a murderer?" Harold said, adding emphasis to "murderer".

"Well, whoever this murderer is, we need to find DJ. He can't be that far away," I concluded.

"Don't you mean...murderer?" Harold said, again adding emphasis to "murderer".

"Yes, murderer Harold."

"No..."murderer"."

"Whatever! Let's go!"

"Hello- Is anyone out there?" The sound came out of a barrel. Harold, Owen, and I exchanged glances and walked towards the barrel. I pulled out the person to find out it was Justin.

"Thank you! I've been stuck in there for an hour!" He began to stretch.

"Now we need to find DJ," Harold said. Trent was still running around, afraid of the "murderer". I walked up to him and slapped him back to reality.

"What? Oh, thanks Geoff." I just nodded and we began checking the booths.

~~~Airi's POV~~~

I had been walking alone for several minutes when the lights went out. I froze. Omg, this is just like my other dreams... It's all quiet...I can hear my jagged breathing...And it's all dark! I waved my hand in front of my face. I can't see it! My pulse quickened. All that this needed to become my nightmare was a hand to grab my leg... I can't let them grab my leg! I began running crazy. I bumped into several booths until I finally tripped. I felt a hand grab my leg and pull me.

"AHH! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and fought the hand. I kicked the person's foot and heard them fall.

"What the heck Airi?" a familiar voice said. The lights turned on and I saw my team. Gwen was on the ground, rubbing her new bruise.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"All we need now is Leshawna and Lindsay! Now, where could they be?" As soon as she said that, we saw Leshawna run past us, screaming. Lindsay came behind her, and behind Lindsay, a monster. We all screamed as the monster began to follow us.

~~~Duncan and Alejandro~~~

Duncan and Alejandro had been walking in silence when they saw Cody walking towards them. He was walking crookedly.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Alejandro asked.

"Airi...kneed...me...," he whispered and collapsed on the ground.

"You deserve it," Duncan laughed. As he began poking Cody's head, Alejandro heard someone calling out DJ's name.

"Hey Duncan, let's follow their voices. It's probably Geoff, Trent, Owen, and Harold," Alejandro ordered. He just nodded and they walked (well, Cody limped) towards the sounds. And sure enough, it was them.

"Now all we need is DJ," Geoff said.

"What happened to him?" Duncan asked.

"Well, the lights turned off and then he was gone when they turned back on," Trent said.

"Then Chris's team of interns must have gotten him. And we all know where Chris is..." Harold pointed out.

"To the front gates it is!" Duncan announced and they all ran towards it.

~~~Queen Monsters~~~

After several minutes of being chased by the monster, it had lost sight of them. Now they were all trying to catch their breath.

"Since...we have...everybody...let's go on to the front gates," Heather said, holding on to a pole. They nodded and began to walk towards it. After they regained their breathing, they all began running again.

~~~Sneaky Ninjas~~~

"Come on! I think I hear the girls! We have to get over there before they do!" Duncan ordered and they ran faster.

"I can't...breathe..." Owen said.

"Come on man! We're almost there!" They saw the girls running towards the gate too. Owen collapsed onto the ground just as the girls ran out the gates.

"NOO!"

"And the Queen Monsters win! Sneaky Ninjas, I'll see you all in the elimination soon," Chris said. The girls cheered and Heather stuck her tongue out at Alejandro. He rolled his eyes. Cody looked at Airi, but she looked away. DJ just shook his head. He was sitting with the interns, talking about why the turned off the lights.

===Airi===

How could I allow myself to fall for him? Cody for gosh sakes! And we made out! Ugh...*proceeds to bang head on sink*

===Sierra===

The stupid clowns didn't show me where Cody was! And to top it all off, he might get eliminated! Ugh! *bangs head on sink*

=========o

~~~Eliminations~~~

"Haha, who would have thought that the Sneaky Ninjas would lose in our creepy carnival challenge?" Chris teased. They all shot him looks.

"Okay, okay! Well, everyone can line up to go and vote on who gets booted off."

===Duncan===

Definitely Cody.

===Cody===

The sooner Duncan leaves, the safer I am.

===Trent===

Sorry Owen...

===Justin===

Stupid Cody, stealing my girl. Stupid Cody, kissing my girl...*stamping Cody's picture over and over*

===Harold===

*stamps Owen's*

==========o

"Now, let's see your results! One for Owen, one for Cody, and one for Duncan! Another one for Cody and another for Cody... oh! And one for Owen, and another for Owen." Owen and Cody exchanged glances. Duncan glared at Cody. Yep, he knew who voted for him.

"And the last two are for...Owen. Sorry Owen, you have to walk to the Dock of Shame," Chris announced. Owen hugged his teammates and walked towards the boat.

"Bye everyone!" Owen yelled.

"Wait, Owen, catch!" Geoff yelled and threw some cotton candy. Owen's face lit up as he caught the bag and jumped onto the boat.

"And there goes Owen! Watch out for the next episode of TDRI! Will Duncan ever forgive Cody? (Duncan, "NO!") Will everyone get a good night's sleep even though it's already 2:30 A.M.? Will Airi forgive Cody? Find out next time in Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~Cody's POV~~~

I was walking back to my cabin. I kept thinking about the Ferris wheel scene though. Why didn't I check to see who it was before I made out with her? I actually thought it was Gwen! Well, even though she wasn't Gwen, she's a good kisser! Haha, too bad she hates my guts now... What is it with us always ending up kissing? Does Chris set this all up?

~~~Airi's POV~~~~

After we entered the cabin, we all fell onto our beds and fell asleep. Why does Cody have to be so cute? Wait, cute? NO! I just not just think that! Cody is NOT cute! More like a mean, stupid, idiotic, awesome, nice, talented, I mean, idiot! Yes! And idiot! But also a good kisser...Ugh, why does my heart always like to battle my brain? You hearing me heart? Stop liking Cody!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

**Happy Fourth of July everyone! Anyways, what do you think about this chapter? Please review on what your opinion is! Plus, review on who you would think would be a cute couple! Thanks for all your reviews and for anyone who favorites this or even just reads it!**


	12. All the Wrong Moves

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello there! Thanks for all the reviews and readers! Now let's begin the story! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in TDRI, the campers entered a dark and spooky carnival in the middle of the night! Lights went off, people disappeared, screams were heard, and people made out! Haha, how many times is Cody going to get kneed in the kiwis? Did Sierra actually conquer her fear of clowns? Will Duncan and Gwen finally talk to each other ever again? Let's find out in this episode of Total...Drama... REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Queen Monster's Cabin~~~

The campers were trying to catch up on their sleep. After all, Chris did make them fall asleep for almost an entire day and now they only had a few hours to sleep, due to the challenge last night. Lindsay was snuggling with her pillow, dreaming about Tyler. Leshawna was snoring her heart away, and Bridgette kept tossing and turning. Finally, she stood up and walked to the restroom. Once there, she splashed her face with cold water.

===Bridgette===

Geoff and I haven't been talking much lately. I wonder if it's about what I said in the prank with the girls...

============o

Bridgette shuddered at the thought and went back to bed. Morning came too early, and by the time she was finally sleepy, she heard Lindsay talking about what to wear.

"I know when I wore the sandals I got a sticker, but that couldn't happen twice! I'll wear them again," Lindsay said and slipped on her pink sandals. Leshawna rolled her eyes as she applied her mascara. Bridgette groaned and got up.

"I hope we don't have a challenge today," she said and walked to the restroom. Leshawna and Lindsay exchanged looks.

===Leshawna===

Lately Bridgette has been acting weird. Poor girl, she's having problems with her boyfriend.

===Lindsay===

What's up with her? Maybe I should let her borrow some of my sandals...

==========o

~~~Other Queen Monster's Cabin~~~

The four exhausted girls were walking around the room, getting ready for another day of torture. Last night had been hectic. Sierra had woken them up, screaming something about clowns. Heather had a huge fit about her ponytail holders, where she finally realized that she had them on her hands. Airi couldn't stop thinking about Cody, and Gwen tried to heal her new bruise.

"Has anyone seen my p-" Heather began.

"On your hands," Airi replied, lazily putting on her flats. Heather shrugged and began to put her hair up. Gwen applied a new bandage on her knee. Unfortunately, Sierra was the only person with bandages. And, her bandages had pictures of Cody on them. Sierra placed her hand on the knob and pulled. It didn't open. Sierra tried again, but with more force. Heather rolled her eyes and pushed Sierra aside. She tried to open the door, but it stayed closed.

"You guys are so weak," Airi said, her voice raspy. She proceeded to try and open the door, but with no luck. The three then grabbed the knob and began pulling. Gwen, the only with a sane mind at this time of hour, spotted a note on the floor.

"The first challenge is to get outside. The first team fully outside gets an advantage," she read. Sierra grabbed a chair and threw it at the door. It broke, and the door remained closed.

"Now what?" Airi asked. Their eyes traveled upward...

===Gwen===

As I said last time we had to do this in Total Drama Action, even Heather has her flaws. And one of them is flattery.

=========o

~~~Sneaky Ninja's Cabin~~~

"The first team fully outside gets an advantage," Geoff read.

"We'll do this like we did last time. Owen, get over here," Duncan said. After several seconds of silence, Cody spoke.

"Um, you do remember we voted off Owen, right?"

"Shut up dweeb. Now we have to find another way."

"The windows?" Justin suggested. Alejandro walked to the nearest one and tried to open it.

"Everyone, look for something heavy enough to break a window," Duncan said, looking for a chair.

~~~Other Sneaky Ninja's Cabin~~~

"Is everyone balanced?" Trent asked. DJ and Harold nodded and Trent began to climb. He reached the ceiling and pulled open the vent. His eyes met the morning sky and he began to help his teammates out. They spotted the Queen Monsters Airi and Heather helping their teammates escape.

"We have to go help Duncan, Geoff, Cody, and Alejandro!" Harold yelled and they jumped off the cabins. They peeked into the windows and found them searching the room.

"What are those idiots doing?" Trent asked. Cody saw them and yelled at his teammates. Duncan walked to the window and spoke. Unfortunately, they couldn't hear a thing.

"What did you say?" DJ asked, staring at them in confusion. Again, Duncan and Cody tried to explain.

"We can't hear you! Open the window!" Trent yelled. Duncan face palmed himself. Finally, Alejandro found something heavy and threw it out the window. DJ and Trent shrieked as the book hit Harold's face. As they began climbing out of the window, they heard the girls cheer.

"And the Queen Monsters win the first challenge! They get to be the hunters in the hunting challenge! Sneaky Ninjas, here are your soft ears, and fluffy tails, haha." Chris tossed the 8 guys the ears and tails and laughed at their misfortune.

"And girls, you get these paintball guns! Your mission by the end of the day is to get all the guys out. Everyone go and hide. Once you hear the whistle, you can begin hunting!" As all the other challenges, everyone split up.

~~~~~~~~o

"Lindsay and Bridgette, you two go together. Leshawna, Airi and Sierra will be a team and Gwen and I will stay together," Heather instructed.

===Leshawna===

Heather might have grown a heart in Total Drama World Tour, but I'm growing sick of her bossing us around all the time.

============o

"Let's just all split up," Leshawna said and began to walk off.

"We're going to follow my rules."

"YOUR rules? Who made you the queen of TDRI?"

"At least I helped the team win!"

"So what? All you did in the last challenge was flirt and hide with Alejandro!" The girls gasped. Leshawna had now passed the "unknown" territory of Heather's heart.

"I don't even like the guy!"

"We saw you make-out with him on the finale!"

"Well at least I made it to the finale- you fell for his tricks and got voted off, Miss.I'm-so-desperate."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" By now, they were face to face, throwing insults at each other.

"I. DIDN'T. STUTTER." Leshawna pounced on Heather and began beating her up. Airi tried to help, but Sierra pulled her away.

"It's not worth it." The rest of the girls entered the woods and spread out.

~~~Harold~~~

Harold galloped across the bushes, obviously enjoying his role as a deer.

===Harold===

Don't judge me! Magic Steve's Magic Camp taught me, if you have to act something out, make the best of it!

=========o

"That...is...just disturbing," Justin said. Geoff stood beside him, just shaking his head.

~~~In a darker part of the forest~~~

Duncan was lying on the ground, squashing bugs as they scrambled around. He heard leaves rustled and stood up. Fortunately, it was Gwen.

"Oh, it's just you Gwen," Duncan said and lay back down.

"You know I can hit you right?" Duncan shrugged. Gwen sighed and set the paintball gun down. She sat down next to Duncan and watched him hurt the animals. _'Well this is as entertaining as watching paint dry,' _Gwen thought.

"Look. Duncan...we need to talk," Gwen finally said.

"Talk about what?"

"About that whole Cody kiss thing."

"That? Oh I'm over it."

"Really?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Well, not completely. I mean, he kissed my girl!" Gwen just laughed.

"But you know I would never ACTUALLY date him right?" Silence ensued.

"Right?" She playfully punched his shoulder and they began laughing.

"Let's not have any more stupid fights," Duncan muttered as they lay down. Gwen nodded and snuggled into his arms.

~~~In the center of the woods~~~

"I...am...so...bored!" Airi held on to the nearest tree. 20 minutes had gone by and no action had crossed her. This reminded her of playing laser tag with her brothers. She could never hit anybody, and they usually ignored her because she was a girl. Once, they even left her there! Airi stayed the night with the janitors, listening to boring stories about the biggest mess and how many times they have to change the toilet paper rolls. Snapping back to the present, Airi stood up straight.

"I just need to be more attentive! Then I'll surely find one of the Sneaky Ninjas!" And as if on cue, she heard bushes rustling. _'Haha, I got you now!' _Airi thought and peeked out. She gasped- it was Cody picking off some berries.

===Airi==

What the heck! Doesn't he remember that last time he did that, he got mauled by a bear?

=======o

Cody heard Airi's gasp and turned around and spotted her. Instantly, Cody dropped the berries. Airi stepped out.

"Be prepared to pay Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson!" Airi yelled and began to charge at Cody. Cody ran away, avoiding tripping over rocks.

"Airi! You don't have to be mad at me!" Cody yelled as he ran for his life. In response, a paintball flew right beside his ear just an inch away.

"You don't just make out with a girl and pretend that it's not her!" She yelled and threw another.

"But I couldn't see!"

"WELL THEN I GUESS THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, ISN'T IT? NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Airi picked up her pace and reloaded.

~~~Up in the trees~~~

Alejandro was carelessly sitting on a branch. His feet were draped over the branch and he was munching on an apple.

===Alejandro===

Everyone is so busy searching on land; they wouldn't dare look up in a tree.

============o

Bridgette nervously walked around the area, looking at all sides. Alejandro raised an eyebrow. Her hands were shaking and she wasn't holding the paintball gun properly.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Alejandro whispered and tossed his apple core. He jumped off the tree and landed behind Bridgette.

"Hello there, _mi amor_," Alejandro whispered into Bridgette's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Quickly, she turned and pointed the gun at him.

"Get away from me!" Bridgette yelled, her voice quivering. Alejandro rolled his eyes at her trying to act brave.

"But I want to do the exact opposite of that," Alejandro said, flashing her a grin. He walked closer to her.

"I said get away! I...have a ...boyfriend!" He slowly made his way to her and she continued to walk backwards. Finally, her back hit a tree.

"Are you sure? You know, Geoff has been talking a lot about you," Alejandro said as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Bridgette swatted it away.

"What? What did Geoff say?"

"He keeps on talking about how boring you are...he's getting a bit tired of making out all the time..." Bridgette looked up at Alejandro's eyes. _'He has to be lying...right?' _Bridgette thought.

"Now, he has no right to say that. If you were with a guy like me...I would never say those things." He kept touching her thigh.

"And why should I trust you? This could be another one of your plans to get me out," Bridgette whispered, quivering at his touch.

"Fine then, shoot me."

"What?"

"You heard me, shoot me."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to show you that I'm not trying to get you out. Bridgette, I have looked back at my previous actions, and I regret it all."

"No...No you don't!"

"But the thing I regret most is playing with you. You, Bridgette, make me want to be a better person." Bridgette was lost in his intoxicating gaze and they stood and inch apart. Suddenly, Bridgette shot him and in shock, Alejandro fell.

"I believe you," Bridgette said and helped him up. Alejandro smiled. _'And that's how the sneaky cocodrilo catches his stupid prey,' _Alejandro thought.

~~~Heather and Leshawna~~~

After an hour of fighting, Leshawna and Heather were sitting by each other, out of breath. Both were pretty beat up, covered in bruises.

"You're...just...lucky I got...tired," Leshawna said, breathing out heavily.

"Whatever...you...say..." Heather responded, rolling her eyes. She then realized that their teammates had left them.

"What the? Where did they all go?"

"I guess they got tired of watching us fight and went off," Leshawna answered. They both grabbed their paintball guns and entered the forest.

~~~On the right side of the forest~~~

Sierra laughed at her victory. She had gotten out Justin, DJ, and Geoff while they were making fun of Harold. Unfortunately though, Harold galloped away to safety.

"I know he has to be around here somewhere," Sierra said and continued walking. She then spied some real deer eating some grass. Among them was Harold.

===Sierra===

Maybe Harold is taking this deer thing a bit seriously...

=========o

Sierra sat down and raised her paintball gun. She aimed it at Harold's forehead. Her finger lingered over the trigger. Just a few more millimeters... Harold's head shot up. Sierra gasped and Harold began running away. The other deers scrambled around the place.

"Not again! I'll catch you Harold!" Sierra yelled and began to chase him.

~~~In the left side of the forest~~~

Lindsay was lying on the ground, a fake grass rug covering her body.

===Lindsay===

I'm not that stupid to just go walking around and hunt someone. I borrowed Gwen's fake grass rug and now I just wait for a guy...

==========o

Trent was slowly walking around the forest, talking to himself. Lindsay spotted him and shot.

"Yes! I got you out! Lindsay cheered and started to do her little happy dance. Trent just shrugged and continued walking. Lindsay noticed his sad mood and walked beside him.

"What's bugging you Trent?" she asked and nudged his side. Trent sighed.

"Just some stupid relationship problems," Trent said.

"Relationship? But you haven't had a girlfriend, and your last one was Gwen!" Trent looked at Lindsay.

"OH!" They walked in silence for several more minutes.

"So what's bugging you about her?"

"I just saw Duncan and Gwen together in the forest, and it gave me some memories..."

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Trent had been walking for several minutes when he heard some voices. Instinctively, he hid in a bush. Slowly, he peeked out and found Gwen and Duncan cuddling. They were both laughing and seemed to be having a fun time._

_"You know how much I love you right?" Duncan said as their laughter quieted down. _

_"Of course, but can you remind me again how much?" Gwen laughed. _

_"Remember that view at the cliff?" Gwen nodded._

_"It's like those stars." Gwen stared at him in confusion._

_"What?"_

_"There's too many reasons to count, just like the stars," Duncan said. Gwen smiled. Gwen had never really known this side of Duncan. He was really vulnerable right now, but he was also really sweet. Meanwhile, Trent was sitting in the bush, trying to hold back his tears. 2 seasons ago, this was Gwen and him. And now...Duncan had snatched her away..._

_~~~End of flashback~~~_

"Whoa," Lindsay said. Trent just nodded and swiped his eyes. Suddenly, Lindsay hugged Trent.

"What the-?"

"I know you barely know me, but you can count on me whenever you're sad and need some help!" Lindsay cheerfully said. Trent, still shocked by the friendly hug, didn't say anything back.

~~~The "Great" Chase~~~

After an hour of running, Airi and Cody showed no signs of stopping. Airi was heavily sweating and murmuring curse words under her breath. Cody's feet were still running, afraid to let his life end that day. After an hour though, they failed him and he fell down. Airi, too focused on running, tripped on a branch and landed on top of Cody. She planted her hands on the sides of his shoulders, determined not to let him run away.

"I've got you now," Airi whispered, breathing heavily. Cody gulped.

"You know, this is kinda like the position we were in at the carnival," Cody joked, laughing nervously. Airi's mean glare shut him up.

"Except..you know...I was on top..."

"Shut up! Whatever happened in the carnival was an accident!" Airi yelled and stood up. Cody raised an eyebrow.

"So you making out with me for more than 10 minutes is an accident?"

"No! YOU kissed ME! I had nothing to do in it!"

"Then why did you continue?" Airi shut up and blushed red.

"You see! You do like me!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Airi likes me, Airi likes me," Cody repeated, taunting the blonde.

"THAT'S IT!" Airi yelled and kneed him again. She grabbed her paintball gun and emotionlessly pulled the trigger. She began walking away, but she stopped.

"And for the record, it was only a kiss. I don't like you, so don't flatter yourself."

~~~Gwen and Duncan~~~

Gwen and Duncan had fallen asleep when Chris turned on the loudspeaker and yelled," ONLY DUNCAN AND HAROLD ARE LEFT! HURRY UP AND CATCH THEM OR YOU WON'T EAT DINNER!" Duncan glanced at Gwen. She smirked.

"You're not gonna get me!" Duncan yelled and began to run away. Unfortunately, Airi had been walking towards their direction. And, she was in a bad mood. She casually shot Duncan and continued Duncan.

"Come on Gwen, we need to get Harold," Airi ordered.

"What's up with her?" Duncan asked and Gwen shrugged and joined Airi.

~~~Sierra~~~

After 2 hours of chasing Harold, Heather and Leshawna showed up.

"What took you guys so long?" Sierra yelled as they ran.

"Whatever. All that matters is that we're here now," Leshawna said.

"You know what surprises me? The fact that Alejandro has already been caught," Heather announced. Leshawna and Sierra exchanged glances.

===Sierra and Leshawna===

Oh she TOTALLY loves him. *laughter*

====================o

Finally, they spotted Harold's ears in a bush. They tip-toed closer until they were a meter away. Harold jumped away and the three continually shot him. Finally, Leshawna's shot hit his side. They cheered and high-fived each other.

"And the Queen Monsters win yet again! Everyone, meet me at the Mess Hall for dinner!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker.

~~~Mess Hall~~~

Everyone was talking and eating. The Queen Monster's reward was 5 star food like the kind Chris ate every day. The Sneaky Ninjas had to eat some of Chef's disgusting slop. Gwen and Duncan were excitedly talking about their day, Lindsay was trying to cheer Trent up, and Heather was listening to Sierra's and Leshawna's conversation, bored to death. Airi was in the conversation too, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was too focused on what the guys were saying. Geoff, Cody, DJ, and Justin were talking about what had happened today.

"And then suddenly, Sierra pops out of a bush and attacks us!" Justin said.

"I know right? And I was like, where the heck you did pop up from?" Geoff laughed.

"The chick's a freak," Justin said.

"Amen brother!" DJ agreed.

"Well, I had to run for my life today," Cody joked.

"Really? Who was chasing you?" DJ asked.

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells," Cody laughs.

===Airi===

Kisses? We DIDN'T kiss!

========o

Cody must have felt Airi glaring at him, because he looked at her. Airi's mind went insane and she looked away, pretending she was looking at the ceiling. The evening passed by and everyone left for their cabins.

~~~Bridgette's POV~~~

Lindsay reached over to the lights and turned them off.

"Good night!" she cheerfully yelled.

"Goodnight," Leshawna said.

"Goodnight," I muttered. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. What exactly DID happen today? Did Alejandro really change? Does Geoff really talk bad about me? It could be possible- he has been giving me the cold shoulder lately. And if Alejandro is true, should I tell my teammates about him? No, they would probably laugh at my face. But I saw the real side of Alejandro. Sure, Heather might like him, but that's just a school girl crush. He did say I was the reason he wanted to change...I shook the horrible thoughts out of my head.

"I need my sleep," I whispered and closed my eyes.

~~~Outside~~~

"Well there you have it! That ends tonight's episode of TDRI! Will Bridgette listen to Alejandro? Will Airi continue to hurt Cody every chance she gets? Will everyone be forced to wear fluffy tails again? Will Heather find out her true feelings for Alejandro? Will Justin and Geoff finally stop goofing off and take these challenges seriously? Will Duncan's and Gwen's relationship stay together? Will Trent stay sad? Will-"

"CHRIS EVER SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP?" Everyone yelled.

"Find out next time on Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~~~~~~~~o

**So what did you think? Write a review on if you think Bridgette will fall for Alejandro's little trick. Again, thanks for all the viewers and reviews! I would also like to hear some ideas for challenges (and I'll give you credit on your idea). Bye! :)**


	13. Abandoned Bunnies and Frozen Guts

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello there again! Thanks for all the hits and reviews! Before I forget, the idea for this story was from Cottontop! Thank you for the idea! Now, let's begin with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Last time in TDRI, the campers had to escape their cabins. Flattery, skills, and books were used to escape! Then, the girls had to chase down the deer, aka the guys. Unfortunately, the Sneaky Ninjas weren't so sneaky, and by the end of the day, the ladies enjoyed some wicked food! What will happen in this episode? Will Bridgette talk to Geoff? Will Duncan and Gwen stay together? Will Lindsay get smarter? Find out on this episode of Total, Drama, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Mess Hall~~~

Everyone was idly chatting about the last challenge and eating some of Chef's disgusting grub. Everyone was separated into 2 tables. The girls on the left and they guys on the right. Leshawna noticed Bridgette smashing the eyes in her soup and gave her a questioning stare.

"Bridgette girl, what's been buggin you?" Bridgette sighed and set her spoon down.

"Just problems with Geoff, he's been distant lately," she answered and looked over to the boys table. He was laughing and watching Harold beatbox. She sighed and continued eating. Sierra stood up and began bugging Cody. Harold winked at Leshawna and Gwen and Duncan were chatting. Trent was sadly looking at them while Lindsay patted his back. Cody shared a look Airi and raised his eyebrows. She turned her head and looked at the door. Heather rolled her eyes at all this.

===Heather===

Our team needs to get back on track. First with Gwen's and Duncan's relationship, and now with Bridgette. And something is apparently happening between Cody and Airi. Sierra's too obsessed with Cody- she threw a challenge just for a kiss! Then Harold's and Leshawna's pathetic relationship and Lindsay has been bonding with Trent lately. We need to get our minds back on the million bucks and to winning! As I said before, a boyfriend is okay, but a million dollars is better!

==========o

"Girls, we need to focus on winning again!" Heather slammed her drink down.

"Sierra and Gwen, get back over here." Gwen rolled her eyes and continued talking to Duncan. Sierra evidently didn't hear her, because she kept playing with Cody's hair. Heather growled. She hated it when people ignored her. To the few people around her, she continued.

"We've been paying too much attention to guys and not enough to the challenges!" Heather pointed out.

"Says the girl who was all concerned for Alejandro," Leshawna laughed. This caught Bridgette's attention.

"By the way, who was the girl to get him out?" Airi asked.

"I did," Bridgette said. Her teammates stared at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" Lindsay asked. Bridgette shrugged.

"Anyways, back to the subject. And by the way Leshawna, I was not concerned about Alejandro," Heather snapped.

"Whatever you say," Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"So what makes you think we haven't been paying attention the game?" Airi questioned.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you haven't been all over Cody!" Heather snapped back. Airi blushed.

"S-shut up!" Leshawna and Bridgette raised their eyebrows.

"So, you and Cody huh?" Leshawna said and started laughing. Airi's cheeks blushed deeper.

"Nothing's hap-"

"Then explain what happened in the circus challenge," Heather said.

===Airi===

W-What? Does she know what happened?

===Heather===

I really don't know what happened to Mr. Geek and, but I noticed that she came back mad, and learned that he came back acting like he had been kneed. Also, have you seen the looks they've given to each other?

==========o

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking a-a-about," Airi stuttered.

"I think you guys kissed," Bridgette predicted.

"N-n-no!"

"It's written all over your face," Heather said with a smug look on her face. Airi blushed a deep red and they gasped.

"Oh my god! You and Cody ARE together!" Apparently Lindsay yelled this too loud and the mess hall looked at Airi, who was blushing heavily. She panicked and ran out the kitchen. Everyone then looked at Cody. Sierra let go of his hair and looked at Cody, looking for an answer. When he looked back at her, speechless, she began crying and ran out.

"Not cool," Gwen said. Cody looked at her in disbelief.

"N-no! It's not like that! We're-" Cody began but was interrupted by a huge rock falling out of the roof. It landed two inches away from Justin.

"Watch the gorgeous body!" Justin yelled. Chris entered the room and noticed the large rock with interns looking into the mess hall through the hole.

"Dudes, that's a different challenge for another day!" He face palmed himself and the interns ran away.

"Ugh, idiots. I'm glad I don't pay them. Anyways, how does everyone feel about watching a movie today?" Everyone cheered and clapped hands.

"Yep! Wait, where's Airi and Sierra?" Everyone shrugged.

"Okay..Well, today we will have horror movie flicks today! Everyone, follow me into the area where we held the talent competition! Interns, go and find Sierra and Airi."

~~~8 hours into watching scary movies~~~

Gwen and Duncan were laughing as the girl got chopped into pieces.

"And that is what you get when you walk alone into a dark forest in Friday the 13th!" Gwen yelled and received several looks.

"And that, is one of the reasons why I love you," Duncan said and laughed. Cody gave him a mean glare.

===Duncan===

Sure, Courtney may have driven me CRAAAZYY, but she had too much on her. Too much arguing and she wanted to change me. Now with Gwen, I can relax and be myself. And she can stomach watching a girl get chopped up into pieces! Now that is a real woman.

==========o

Airi hid behind her chair, shaking. The bits of the girl blew up and Airi shot up in the air, screaming.

"What a wuss," Duncan said. Airi kicked him and sat down, her face flushed.

===Airi===

Okay, so I hate horror flicks. I mean, the suspense when a person is about to turn the corner...the loud music beginning to build up...and then the killer pops out! And since I have 2 brothers, you'd think I would get used to the pranks and scary videos. But nope, I'm as tough as a chicken!

=======o

Another slash scene came up and Airi and DJ screamed, holding onto each other. Bridgette scooted over to Geoff, and tried to start a conversation.

"So, do you like horror movies?" she nervously asked.

"I'm indifferent about it," Geoff answered and walked away. Bridgette slumped her shoulders. This was going to take some time... Alejandro noticed this and sat next to her. Bridgette just rolled her eyes. Harold pretended to yawn and stretched. He "casually" draped his arm over her shoulder until she knocked him down.

"Don't get too cocky," Leshawna advised and returned her attention to the movie. Heather kept eyeing Alejandro. He was patting Bridgette's back and she was hardly paying attention- her gaze stayed on Geoff. The ending scene came on the screen. An albino girl who looked about 9 years old dropped her bunny into the forest and walked back into her house with her killer family. The screen turned black and Gwen and Duncan cheered as the ending credits showed. Airi sighed and DJ nervously checked his surroundings. Chris then jumped out of a nearby box, causing most of the girls (and DJ) to scream.

"Haha, you should have seen your faces! Well, your challenge today is another treasure hunt!" Everyone grumbled. Chris handed out the lists and the teams set off into the woods.

"Haha, how long do you think it will take them Chef?" Chris asked.

"Probably 30 minutes or less," Chef answered and they began laughing on their way to the control room.

~~~In the forest~~~

"So what does the list say?" Gwen asked, trying to peek. Heather snatched it away from her view.

"I'm not going to say the things until the boys go away," Heather said and motioned toward them.

"Oh shut up. Why would we want to know what you have to look for?" Duncan scoffed. Heather rolled her eyes and read the list out loud.

"A gold ring, Christmas lights, and a bandana?" The boys gave her a questioning stare.

"That's what our list says too," Alejandro said and reread the paper.

"What exactly IS Chris trying to pull?" Gwen asked and they turned to Sierra.

"What?" she asked.

"Last season you said you were a Chris expert- so do you know what Chris is doing?" Sierra scratched her head and thought. He had brought back the same challenge, but it was dark outside. Also, they had seen some horror flicks, just like in "Hook, Line, and Screamer". But Chef and Chris didn't run away...

"He's tricking us!"

"How?" Alejandro asked. Sierra shrugged.

"I only know so much. But my guess is that this isn't the real challenge.."

"This is obviously another one of Chris's tricks- just like "Hook, Line, and Screamer. I'm going back to the cabin," Heather said and walked away.

"If it is, why are you going alone?" Gwen yelled but Heather payed no attention.

"She never learns," Airi said and face palmed herself.

"Well I'm going to look for the things. Who's with me?" Lindsay asked. Leshawna, Harold, Justin, and DJ nodded and followed Lindsay.

"Even if Sierra is right, I don't want to get scared," DJ admitted as they entered the forest.

"Well, at least you guys are sane," Gwen said.

"I say we devise up a strategy plan," Duncan announced and Gwen began instructing the rules.

~~~Back with Lindsay~~~

Everyone was idly chatting as they searched the forest.

"Gosh, if only we had a flashlight," Harold said and Lindsay tripped. As she rubbed her knee, she looked at the object that caused her to fall. Justin picked it up.

"Oh my gosh, it's the bunny from the movie!" he yelled.

"You mean the one that if you find it you'll get chopped up into pieces from the girl's crazy family?" Leshawna asked, her eyes growing wide. Justin threw it to Harold, who threw it to Lindsay, who threw it to DJ. DJ screamed and dropped the stuffed bunny.

"I didn't find it!" DJ screamed it.

"It was Harold!" Justin yelled.

"What? No! It was Lindsay!" Harold shrieked.

"I just tripped over it! Justin picked it up!" Lindsay shouted. The four continued to argue over who had found the stuffed animal when Leshawna yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone got quiet and she continued.

"We all found the bunny!"

"We're gonna die!" DJ yelled.

"Not necessarily. If we watch out for each other, we can survive," Leshawna commanded.

"Let's get rid of this bunny," Justin said and threw it to the trees. They continued walking, unaware of a pair of small purple eyes watching them.

~~~Back with Gwen~~~

"And the third rule- if you do go out into the woods alone, never make out!" Gwen instructed.

"Wait, why are you helping us? Don't you guys remember we're in separate teams?" Trent pointed out.

"Dude, if we're going to survive this real life scary movie, we need to stick together. Teams or not," Geoff said.

"Geoff's right!" Bridgette added. Geoff smiled and they shared a look. Alejandro noticed this.

"So then what do we do? Just sit around here until the killer comes to us?" Alejandro asked.

"I say we leave the couples who make out a lot- they're always the first ones to die," Duncan decided. Gwen and Duncan looked towards Geoff and Bridgette.

"What?" they yelled.

"You guys are always making out, so bye," Gwen said and they began to walk away from them.

"We promise not to make out!" Bridgette yelled and Geoff just nodded. Gwen rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Airi and Cody, leave," Duncan commanded.

"What?" they yelled.

"You heard me," Duncan ordered.

"We're not going out!" Airi yelled, her fists in the air. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Sure.. Just leave already."

"Even if we were a couple, what makes you think we would be making out all the time?" Cody yelled.

"Dude, wasn't that what you did in the carnival?" Geoff asked and Cody and Airi blushed.

"But he thought it was someone else!" Airi confessed. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"I was just lying, but I guess it is true!" Geoff said and began laughing.

"Wait, he thought it was someone else?" Sierra asked.

===Sierra===

Maybe he just made out with her because he thought she was me! It all makes sense!

=========o

"Yes! He thought it was G-" Airi's mouth was smothered by Cody's hand.

"Excuse us, we have to talk," Cody said and lead her to the forest.

"Talk? Or make-out?" Duncan teased and made kissing noises. Airi grabbed a huge rock and aimed it at his head. Unfortunately, it missed and tore up Gwen's list.

"Great! Now I have to make a new one!" Gwen said and began drawing another. Once deep inside the woods, Cody let go of Airi.

"What the heck?" Airi yelled and swiped her mouth.

"You were going to reveal her name out there!" Cody yelled.

"So what? It's the truth!"

"But she would hate me for it! And then that stupid rumor came around about us dating-"

"And that is so not true."

"You probably started it!" Cody yelled and pointed a finger at her.

"Don't point your fingers at me! You were the one who made out with me in the carnival!" Airi yelled back, poking his ribs.

"I thought you were Gwen! Who did you think I was!"

"Does it matter? Now everyone thinks we're going out! Sierra will never speak to me again!" Airi sighed and sat down.

"You think you have it bad? Now Gwen will never get with me," Cody said.

"She never would ha-" Airi stopped short when she saw his face. She kicked a rock.

"This is so stupid," she said and kicked another.

"How could we prove to the others that we're not dating?" Cody said.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Airi repeated and kept kicking the rock.

"Ugh, why did I have to meet you?" Cody groaned. Airi's ears perked up and she kicked the rock at Cody's head, causing him to fall. Air kicked a different rock harder, and instead of hearing it fall on the ground, it sounded like it hit a wall.

"What the?" Airi said and walked towards the direction she kicked it. It had hit a wall. A wall from a wood house though.

"Whoa," Airi said and examined the house. Cody finally recovered from the hit and walked towards the house.

"This place seems familiar," Cody said and began walking up the porch steps. Airi's mind slowly viewed back to the movie. She gasped.

"It's the house full of killers!" Airi yelled and tried to warn Cody. Suddenly, the front door opened and a huge hand dragged Cody inside.

"CODY!" Airi yelled. The blonde mother stepped outside. The porch lights reflected off her knife.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" the lady creepily said. Airi shrieked and began running. The lady followed close, chopping off branches with her knife.

~~~Heather's POV~~~

I was peacefully reading a magazine article from Sixteen's back to school edition.

"Ugh, that shirt and skirt would never go together," I scoffed and tossed the magazine away. I heard screaming come from outside. Airi was running towards our cabin, another blonde chasing her with a knife. It's the deranged murderer! She quickly opened the door and with her shaking hands, locked it. I watched as she piled her suitcases to the door. I looked out the window, but instantly regretted it. The murderer used her knife to break the glass, and she entered the room.

"I don't want to die!" Airi screamed. We held on to each other, screaming, while the killer gave us a creepy look and walked closer.

~~~10 minutes later~~~

She finally dropped us into the control room, where Cody was talking to Chris. He glared at Airi.

"Why'd you leave me out there? I could have been killed!" Cody yelled.

"That would have been my dream come true!" she yelled back.

"Then why'd you go running away like a coward!"

"Shut up!" Whoa, what did Cody do to Airi? She's normally an easy going chick, so he must have really pissed her off.

"Will you two shut up? You sound like a married couple," Chris said.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Airi and Cody yelled. I directed my attention back to the screens. I wonder how Alejandro is doing.. Wait, no I don't! I don't care what happens to that cocky idiot. He could get caught with a real killer for all I care.

~~~Lindsay's small team~~~

"You guys, what was that noise?" Justin asked. The 5 teenagers stopped.

"What noise?" Lindsay asked, scratching her arms.

"Lindsay, you're scratching your arms!" Justin yelled.

"So what?" She continued scratching her arms, then moved on to her back.

"Oh no! That's the first step in the story! The next victim gets really itchy!" DJ yelled.

"Oh no! I think I'm itchy too!" Harold yelled and scratched his cheeks.

"My, my feet! I'm next!" Justin yelled. Leshawna scratched her hair and DJ watched them all in disbelief.

"I need to get away from you people!" DJ screamed and ran away. He kept running until he reached the control room. Heather threw a book at him to shut him up.  
>"Ow! What was that for?" DJ looked around the room. He then realized it was exactly what happened in the first season. He hesitantly turned to Heather. She wasn't wearing her mask, thank gosh! DJ sighed and sat down.<p>

"Chris, you are one messed up dude!" DJ said and scratched his foot.

"Haha, the things you can do with poison ivy," Chris smirked and continued looking at the screen.

~~~Gwen's group~~~

"You guys, I seriously need to go!" Trent said, jumping from foot to foot.

"Can't you just hold it?" Gwen asked.

"Unless you want me to go in my pants, no!"

"Chill dudes, I'll go with Trent," Geoff said and the two walked towards the restroom. Gwen just shook her head.

"Chris better not sound the ice-cream truck or Trent is dead," Duncan said.

~~~Control Room~~~

"Oops, I almost forgot about that! Haha, thanks Duncan." Chris pressed a red button and the melodic sound of a nearby ice-cream truck reached Geoff's ears.

~~~Back with Trent and Geoff~~~

"Ice-cream truck? Where?" Geoff yelled and ran.

"Geoff! You're supposed to stay with me!" Trent called out, but alas, Geoff was dedicated to finally get his strawberry ice-cream cone.

"What do I do now?" Trent asked himself. His mind said to go back with Gwen's group, but his bowels said to rush to the restroom. He shrugged and walked over to the stalls.

~~~Control Room~~~

"What an idiot," Cody said and watched as Trent clicked the lights on the restroom.

"You would know," Airi nagged, sticking her tongue out. Cody glared at her and she glared back.

===Cody===

I swear, if she wasn't a chick, her butt would be mine!

===Airi===

Cody, beat ME up? Please, I could severely injure him with my ninja skills! *performs a kick, but ends up falling down* I'm ok!

=======o

~~~Back with Trent~~~

"You see Trent? Nothing to be afraid of," Trent told himself, washing his hands. Suddenly, he heard a thud from the vents. He shrugged and continued washing his hands nine times. Another loud thud followed. Trent gasped.

"Oh no! That made me wash my hands 10 times! Now I have to start ALL over again," Trent grumbled. Too bad he didn't notice the man behind him with a bag in his hand...

~~~Control Room~~~

"Dude! Get me out of here!" Trent kicked at the bag until the guy opened it and dropped him.

"Ugh, where am I?" Heather, Airi, DJ, Cody, and Chris stared at him.

"And that is why you don't wander alone," Heather scoffed. Airi and Trent glared at her.

"What?"

~~~Back with Duncan~~~

Gwen crossed out Geoff and Trent on the paper.

"And that leaves us with me, you, Sierra and- where are Alejandro and Bridgette?" Gwen counted. Sierra shrugged.

"Alejandro said he had to talk with her," Sierra answered. Gwen face palmed herself.

"And why didn't you stop her? Alejandro can easily manipulate her!"

"Well excuse me for being emotionally unstable when my Cody is with another girl!" Sierra cried. She gasped.

"Cody is with another girl! I must go rescue him- if I don't, the killer will catch my husband AND best friend!"

"Sierra, wait!" Gwen yelled but Sierra pushed her aside and ran towards the direction Airi and Cody left. Duncan shook his head and helped Gwen up.

"If those idiots want to die, just let them," Duncan advised.

~~~Bridgette and Alejandro~~~

"Why'd you take me over here?" Bridgette asked.

"Mi amor, what's wrong with you? Do you not want to spend time with me?" Alejandro asked and caressed her cheek. Bridgette weakly took it off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Geoff," Bridgette whispered.

"Geoff? Geoff! Geoff is off talking bad about you and you're over here mourning about him? How st-" Alejandro stopped himself, almost tripping over an object. He looked back and noticed the bunny.

"What were you just about to call me?" Bridgette questioned.

"Nothing. The important thing is that you shouldn't be sad about Geoff."

"I guess..." Bridgette agreed, still unsure about the situation.

"You deserve a better man, a man who'll make you feel like you're on the top of the world," Alejandro whispered and leaned into Bridgette. Bridgette's eyes grew wide. Should she kiss him or not? Unfortunately, he made the decision for her and kissed her. They soon began to make-out and Alejandro "accidently" fell down. He opened his eyes and grabbed the bunny that was beside him. Using his skills, he left Bridgette kissing the stuffed animal and walked away.

~~~Control Room~~~

"What a jerk!" Airi yelled.

"Haha, he might be a jerk, but he's good for the ratings!" Chris laughed. Everyone turned as the same guy with the sack dropped off Geoff. Geoff rubbed his head and his eyes adjusted to the lights.

"Whoa, this was another prank?"

~~~Leshawna, Lindsay, Harold, and Justin~~~

"What do we do now?" Lindsay screamed.

"Let's panic because we're all going to die!" Harold yelled. Lindsay and Justin looked at him oddly. 5 seconds later, they began running around the forest, screaming their guts out.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"BUT I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Justin yelled. Leshawna shook her head at the idiots. All of a sudden, they heard something rustle in the bushes.

"It's the killer!" Lindsay screamed.

"Hold me!" Harold yelled and jumped onto Leshawna.

"Cody? Is that you?" a girl spoke.

"It's the little girl from the movie! Cody must be her bunny's name!" Justin whispered. They slowly backed away.

"Cody? Cody! What did you guys do with Cody?" Sierra yelled, stepping away from the bushes. Mud and leaves stuck to her, and flies flew around her face.

"It's much worse! It's her older sister Edna! The one who cooks up people into tacos!" Harold screamed.

"Yum, I could go for some tacos!" Lindsay laughed. Everyone gave her an odd look.

===Sierra===

So I did accidently fall into several puddles and get swatted by low tree branches while looking for Cody... And maybe I did smell a bit bad... but how stupid could these people be?

=========o

"Guys, I'm not Edna!" Sierra said and walked towards them.

"Stop trying to trick us! Get away you monster!" Leshawna yelled and backed away, still holding Harold.

"Yeah! We threw Cody away! We don't have him!" Justin yelled, defensively placing his hands on his face.

"Cody?" Sierra asked, confused.

"Yes Cody- your precious animal!" Justin replied.

"You threw my Cody away? And you dare call him an animal? You guys are so going to get it!" Sierra yelled and started chasing them. The 4 ran into the control room, and Lindsay reached for the door.

"What? There's no door? But the killer will get us!" Lindsay yelled. Sierra ran inside and noticed Cody. She immediately ran to his side.

"OMG Cody! You're safe!" Sierra cheered.

"No thanks to Airi," Cody glared at Airi.

"I'm so sorry for thinking that you and Airi were together! Will you ever forgive me?"

"Wait, that Cody? I thought Cody was the name of the bunny," Leshawna asked.

"The name of the bunny was Robert. You would know this if you paid any attention to the movie!" Chris noted. Leshawna, Harold, Justin, and Lindsay glared at Sierra.

"What? I told you I wasn't Edna!"

~~~Gwen and Duncan~~~

"I guess that just leaves you and me," Gwen said and sat back down.

"You're forgetting Bridgette," Duncan reminded her. Not missing a beat, they heard Bridgette scream and a chainsaw's roar.

"Okay then, it is just you and me."

"What do we do now? It's not like Chris can just send someone out to kill us here," Gwen said.

~~~Control Room~~~

"She's right. Any ideas on what I can do?" Chris asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Wait, they're walking to the Mess Hall," Airi said and they all turned their heads to the screen.

"What is that red stuff they're drinking?" Leshawna asked.

"Kool-Aid?" Cody asked.

"Oh my gosh- this is going to be hilarious!" Chris yelled and received several weird stares.

"Just watch."

~~~Mess Hall~~~

"Duncan, what is this stuff we're drinking?" Gwen asked, sniffing her drink.

"I don't know, I just found it in Chef's freezer," Duncan answered and continued drinking. Gwen put her finger in the drink.

"It's not as smooth as water or juice," Gwen said. Duncan shrugged.

"Stop being so paranoid." Suddenly, an eye rose out of the bottom of his drink.

"Oh my gosh! We're drinking blood!" Gwen yelled and tossed her drink away. The 2 walked into Chef's freezer, where they found jars of body parts all around the place.

"How did we not notice this before?" Duncan asked, poking a glass.

"No wonder his food tastes so weird!" Gwen started for the door.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"We have to go tell the others!" Gwen yelled.

"Are you kidding? This is probably one of Chris's jokes."

"I'm not taking that chance! Now let's go!" She grabbed his hand and they ran to the control room. They burst in.

"Chef has a ...body parts in jars...red juice...freezer!" was all that they could make out from what Gwen and Duncan were shouting about. Chris laughed.

"And that makes Alejandro our winner!" Chris yelled and instantly Bridgette ran in, the "chainsaw killer" right behind her.

"Get him away from me!" she yelled and cowered behind Geoff.

"Oops, I forgot about you," Chris chuckled. Alejandro casually walked in, holding the bunny.

"Dude! You're next!" Geoff yelled. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"And that means the girls will have to eliminate one of the teammates! Queen Monsters, I'll see you in the campfire ceremony."

~~~Campfire Ceremony~~~

"Campers, line up and get ready to vote out someone!"

===Airi===

I'm going to say Bridgette. Did you see how quickly she betrayed Geoff for Alejandro?

===Heather===

Bridgette. She's so pathetic for falling for Alejandro's tricks. Please, we can't have weaklings in our team.

===Leshawna===

I'm sorry girl..

===Sierra===

Gosh, this mud in my eyes is making it hard to see!

===Bridgette===

Who do I vote out? Heather.

===========o

"And the results are in! When I call your name, please come up and retrieve your soft, fluffy ball of safety. Leshawna, Bridgette, Airi, Gwen, and Sierra!" Heather examined her nails while Bridgette sat on the log, regretting even listening to Alejandro.

"And the last marshmallow goes to..." Followed by intense close ups of Heather's and Bridgette's faces, Chris finally revealed the person.

"Heather. Sorry Bridgette, but the Dock of Shame is that-a-way!" Chris said and jerked his thumb over to the direction of the Boat of Losers. Bridgette shrugged.

"I should have never listened to Alejandro," Bridgette said.

"Didn't you learn that last season?" Heather scoffed. Bridgette rolled her eyes and boarded the boat. All the girls waved back, well, everyone except for Heather.

"And that ends our dramatic campfire ceremony! What will happen next? Will Alejandro trick someone else? Will Sierra reveal another one of Cody's secrets? Does Chef really kill people and stuff them into jars? Find out next time on Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~~~~~~~~o

**And there you have it! Chapter 13! Review on what you thought about this chapter! Thanks for all the readers out there!**


	14. The ObsessAThon

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello there! Thank you for all the reviews and readers out there! Haha, I can't believe I'm already on the 14th chapter! Oh and you should check out summerrainstorm's "Total Drama Back In Action"! It's going to be really awesome :) Now let's start the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time on TDRI, Chef and I pulled an amazing trick on the campers! Some were left screaming, others running for their lives, and some found out Chef's little "secret". Haha, you would not believe what you can do with poison ivy and fake body parts! Will the campers get pranked again? Will Airi and Cody ever shut up and stop arguing? Will anyone stomach Chef's breakfast? Find out on this episode of Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Heather's POV~~~

I rubbed my head, trying to recover from my headache. Last night was pretty crazy... It all started out with us talking about our obsessions. Of course Sierra's was Cody, but others were shocking. Duncan revealed that he couldn't go out anywhere without his lighter, Gwen with her obsession of black clothes, and Justin with a mirror in his back pocket. Cody and Airi blurted out that they always had a secret stash of candy, and then they began arguing about which candy was better. It was no surprise when Lindsay revealed her obsession with lip gloss. Geoff blabbed on and on about his hat, and Trent told us the story of the number 9. Harold told us about his yo-yos always being by his side and Leshawna talked about keeping her hair away from high humidity. DJ's turned out to be about being with animals, but he can't be with him because of his "curse". Alejandro cringed every time someone called him "Al" . Even I revealed my secret about wearing my hair up into a ponytail until if fully grows out. By the end of the night, we couldn't help but feel paranoid that Chris had heard all about this. Maybe he had, maybe he didn't.

I shrugged and walked to the Mess Hall. In there, Airi and Cody were having the same argument about candy.

"How the heck can you like chocolate with nuts? Disgusting!" Airi yelled, sticking her tongue out.

"Not as disgusting as your face!" Cody retorted. Airi raised an eyebrow.

"Take that back," she spat.

"Or what?"

"Or else I'll-" Trent cut in between them.

"Will you two shut up! We heard enough of you last night!" Trent yelled. Duncan laughed.

"That sounded wrong on so many levels," Duncan teased, playing with his lighter. Airi and Cody blushed and shut up. Trent rolled his eyes.

===Trent===

Duncan is such a perverted dude. Gosh, immature much?

=========o

"Hello campers!" Chris said, bursting in through the door. We glanced back at him oddly, Duncan still laughing at his joke.

"Ooh, I feel like I just missed a perverted joke! Anyways, who's ready to stay up without their obsession?"

"How do you know our obsessions?" Lindsay asked, scratching her head. Gwen face palmed herself.

"Um...yeah. What I did was I combined the "Big Sleep" and your obsessions! Everyone, follow me to where we have the campfire ceremony."

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Each team must stay up really late. Not only will you have to fight your droopy eyes, but you can't have your obsession around you!" Everyone gasped.

===Sierra===

...No Cody? WHAT THE HECK?

===Geoff===

No, I am SO not taking off my hat!

=========o

"Sierra, Leshawna, Trent, and Geoff, please step into this glass room," Chris said and opened the door. He grabbed Geoff's hat and pushed a red button. Suddenly, the room became a sauna and posters with every number except nine appeared. Leshawna gasped as her hair turned into a huge afro.

"Where's nine? It has to be around here somewhere!" Trent yelled and began searching through the papers.

"Not cool Chris! Do you know what I have to do to keep it looking so good?" Leshawna yelled, trying to fix her hair.

"OMG! Where did Cody go? I thought this was a glass room!" Sierra yelled, banging the wall.

"Exactly. This is a one-way glass. We can see you, but you can't see us!" Chris laughed. Geoff was rocking back and forth, trying to cover his hair. He screamed and smashed himself onto the wall.

"Dude! Give me my hat!" Chris rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Everyone, hand me your obsessions," Chris said and kicked a box into the middle. Heather reluctantly dropped her ponytail holder. Lindsay dropped her 3 lip glosses and Harold wailed as he left his yo-yos in the brown box. Justin looked at his reflection one last time and then dropped his mirror. Airi and Cody reached inside their pockets and emptied out their candy. Chris raised an eyebrow at Airi.

"Fine then!" she yelled and took out the other candy bars.

"How can you stay skinny after eating all that candy?" Lindsay asked, patting her non-existent fat. Airi shrugged.

"Fast metabolism?" Everyone turned to Duncan. He sighed and dropped his lighter in the box. Chris laughed and stowed away the box. He brought in a new box and pulled out some fabric.

"Gwen, here's your outfit for today!" Chris announced and pointed to the restroom. Gwen shrieked. It was a hot pink glittery dress with lime green high heels.

===Gwen===

Did you see that thing? HIDEOUS!

=========o

"Nu-uh, I am NOT wearing that!" Gwen yelled.

"Okay then, let your team lose." The Queen Monsters glared at Gwen until she sighed and grabbed the outfit.

"Did I ever mention how much I HATE you?" Gwen muttered to Chris and walked towards the restroom. After 5 minutes, she came out, scratching her arms.

"I have glitter all over me! I look like a rejected Barbie!" Gwen said and pretended to gag. Duncan shook his head.

===Duncan===

Given the little restraint that the girls have, I say we have this challenge in the bag.

==========o

Heather glared at Gwen.

"Suck it up," she spat.

"Will do, Short Hair," Gwen teased and sat down. Heather gasped and patted her hair. It wasn't that short, was it?

"I think your hair looks beautiful Heather," Alejandro complimented.

"Oh go jump in front of a semi," Heather retorted.

"Thanks for reminded me Heather! Campers, when talking to Alejandro, you must call him "Al" as much as you can!" Chris said and watched Alejandro cringe.

"Not so funny anymore, huh Al?" Heather teased and stuck her tongue out.

"Chef, bring in the cage full of animals!" Chris yelled and Chef dropped it off using a forklift.

"Cage? Full of animals?" DJ shrieked as a lion snapped at him. Chris opened the door and pushed DJ into it.

"Haha, have fun in there! Everyone, you know the rules- you can't have your obsession! Plus, you have to stay up!" Chris brought back the box and placed it in the middle. He unlocked the sauna room and sat down on his chair.

"Let the Obsess-a-thon begin!"

~~~8 hours into the game~~~

"Al, you are so weird," Gwen laughed. Alejandro kept on shaking his head and covered his ears.

"What about you?" Justin laughed, protecting his teammate.

===Justin===

Okay, so Al may have messed up last season, but us pretty boys need to stick up for each other!

=========o

Airi was having a staring contest with Cody.

"Don't you want a peek at the candy?" Airi said, trying to trick Cody. Cody shook his head.

"You sure? I think there's some chocolate caramel bunnies in there..."

"Really? I mean, why don't you look?"

"Shut up. I have much more restraint than you."

"Yeah right," Cody replied, rolling his eyes.

"Says the guy who kissed Gwen out of sheer whim," Airi retorted and Duncan snapped his head towards Cody.

"I almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me Airi," Duncan said and began cracking his knuckles.

"You know that could get you arthritis?" Cody said, backing away and trying to change the subject.

"That's just a myth and it's so not true," Airi rolled her eyes and watched Duncan chase Cody around the campfire. Gwen grabbed Duncan's hand and sat him down.

"Come on, he's not worth it," she whispered and continued to hold his hand.

"I know that, but the dude gets on my nerves! Are you sure you don't like him?"

"Trust me, he's like a little brother. A really immature little brother," Gwen laughed. They turned their attention towards Lindsay. Her whole body was shaking and she was rubbing sand on her lips.

"Haha, do you guys like my new lip gloss? I call it "Sandy Sand"! Haha!" Lindsay yelled and began rubbing more on her lips. Duncan and Gwen shared a look.

"You know what? I don't care!" Lindsay yelled and ran to the box. Even though her teammates yelled at her, she grabbed her lip gloss and began applying it.

===Lindsay===

Ah, sweet lipstick- I missed you! *has lip gloss all over her face*

==========o

Queen Monsters- 5 Sneaky Ninjas- 8

Meanwhile in the room, Sierra was hyperventilating as Trent looked around the room, screaming.

"NINE HAS TO BE HERE!" Trent yelled.

"Trent, chill," Leshawna said, still trying to fix her hair.

"CHILL? CHILL! YOU CHILL OK? I'M OUTTA HERE!" Trent opened the door and ran out, chanting "nine" as he ran out.

"Weird.." Chris muttered and the score changed.

Queen Monsters- 5 Sneaky Ninjas- 7

~~~24 hours into the game~~~

"Girls, let's talk a strategy plan," Heather said and moved closer to the room where Sierra and Leshawna sat. Gwen and Airi rolled their eyes and sat down next to her.

"What is it now?" Leshawna yelled, already annoyed.

"We have been focusing on the guys way too much. We need to stick with the original idea- winning the million!"

"Oh not this again," Airi said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked.

"Last time you said that, you guys blurted out that Cody and I were dating!"

"You and Cody are dating?" Lindsay yelled. Airi face palmed herself and Lindsay fell back asleep. Cody raised his head.

===Cody===

You see? She's even talking to her friends about us! And there is no "us". Never has been, never will be!

=========o

"You see?" Airi groaned.

"You know, if you're dating Cody, you shouldn't hide it," Gwen said, scratching her arms.

"I'm not dating him/ She's not dating him!" Airi and Sierra yelled at the same time.

"Denial," Heather scoffed.

"I give up," Airi said and dug her head into her arms.

"Back to business- are we clear on the idea?" Heather asked.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Sierra yelled from the wall.

"Gwen, Leshawna, and Airi, you guys need to break up with your boyfriends."

"He is NOT my boyfriend!/ Never!/ Who made you queen?" Airi, Gwen, and Leshawna yelled.

"You losers need to focus on the game," Heather rolled her eyes.

"Step off your high throne and come tell it to me in my face!" Leshawna yelled.

"Gladly!"

"Guys shut up! I haven't had any candy and you're giving me a headache!" Airi yelled. Leshawna and Heather pulled back their claws.

"I'm leaving," Gwen sighed and rejoined Duncan on the log stumps. Airi walked back to her spot, still holding her head. Sierra sighed and sank in her seat. All these rumors were going around Airi and Cody. Was it all true?

~~~27 hours~~~

"We are 27 hours into the game and the campers still haven't given up. Let's check the scoreboard," Chris whispered.

Queen Monsters- 3 Sneaky Ninjas- 5

The animals continued to ruthlessly cut DJ. DJ, holding onto the metal bars, screamed.

"Let me out! Let me out!" DJ screamed and began sobbing uncontrollably. Chris rolled his eyes and let the animals roam freely. They ran into the forest and DJ sat on the ground, happy that the animals had finished beating him up. He stood up and realized he had sitting on a snake the whole time.

"NOOOOO!" DJ yelled, raising the snake up.

Queen Monsters- 3 Sneaky Ninjas- 4

Sierra's head kept on nodding down and her eyes drooped. Leshawna had fallen fast asleep next to her, and Geoff was happily grooming his hat. An hour earlier, he wailed and broke through the glass and grabbed his hat.

"Idiot...there was a door there," Sierra muttered. She slapped herself and stayed awake.

Outside the room, Duncan, Gwen, Airi, Justin, Cody, and Alejandro were still awake. Alejandro was unconsciously stroking Heather's face.

"Mi amor," he whispered and fell asleep next to her.

Queen Monsters- 3 Sneaky Ninjas- 3

Airi and Cody sat next to each other, struggling from the loss of candy in their bloodstreams.

"Oh look Chef! Wikipedia says that after 27 hours, candy addicts start to have illusions!" Chris laughed, scrolling through his laptop.

"Man, that's Wikipedia. They're just trying to play with you," Chef answered.

"Gwen? Is that you?" Cody asked, reaching towards Airi.

"Todd? What are you doing here?" Airi asked. Chef and Chris looked at each other and began cracking up.

"Yes! I'm here for you Gwen!"

"Todd, you really do love me!" Airi yelled and hugged Cody. Cody then heard "Gwen's" stomach rumble.

"Gwen, are you hungry?"

"Yeah stupid Chris said I couldn't eat any candy!" Airi wailed.

"Worry not, my dear flower, I shall bring you some!" Cody said and spotted the lights. At this late stage of hallucinations, they looked like giant gummy bears. Cody smiled and began climbing the pole.

"Um, should we stop him?" Chris asked as they watched him jump onto the rope and grab it.

"Nah," Chef said. Cody spied the nearest "gummy bear" and reached for it. Airi looked at "Todd" in amazement.

===Airi===

Even after the bad break-up, Todd comes to TDRI and risks his life for a gummy bear for me!

========o

Cody stretched his hand some more, but the his other hand failed him and he fell down onto Airi. As soon as he hit the ground, they both fell asleep.

Queen Monsters- 2 Sneaky Ninjas- 2

"And we're neck and neck in this competition! Time to speed this thing up! Chef, hand me the pop-up book of Canada's monuments!" Justin groaned.

"Must see face...need beauty sleep..." Those were his last words before he hit the ground, snoring.

"Chapter one, the mystery in Canada," Chris yelled, making sure that Sierra could hear him.

~~~51 hours into the game~~~

===Gwen===

Last time I won this game. Now if only I wasn't wearing this ridiculous outfit...

=========o

Leshawna was sleeping on the bench and Sierra chanted to herself all the facts she knew about Cody. Lindsay was trying out her new lip gloss "Sandy Sand" on the sleeping Justin and Trent kept on laughing. DJ was rubbing his cuts and Harold began practicing his ninja skills with his yo-yos. Alejandro and Heather were unknowingly cuddling. An intern ran up to them and snapped a picture. Speaking of cuddling, Cody was sleeping on top of Airi, his arms draped over her. His pillow was surprisingly soft, unlike the cabin ones.

"Gwen," he moaned as his eyes slowly lifted up.

"Todd," Airi whispered and she woke up. As soon as they realized the position they were in, they screamed and jumped away.

"Gwen?" Cody yelled.

"Todd?" Airi yelled.

"Haha, yeah, you two are totally NOT a couple," Duncan laughed, being sarcastic.

"Wait, who the heck is Todd?" Cody asked. Airi blushed deep red.

"None of your business!" Airi yelled.

"It's her ex-boyfriend," Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay!" Airi had told the girls all about Todd the 2nd time they had a sleepover.

"Oops.."

===Airi===

What a pervert! He was sleeping on my breasts! And for the record, he fell asleep on me, not the other way around.

===Cody===

*rubbing his head* Airi had a boyfriend? And why was she daydreaming about him?

========o

Gwen and Duncan fell off their stumps just as Chris reached the 34th chapter. Sierra opened her door and sank to the ground.

"And Sierra is our winner! Now all of you do take a shower! Sneaky Ninjas, I'll see you in the campfire ceremony!" Chris said and pinched his nose.

~~~Campfire Ceremony~~~

"Duncan, you were the last resort to winning, but yet you fell asleep with Gwen. Cody dude, what the heck? Illusions and then feeling up Airi? Trent, you were the first to break. And DJ, you couldn't handle a few animals for your team! Ever heard of taking one for the team? Geoff,... I'm just going to skip you.." Chris shook his head.

"What? Just because a dude loves his hat doesn't mean you have to be so judgmental!" Geoff yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. Justin, your desperate need to tend to your beauty caused you to go to sleep. Harold, who still plays with yo-yos?"

"I do, that's who!" Harold retorted.

"Exactly. And Alejandro, well, we all knew you would fall for Heather. Literally, haha." Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Everyone please walk to the confessional to vote out someone," Chris said and they lined up.

===Duncan===

Cody. I still can't get over the fact that he kissed my girl!

===Justin===

Trent. He let Lindsay play with my lips!

===Harold===

DJ. The dude couldn't handle animals? Please! In Magic Steve's Magic- *Alejandro,"Are you done in there?"

===Geoff===

Cody. Dude, you do not fall asleep on a girl in that position- even if you two are dating!

==========o

"And the results are in! 1 vote for Duncan, 2 for Cody, and 4 for..."

The boys sat up, anxious to know who would be leaving.

"DJ. Sorry dude," Chris said and shook his head.

"It's alright. I even voted myself off," DJ said.

"Why?" Geoff asked.

"Because if I can't handle animals, I'll only be dragging you guys down and letting you lose," DJ replied and boarded the Boat of Losers.

"And that was another chair-gripping episode of TDRI! Will Airi slap Cody for falling asleep on her? Will Geoff get his hat fully clean? Will Sierra fully recover from the loss of Cody? Will that intern give me that picture of Heather and Alejandro snuggling? He better! See you next time on Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~~~~~~o

**Ooh! Exciting! Lol Leave a review on if you would want to see a picture of Alejandro and Heather cuddling! I would! Thanks for everyone out there and bye!**


	15. Stuck in the Middle

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello there! Thanks again for all the reviews and hits, and to Melodyheart09, yes summerrainstorm did include Airi in her story, but the part about Cody and her dating then breaking up isn't true. Heck, I still don't know who she'll end up with and I'm the writer! Anyways, let's begin with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time in TDRI, our campers struggled to keep their eyes open as their precious items were taken away from them. Geoff wailed like a big baby and grabbed his hat. Trent was driven crazy a couple posters, and Cody had the weirdest illusions ever! Really guys, how stupid can you get? Let's hope you can get dumber and rack up the ratings in this episode of Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

~~~Airi's POV~~~

I unwillingly put on my right flat and began walking towards the Mess Hall. I started shaking, yet I don't know why. Why would I be nervous? It's just walking to the Mess Hall, I remind myself. But somewhere behind my head a horrible image came to my head. Everyone laughing at me for dreaming about...him. Is it really my fault that he crawled under my skin and stitched himself there? He may have been a total jerk, but he had actually made me believe that he loved me. And then I was cuddling with Cody of all people! The stupid idiot, this is his entire fault! Now every time I look at his face, Todd appears in my head.

"Stupid Airi, focus, focus, focus!" I said to myself, hitting my head repeatedly.

"It's not like you can," Cody laughed. My back stiffened up and I turned around. Whoa, was he a ninja or something? I didn't even notice him! I caught a look of his face and started seeing Todd. Immediately my face turned ghost white.

"Hello? Earth to Airi? Why are you getting all pale?" Cody asked, walking closer.

"Uh-uh...nothing! I've got to go and eat!" I yelled and ran away, my heart beating repeatedly. I stopped when I finally reached the Mess Hall. Why is Todd still in my mind? And furthermore, why did he have to hurt my heart so much? Why did he have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? All these depressing thoughts made my cheeks regain their normal color. I slapped myself again and then entered the Mess Hall, a fake smile etched onto my skin. I grabbed my plate and then joined Sierra, laughing at her jokes about the Obsess-A-Thon. But inside, I couldn't be more torn...

~~~Cody's POV~~~

Whoa, what's wrong with her? Her entire face went pale white like she had seen a ghost.. I wonder if this has something to do with Todd. Well whatever. I strutted over to Gwen and sat down next to her.

"Hey there Gwen, looking good today," I started off with.

"Um, thanks?" Gwen answered. I leaned in closer and smelled her hair. Ah, it still smelled like French vanilla. Gwen stiffened up and pushed me away.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Gwen asked, slowly scooting away from him.

"Girlfriend?" Who the heck is my girlfriend. She nodded towards Airi.

"What? No, Gwen, we're not dating!" Gwen rolled her eyes and continued eating. I looked back at Airi. What the heck? Just a few minutes earlier, she had been pale and scared. Now she was laughing and talking with my stalker. What a weird girl.

"Checking out Airi I see?" Duncan laughed and sat down to Gwen. As they kissed, I felt my skin crawl. I dumped my tray away and walked outside. I needed some fresh air.

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Trent, you need to stop focusing on Gwen!" Lindsay said, shaking her head at Trent while he dreamily gazed at Gwen.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked, mentally squishing Duncan's head with his two fingers.

"You need a new girlfriend," Lindsay advised and Trent raised an eyebrow.

"And who exactly do you have in mind? Almost every girl here is already in a relationship."

"Not Airi," Lindsay pointed out.

"I thought you said she was dating Cody?" Trent asked. They looked towards Airi, who was conversing with Sierra. Lindsay nudged Trent's side and walked away.

"CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE DOCK! WE'RE GOING CANOEING TODAY!" Chris yelled through his loudspeaker. Everyone walked out of the Mess Hall and low and behold, there were 6 canoes.

"Since there is an uneven 13, each canoe must have 2 people, except for 1. In this challenge, you must board the canoe and reach Boney Island! You must come back and whoever has the most teammates, wins! You can either board the canoe with a teammate and take down the other team's canoes, or you can board with the opposite team and duck them into the water! Haha, this is going to be fun!"

"Airi, let's get on a canoe together and ELIMINATE the other team!" Sierra cheered and grabbed Airi's hand. Trent though, already held Airi's hand.

"Sorry Sierra, but Airi's coming with me," Trent said.

"Excuse me? Airi?" They turned to her. Airi smirked and whispered into Sierra's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll have him dunked in 5 minutes," Airi whispered and stepped into the canoe. Heather kicked Alejandro into the canoe and Leshawna dragged it out to the water. Sierra turned to Cody and shrieked.

"Cody! Looks like it's me and you!" she yelled and ran to Cody. Cody tried to run away, but Sierra caught hold of him and dropped him into the canoe. He sighed as Duncan tugged the canoe with Gwen inside it. Geoff pulled the canoe into the water and Lindsay ordered Harold to tug it too. Sierra pulled the canoe in and Trent and Airi pulled theirs into the water as well. Chris watched as everyone held their paddles.

"Remember campers, you must reach Boney Island! But on your way there, try and knock out the competition! When you reach the island, then we talk! Now GO!" Chris yelled and the campers began paddling.

~~~Heather, Leshawna, and Alejandro~~~

Heather and Leshawna had tied up Alejandro and placed him in the middle of the canoe.

"Look, I know you're going to throw me out, so why not just do it now?" Alejandro asked, shifting from his position, trying to get out of the ropes.

"Oh, we'll save that for when we get to deeper waters," Heather chuckled and kept paddling. Alejandro gulped loudly.

"I don't like where this is going..." he muttered, shaking.

"Well we do," Leshawna laughed and Heather and her high-fived.

~~~Duncan and Gwen~~~

"So then, I told her mom that bright yellow for her room would TOTALLY stifle the kid's creativity. Hasn't she ever heard of black?" Gwen gabbed. She had been talking on and on for the past 10 minutes, not realizing that Duncan wasn't replying. Duncan had worse things on his mind.

Cody had been trying again and again to impress Gwen. Heck, he even kissed her! What if he tries it again? Duncan can't always be there to stop him.. Even though Gwen described him as an "immature little brother", Duncan couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the geek stealing his girl.

_'Duncan, stop this! You're acting like a weakling! Take charge and grab this bull by the horns!' _Duncan thought and straightened up.

_'That's right, I still haven't lost Gwen to the geek. I can still do something to stop this all! Hm.. But what would stop Cody from making any further moves to Gwen?'_

_'Beating him up? Nah, Gwen would be seriously mad at me.'_

_'Convince the guys to vote him out? Nope. He's like one of the favorites here.. Come on Duncan, think!' _Just as he was going to give up hope, he spotted Trent and Airi laughing. He raised an eyebrow.

_'Haha, now I know...'_

~~~Trent and Airi~~~

"And then the woman says, that's not my cow, that's my husband!" Trent said and watched as Airi laughed, trying to hold on to her paddle. _'I've never known this before, but Airi's cute when she laughs..' _Trent thought with a smile.

"Okay dude, you're killing me with these jokes," Airi teased and began to paddle once more.

"Well, I was just trying to cheer you up. You did seem kinda sad earlier," Trent replied. _'He saw through my fake smile?'_ Airi thought, surprised.

"Thanks...I really needed that," Airi said.

"No problem. A beautiful face like yours shouldn't worry," Trent blurted out. Airi looked at him.

"Oops, I didn't mean, I mean," Trent stuttered. Airi blushed and laid her hand on his lap.

"Calm down, it's okay," Airi said and smiled. And this one was actually real. Trent laughed a little and smiled too.

~~~Harold and Lindsay~~~

"Lindsay, could you help me with this paddle?" Harold asked and motioned her closer. Lindsay bent down and examined the paddle.

"I don't see anything wrong with it Harry," Lindsay said and scratched her head.

"Exactly," Harold smirked and knocked her over. Lindsay floated to the top and glared at him as he paddled away.

"You'll pay Harry! You will!" Lindsay said, shaking her fist at him. Harold laughed.

"Would it be nerdy for me to say that this kinda reminds me of Harry Potter?" He continued laughing and paddled toward the island.

~~~Sierra and Cody~~~

"Sierra, we're almost to the island, do you want to-" Cody began but was interrupted by Sierra glomping him.

"Okay I confess! Heather told me to throw you in the water but I couldn't! And now, just you and me being in a boat, I can't resist you! Come to me!" Sierra shrieked and began making out with Cody. Cody struggled to try and take Sierra off him, but alas, the stalker continued kissing him. She tickled him, which caused him to open his mouth and she began playing with his tongue. His arms flailed around, trying to get some help.

~~~Geoff and Justin~~~

"Dude, Cody's being tormented by Sierra! We gotta go help the dude!" Geoff yelled and began paddling over to the direction of them. Justin grabbed his hand.

"No! He deserves it after stealing my Airi!" Justin yelled.

"Who cares? We need to win this challenge!" Geoff retorted and yanked his hand away.

"I care! I really like Airi!" Geoff stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude, she's over there probably flirting with Trent! Bros before Ho-"

"Yes I know the saying! Now come on, let's go help the geek before I change my mind," Justin grumbled. Soon, the canoe bumped into Cody's and Sierra's causing her to stop.

"Thank you!" Cody yelled with his raspy voice.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Sierra yelled. Geoff and Justin grabbed Cody by the arms.

"Taking our bro with us. Peace!" Geoff yelled and dropped Cody into their canoe.

"Quickly! Before she goes all Hulk on us!" Justin yelled and they began paddling fast.

"First you interrupt our steamy make-out session and then you insult me? Oh you are so going to get it!" Sierra yelled and began paddling fast. Geoff and Justin noticed this and began paddling faster. Soon both of them were paddling as fast as a motorboat.

"Campers! You're already here!" Chris yelled from the shore.

"Dude, move!" Geoff yelled.

"What?" Chris asked, confused as the two canoes spiraled out of control and sent Chris up into a tree. Sierra pushed the canoe off of her and noticed ran to grab Geoff's neck. Unfortunately for Sierra, Chef held her back.

"Get to your team area," Chef said and pointed to the purple chairs. The boys sat down in the orange ones and watched as Leshawna and Heather surfaced the shore.

"And Heather and Leshawna dunked Alejandro! Haha, we're did you drop him?" Chris asked.

"Let's just say it'll be a long time before that boy reaches any shore," Leshawna laughed. Chris pointed to their purple seats and Airi and Trent came in.

"Oops, I guess we forgot about the challenge," Trent said, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah," Airi replied and waved at him as they went to their separate seats. Heather glared at Airi.

"What?" Airi asked, feeling uneasy about Heather's glare.

===Heather===

Now she's getting cozy with Trent? If I wasn't so happy about dunking Alejandro into the water, I would threaten her.

===Cody===

I am never going to be able to get her taste out of my mouth! *pukes* You know what she did? She massaged the word "Cody" onto my tongue over and over! Ugh! *pukes again* Plus, what the heck were Airi and Trent doing? Not that I care! I definitely don't care!

=========0

Duncan, Gwen, and Harold walked up and sat down on their individual chair.

"You took out Lindsay?" Leshawna asked. Harold nodded. Leshawna smiled in approval.

===Leshawna===

You see? Harold is NOT a weakling! He can do things by himself!

=============o

"Okay campers! You must canoe back to Camp Wawanakwa, but with different partners! Everyone, go ahead and choose your partner and then paddle away!" Chris chuckled and grabbed the ladder from a helicopter. He climbed on it and so did Chef. _'Now to take my plan into action,'_ Duncan thought.

"Airi! Come on, now we can be in the same-" Sierra began but Duncan pulled Airi towards a canoe.

"Sorry Sierra, but Airi's coming with me," Duncan smirked. Airi swatted his hand away.

"Why do you want to canoe with me?" Airi asked, her guard back up. Duncan sighed and tugged the canoe into the water again, ignoring her endless questions.

"Cody! My man, let's get into a canoe," Trent said and jerked his finger to the canoe. Cody nodded and Sierra watched as he boarded it. She eerily glared at Justin.

"Oh Justin.." she smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Oh no! Please! Not me! I'm too pretty!" Justin yelled.

"Haha, whoever said this was over?" Sierra chuckled and tossed him into the canoe. Heather dragged Harold into the canoe and pushed. Leshawna shrugged and boarded the canoe with Gwen. Geoff walked inside them and gulped.

"I'm toast..." Geoff whispered. Chris rang the bell and they began paddling.

~~~Sierra and Justin~~~

"Please Sierra, have mercy!" Justin yelled as Sierra grabbed his by his shirt.

"If it wasn't for you, Cody and I could have kissed longer!" Sierra yelled and began slapping Justin.

Please! *slap* Have! *slap* Mercy! *slap*" Justin wailed, trying to hold his bruised up face.

"Okay then," Sierra said and pushed him off the dock.

"Hasta a vista loser!" Sierra yelled and watched as his he groaned over all his injuries.

~~~Heather and Harold~~~

"Heather, I think something's wrong with my paddle," Harold said.

"Well then you fix it," Heather scoffed.

"But I really think you should look at it," Harold advised and held the paddle up.

"Oh now I see it!" Heather said, acting surprised.

"Really?" Harold gasped.

"Yeah! I has a word engraved in it!" Heather said and scooted closer.

"What does it say?" Harold asked, standing up and examining the paddle.

"It says gullible," Heather responded and kicked his knees, sending him falling onto the water.

"Darn it," Harold spat.

~~~Airi and Duncan~~~

"So..Cody huh?" Duncan asked, paddling.

"What do you mean?" Airi asked, looking at the water.

"Your relationship with Cody."

"Okay first, ew! Second, there is nothing between the two of us! And three, we hate each other's guts, so we'd never end up together!" Airi yelled.

"But what if he like you like that?" Duncan teased.

"Shut up! And I don't like him!"

"Sure. You weren't saying that back at the carnival or when he kissed you in the ring," Duncan smirked. Airi grabbed Duncan and prepared to throw him off into the water.

"Shut. Up," she growled. Duncan rolled his eyes and easily got out of her grip. He pushed her back and she plopped into the water. Airi cursed under her breath as she watched as Duncan paddled away.

~~~Cody and Trent~~~

"Hey Trent, look, Airi got dunked into the water," Cody laughed and pointed at Airi. She stuck her tongue out at Cody. Trent turned his head.

"What? We should help her," Trent said as he waved at Airi.

"Dude, that's against the rules. And, why would you want to rescue that witch?" Cody asked as he saw Airi smile and wave at Trent.

"She's not a witch! And just because..." Trent muttered.

"Sure," Cody rolled his eyes.

===Cody===

I could have sworn that when witches hit water, they melt. But Airi didn't melt! What the heck?

=========o

"Whatever. Hey look! It seems that Geoff needs our help," Trent chuckled and Cody turned around. Geoff was struggling to fight off Leshawna and Gwen.

"Let's do this," Cody grinned and they approached the canoe. Cody grabbed Leshawna and Trent grabbed Gwen. Caught off by surprise, they couldn't help but be pushed into the water by the two. The 3 guys continued to paddle on, giving each other high-fives.

"Thanks for the rescue," Geoff said and they laughed at Gwen and Leshawna. They continued paddling until they finally reached Camp Wawanakwa. There, Duncan, Heather, and Sierra were waiting for the teammates. Duncan smiled and walked towards them.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Duncan yelled and high-fived them. Sierra and Heather kicked the sand, cursing under her breaths. Chris and Chef jumped off the ladder and landed on the ground.

"And it seems that the Sneaky Ninjas win! Queen Monsters, you're going to have to vote out someone tonight!" Chris chuckled and everyone in the water began swimming to the shore.

~~~Campfire Ceremony~~~

"Hello there girls! Now, let me go fast and list the reasons why ANY of you could go home today! Heather, well...everyone doesn't like you.." Chris muttered.

"Oh shut up!" Heather scoffed.

"Yeah. Airi, you spent your time talking to Trent, and in the 2nd part, Duncan reversed your attack and you fell into the water! Lindsay, you were the first to fall, and Sierra, you were too busy making out with Cody to do the challenge! But you did beat up Justin, hooray for that. Gwen, you too were busy talking to Duncan and in the way back, Cody and Trent caught you by surprise! Leshawna, while going back, you too were attacked. Now everyone line up and go vote on who you think should get the boot!" Chris laughed and the girls rolled their eyes on the way to the confessional.

===Heather===

Airi. That girl is too busy with guys. We don't need her here anymore.

===Lindsay===

Hm...I have to say Gwen. Did you see how badly she hurt Trent?

===Airi===

Sorry Lindsay..

===Leshawna===

Lindsay's one of my home girls. She might not be so smart, but we need her. Airi girl, you need to go.

===Sierra===

*sigh* If only I could vote out a guy... But nonetheless, I pick "her".

==========o

"Okay campers! The results are in! When I call your name, please step up and get your marshmallow. Heather, Leshawna, Sierra, and Gwen, come up and taste your delicious freedom!" Gwen slowly ate her marshmallow, while Heather glared daggers at Airi as she grabbed her marshmallow. Airi gulped. _'Oh no, they must have all voted for me!' _Airi thought. Lindsay looked at her teammates. Why did they vote her?

"And the last marshmallow goes to...Airi. Lindsay, the Dock of Shame awaits you," Chris said and Lindsay walked up to hug all the girls.

"Keep fighting strong! And beat Harold's butt for me!" Lindsay yelled and began walking toward the boat. As they waved good-bye to her, Chris began his ending speech.

"And that ends our dramatic campfire ceremony! Stay tuned with me next time when there is much more drama! Will Duncan's plan follow through? Will Alejandro get his revenge? Will Trent and Airi fall for each other? Did anyone grab anything from Boney Island? Watch and learn all of this in the next episode of Total..Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~Queen Monster's Cabin~~~

Everyone was getting ready when they heard a knock on the door. Gwen turned the knob and opened the door.

"Leshawna?"

"Yeah. Would you guys mind if I stayed here? Without Lindsay, I'm the only one there," Leshawna said, still holding her stuff. Gwen opened the door wider and Leshawna began putting her stuff on a bunk. Heather rolled her eyes and lay back down. Sierra hugged her plush Cody doll and fell asleep. While Gwen and Leshawna were talking, Airi kept on thinking about the campfire ceremony.

_'I'm so close to getting booted off. Maybe Heather is right...I DO need to focus on the challenges! Screw Cody and Todd! They need to get out of my mind!' _Airi thought and burrowed her head into her pillow.

_'But besides them, what do I do about Trent? He's so nice to me...but I need to win this thing. And what would Cody think if he saw me with him?' _Airi paused her train of thought and realized what she had just thought.

_'Wait, I don't care! I don't care! And I need to go to sleep!'_ Airi closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~o

**Yay! I'm on the 15th chapter! Review on what you thought about the challenge and the crazy things that happened! Anyways, thanks again for reading this story! Peace!**


	16. In the Pouring Rain

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello there! Thank you for all the reviews and readers! Now, let's begin the story! :)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time on TDRI, everyone was forced to canoe to Boney Island and back, while also dunking the opposite team into the water! People were tricked, others were tied up, and geeks were tortured by Sierra! Haha, let's watch her slap Justin in slow motion! You can never get enough of that! Anyways, what drama awaits us in this episode? Stay tuned and watch Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

It was 3 P.M. and all the campers were inside their cabins, staring at the pouring rain.

"It's raining, so obviously Chris won't make us do anything today! Yes!" Gwen said and lay back down on the bed.

"Not necessarily," Sierra, the Chris expert, admitted. Heather walked outside and ran back inside.

"It's getting worse by the minute! Look! I was only out there for 5 seconds and I'm soaked!" Heather yelled and grabbed a towel that Airi gave her. Airi sighed and lay on her bed as well. Leshawna shook her head and sat down.

"I highly doubt we could do anything in this weather," Leshawna said, covering her ears from the rain.

"At least it's just rain. There's no thunder, lightning, and the lights haven't gone off!" Airi said, trying to be optimistic. Without missing a beat, a bright light flashed 2 feet in front of the cabin and thunder shook the cabin.

"AGH!" Heather yelled and the lights went off. Everyone glared at Airi for jinxing them.

"Great! Can this get any worse?" Gwen yelled in the dark.

"CAMPERS! MEET ME OUTSIDE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHALLENGE IN THE RAIN!" Chris yelled.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Gwen muttered and the girls gathered outside. The boys were already out there too, soaking wet. Chris laughed as the intern held an umbrella over his head.

"Today you all must perform scary challenges! One of each will be grabbed and put into an obstacle!"

"Grabbed?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Whoever completes the challenge must run towards the pole, climb to the top and ring their bell. Queen Monsters, your bell is on the right and is red. Sneaky Ninjas, yours is on the left, and it's green. Now everyone, pair up with someone you hate!"

Heather grabbed Alejandro and Sierra chased down Justin and Geoff. Airi and Cody glared at each other. Duncan shrugged and walked over to Leshawna, leaving Trent and Gwen alone.

"First challenge goes to Sierra and Geoff! Are you guys ready to play with some clowns?" Chris smirked and watched Sierra's face fall.

"C-clowns?" Geoff laughed.

"They're just clowns. It's probably not those scary ones like on the movie "It"," Geoff said. The monster grabbed the three, walked over to a glass arena where they held the dodge ball challenge, and dropped them inside. Four clowns were sitting silently in the corners.

"Alejandro and Heather, let's see how you handle this ship!" Chris pointed to the spooky ship and the monster grabbed the two. It stretched its hand out and dropped them inside.

"Cody and Airi, let's see you handle being in a cage 500 feet above the lake!" Cody walked inside the cage and Chris pushed Airi inside. The helicopter swooped by and started flying. Airi screamed and held onto the bars as they elevated.

"Leshawna and Duncan, how far can you go before getting grabbed by the monster?" The monster dropped off a cage with a dark shadow.

"And lastly, monster, you can drop off Trent and Gwen in the "special room"." Chris watched as the monster did so and then walked off to the control room. There, Chef was wearing a suit and controlling the monsters. Chris laughed and pressed a button.

"CAMPERS! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" He pressed another button and the cage with the animal was opened. It growled and Leshawna and Duncan began to run away. Chris sipped his hot cocoa and laughed again.

"Chef, did I ever mention how much I LOVE this game?"

~~~Sierra's POV~~~

"Geoff, why are they just staring at us?" I asked, shaking. I hated to let him see this weak side of me, but there were clowns in the room! They all had huge creepy smiles on and were looking right at me.

"Dude, calm down. They're just toys," Geoff said and casually sat down.

"But it looks like they're looking through my soul..." I whispered and Geoff rolled his eyes. It really did though. Those dark beady eyes staring at me non-stop. That red smile never shifting... And those short feet that are moving towards me...Wait, moving towards me?

"AGH! JUSTIN! IT MOVED!" I screamed and the clown began walking towards Justin. He pushed me off him and backed away.

"Let's play," the clown chanted and the other three began cornering us.

"Come on, I wanna play!"

"Play, play, play."

"Dudes, we don't want to play with you!" Geoff yelled, kicking a clown. They all frowned and helped the clown get up.

"No play? Then no live!" Where was Cody when I needed him so desperately? I looked out the glass and to the cage up in the sky. I hope they're okay...

~~~Cody's POV~~~

Airi had been sitting down and holding onto the bars, her eyes nervously twitching. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it looks like the rain slowed down," I said and Airi stood up. She walked around and smiled.

"It did!" Suddenly, a huge gush of wind sent the cage swinging. The left side of the wall soon became the floor. Airi slipped and gripped the bar, trying not to fall. I grabbed her and we stood on the bars until another wind came and sent us back the way we were. She crashed onto me and she yelped as lighting flashed in front of her.

"Cody!" she screamed and held on to my shirt as the following thunder shook the cage again. I can't deny it, I was scared too. We screamed and held onto each other as the wind played with the cage.

"How are we even supposed to reach the pole?" Airi screamed into my ear.

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my ear.

"Oops, sorry. But seriously! And I wonder how Trent is doing..." Airi's face fell and she looked towards the camp. There she goes again with Trent. She was holding tightly onto me but she was thinking about him? Something inside my heart got torn. I shook my head, trying to lose the feeling.

~~~Trent and Gwen~~~

An intern entered the room and played the video. Quickly, he ran out and screamed. Trent and Gwen shared a look.

"What's that guy's problem?" Trent laughed. The screen turned on but all there was static.

"Static? Hm, is our challenge watching an old movie?" Gwen and Trent laughed again until a wide circle appeared.

"Oh my gosh," Gwen gasped as a head appeared out of the hole. Trent and Gwen raced for the door as the whole body fell onto the floor. She twisted her neck 360 degrees and smirked at them. Trent opened the door and they ran out. They kept on running until they thought they had lost her. Breathing hard, they sat down and looked at the cabin. Slowly, her image appeared and disappeared. It kept doing this until she was face to face with Trent. He screamed and kicked the grudge.

"Come on Gwen, let's get out of here!" As they ran, they bumped into Leshawna and Duncan.

"Dude, get out of our way!" Duncan yelled.

"What's chasing you guys?" Gwen asked and Leshawna pointed to the monster chasing them. It was actually a woman on all fours, but she looked like a wolf. She smirked and shook her 5 foot long hair. They had many tangles and her body was badly bruised.

"What about you two?" Leshawna yelled. The grudge appeared next to her and blew into her ear. Everyone slowly turned to her. 5 seconds later, all four of them began screaming and running for their lives.

~~~Heather and Alejandro~~~

"I once wished I could be a captain of a ship. But at that time, I was about 6," Alejandro said and looked down at the murky waters.

"Fascinating. And whoever told you you were the captain?" Heather scoffed.

"Because I'm the only one here who knows anything about a boat," Alejandro retorted and walked around. He sniffed in the air and smiled.

"I love the smell of rain. But I also love the smell of you," Alejandro said and draped his hand over Heather. Heather slapped him and walked away.

"Save your flattery for someone stupid enough to fall for it," Heather said and looked towards the ground.

"Hey, is it just me or are we sinking?" Heather said, feeling like she was being lowered down.

"We can't be sinking. If we were, then that would mean we would have to swim all the way back to camp. Chris would never do that, would he?" Heather and Alejandro looked at each other.

~~~Control Room~~~

"Oh yes I would! Haha, let's see what everyone thinks of their challenge," Chris laughed.

===Geoff===

So I'm standing there thinking, we are SO dead.

===Justin===

I would frown at the situation, but frowning causes wrinkles. You can't have wrinkles.

===Sierra===

I'm going to die now. I am totally going to die now without ever marrying Cody and having 6 children!

===Gwen===

How the heck did Chris get the grudge in this show?

===Duncan===

Dude, did you see the size of those fangs?

===Airi===

Another one of my fears, heights. I can deal with thunderstorms of course. I love them! But when it's all up in my face, of course I'm going to freak out and hug the nearest thing!

===Cody===

Okay, so what? I'm scared of lightning! You try being in a cage 500 feet above water with your enemy! Well, I think we're enemies...

===Leshawna===

Leshaniqua, if you're watching this girl, if I die, you STILL can't have my make-up!

===Heather===

So I'm stuck on a sinking ship. Again, I leave all my possessions to my mother. As to my siblings...you guys get nothing. Earn it yourselves you lazy scums.

===Alejandro===

What do I have to say about this predicament? Nothing. I can easily swim to shore and ring the bell. But would that be fun? Nope. Let me mix in a little drama...

===Trent===

I guess I could say things could be worse. It could have been a mime for all we know.

=========o

~~~Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, and Duncan~~~

"When are they going to stop chasing us?" Gwen yelled as the three continued to run over the wet ground.

"The rain's getting harder!" Leshawna yelled, cringing from the drops of rain pelting her. Gwen's bangs were flat down in front of her eyes. She desperately separated them and heard someone fall.

"Trent!" Leshawna yelled and ran to help him up.

"Leshawna! You need to save your own butt!" Duncan yelled.

"Well then you help him! You two are on the same team remember?" Gwen reminded Duncan.

===Duncan===

Shoot. She's right. If only the ground wasn't so slippery!

===========o

Leshawna and Gwen continued on to the pole while Duncan heaved Trent onto his back.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Trent whispered.

"Dude, shut up. The girls are ahead because of you!" Duncan yelled.

"Thanks anyway." Duncan felt Trent smile and he grinned too.

"Sure. What are teammates for?"

After some silence, except for the constant pour down of water and the moans of the grudge, they all reached the pole.

"You climb first girl. I'll stay and distract Duncan and Trent." Gwen nodded and tried climbing the pole but slipped down.

"It's too slippery!" Gwen yelled and rubbed her arms. Her eyes traveled upward and she couldn't help but feel a bit...hopeless.

"The grudge and disfigured girl are coming! Get up there!" Leshawna yelled and Gwen bit her lip. She grabbed the pole one more time and began climbing. Again, she slipped. She shook her head from all doubts and continued climbing with Leshawna under her. As soon as she reached the tower, she rang the red bell and the grudge stopped and walked away. Leshawna rang the bell once again and the wolf woman shook her fist at them and then entered the forest. Leshawna and Gwen shared a look and then began laughing.

"And that's two victories for the Queen Monsters!" Chris yelled over his intercom.

Queen Monsters - 2 Sneaky Ninjas - 3

"Two? What are Duncan and Trent doing? Goofing off?" Alejandro growled as his boots got wet.

"At least they're trying! You're just standing there as this boat sinks you idiot!" Heather yelled and opened a box. She gave the box a puzzled look as she grabbed the duct tape.

"Duct tape? Really Chris?" Heather said and began covering the holes.

~~~Control Room~~~

"Well as the saying goes - Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver!" Chris and Chef laughed and continued watching Heather struggle.

~~~Back with the Sinking Ship~~~

"I'm out of duct tape!" Heather threw the empty roll and sighed.

"What do we do now?" She turned around, but Alejandro wasn't there. She walked towards the edge and saw Alejandro swimming towards the pole.

"You're not going to win that easily," Heather growled and jumped into the ice cold water. Alejandro looked back and laughed.

"Haha, you'll never catch up to me! I won the Canada Swimming Cup!" Alejandro boasted.

"You are not winning this time!" Heather grabbed Alejandro by the neck and sunk him down. Alejandro twisted around and Heather's face was dunked into the water. She gasped and accidently drank some water. Using her legs, Heather swam to the surface and grabbed Alejandro's hair.

"Ouch! Not my hair! Heather, not fair!" Heather laughed and used him to push her legs off his chest and gain some momentum. Alejandro groaned, but quickly recovered and was soon neck to neck with her. She reached for the shore and started running towards the pole.

"Stupid wedges!" Heather yelled as she tripped. Alejandro laughed and began climbing the pole. Heather grunted and grabbed his pants.

"You. Come. Back. Down. Here!" Alejandro kicked his feet around until he reached contact with her face. As she landed on the wet ground, Alejandro rang the green bell.

"And finally a win for the Sneaky Ninjas!"

Queen Monsters - 2 Sneaky Ninjas - 1

"Woo hoo! You go Alejandro!" Geoff yelled and Sierra smacked him.

"You're going to anger the clowns again!"

"No I'm not. Someone here is paranoid." The clown's eyes glowed red and the nearest one grabbed Sierra.

"AGH! Let go of me clown!" Geoff and Justin laughed but were then taken by two other clowns. Sierra shivered as the clowns laughed at her. _'Come on Sierra! What would Cody do if he saw you like this?' _Sierra thought.

"Cody! I can't die! I still have to marry him!" The clowns looked at her oddly and then grabbed her again. Just as one raised its hand, Sierra cracked her knuckles.

"It's time to have some fun," Sierra grinned. The clown's eyes grew wide and Geoff backed away as well. Sierra grabbed the nearest clown and threw him onto the wall, breaking him into millions of pieces.

"You killed our leader!" the smallest clown yelled and they charged at her. Sierra beckoned them closer.

"Bring it on!" The clowns ran in a strategic manner and they surrounded her. The one in front charged and Sierra swiftly kicked him, sending him flying backwards. The smaller clown used this as an advantage and threw himself at her. With an uppercut, Sierra sent him flying out of the arena. The last one slid between her legs and tried to trip her. Sierra laughed at its weak attempt and threw it down like a football. She opened the door and ran towards the pole just as Geoff and Justin did. She tripped Geoff and Justin on the way and rang her team's bell.

"And Sierra brings the Queen Monsters a win! Do the Sneaky Ninjas even have a chance now?"

Queen Monsters - 3 Sneaky Ninjas - 1

"But we only have one! We can't win!" Alejandro complained. Chris contemplated this and looked towards Chef. Chef shrugged and continued controlling the robot.

"Fine. If Cody can ring the bell before Airi, I'll give you THREE points!" Chris yelled.

"That's not fair!" Heather yelled and kicked Alejandro in the shin.

"Cody! You better win this or you're going home!" Duncan yelled. Cody looked down and gulped. Just as that happened, another large bolt of lightning flashed and the cage swung wildly. Airi lost her balance again and fell down. She gripped onto the wet floor as her body dangled outside. A loud thunder followed and Airi's ears rang.

"If I survive this, I'll be nice to Cody!" Airi screamed, begging to Mother Nature and Chris.

"You'll be nice to me huh?" Cody said and walked towards her.

"Yes! Now get me up! I'm about to fall to my death!" Cody scratched his head and paced the floor.

"How about if you help me with Gwen?"

"What?" Airi was caught off guard and one of her hands slipped.

"You heard me. Help me get with Gwen."

"Fine! Now get me up there you idiot!" Cody smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, you weigh much more than you look," Cody grunted and finished pulling her up. Airi smacked him upside the head and looked towards the pole.

"We need to get this cage swinging to reach the bells!" Airi yelled. As soon as she spoke the last word, a bright light flashed and thunder roared. The cage shook and began swinging.

"Almost there!" Airi yelled and stretched her arm out. Cody swatted it away and reached for his bell. The cage swung the opposite way and the built up momentum. Airi grabbed the tower as soon as the cage got close and held on.

"Now for the bell," she whispered and grabbed the rope. Cody grabbed the other rope as well but slipped. Airi let go as the bell rang and she happily danced. The cage snapped off the helicopter and the two fell down. Airi and Cody groaned and walked out of the cage.

"And the Queen Monsters win the challenge!" Geoff, Duncan, Alejandro, Justin, and Trent glared at Cody.

"I guess we know who's going home tonight," Duncan laughed.

"Actually, today's a reward challenge!"

"What?"

"We did all that for nothing?"

"I battled clowns!"

"We were chased by THE GRUDGE!"

"Haha. Actually, the only reason it's a reward challenge is because we can't have a campfire ceremony. You know, you can't really light a fire with rain..." Chris's voice trailed off.

"What? That's stupid!" Geoff yelled.

"Yeah. A weak excuse I know. But I'm the host, so deal with it! Girls, you all get to rent some movies and have a late night movie fest!" The girls cheered and high-fived each other.

"Now everyone, go and get dry! You all smell like wet dog!"

"Ohh...What should we watch?" Sierra said as they all walked away.

"Horror!" Gwen yelled.

"We just went through that! I say we rent some romance," Airi laughed.

"You guys are idiots. Action movies are where it's all at," Heather scoffed.

"Really? I was think we should get a comedy," Leshawna said.

"How about we get them all?" Sierra advised. They all agreed and walked into the cabin.

"Plus a drama of course," Sierra laughed.

~~~11 P.M. Queen Monster's Cabin~~~

"Why is she not moving?" Heather whispered.

"Hello there? Is anyone there?" the frightened girl from the movie yelled into the dark kitchen. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. What is he going to say? "Yeah I'm in the kitchen. Want a sandwich?"" Gwen mocked.

"Hm... I wonder if those flowers have been watered recently..." Airi said and got strange looks.

"The girl's about to killed and all you care about are the flowers on the table?" Leshawna asked. Airi shrugged.

"Oh no, she's walking towards the door!" Heather yelled. Everyone sat in silence as the girl slowly placed her hand on the knob.

"SURPRISE!" Sierra yelled and broke through the door.

"What the? Sierra!" Heather yelled.

"What are you doing? Didn't you go to get butter or something?" Gwen asked.

"I brought the guys with me," Sierra smiled and opened the door for the rest of the guys. Alejandro set down the bowl and opened it, revealing some other popcorn. Duncan sat down next to Gwen and examined the DVD.

"Night of the Kitchen Killer?" Duncan asked and looked at Gwen.

"Hey, the movie may be lame, but at least it's funny," Gwen smiled. Cody noticed the two laughing and looked towards Airi. He raised his eyebrow and motioned toward them.

"Oh no. I did not mean what I said back there," Airi said. Cody was about to respond when Sierra hugged them both and sat down.

"Come on Geoff and Justin! I won't beat you up!" Sierra yelled and motioned them in. Alejandro smirked at Heather and sat next to her. Heather rolled her eyes and pushed him. Trent smiled at Airi and slowly walked towards her. Airi noticed his injury and pushed Cody away.

"Trent! What happened?"

"Just a sprain. Nothing serious." Airi rubbed his back and helped him next to her. Trent smiled and she smiled back. Cody pretended to throw up and Sierra nudged him.

"Oh Cody, that's how we should be!" Sierra glomped him.

"Ahem, can we start the movie now?" Heather interrupted.

"Oh right. Go ahead!" Heather pressed the play button and the screen turned on again.

"And that ends tonight's dramatic episode! Will Airi fulfill her promise to Cody? Will Trent recover from his injury? Will the wolf girl return? Will we use the sinking boat for another episode? Did Alejandro really win the Canada Swimming Cup? Will I stop asking questions and start answering them? NOPE! But stay tuned next time for more of this drama you love in Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~~~~~~o

**Yeah! Thanks to all the readers out there and the reviews! Review on whatever you want! I have to go now so bye!**


	17. Total Drama's Next Top Model

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)! And I do not own the songs I mentioned in here! They belong to the artists that I mentioned below with them.**

Hello there again! I am not dead! I just took an extremely long break with a horrible disease called- WRITER'S BLOCK! Gasp! Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Here's a (hopefully) funny chapter to get things going again~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the campers were forced to not only do torturous challenges- but to perform them in the cold and harsh rain! Sierra suddenly became an epic ninja when pinned against creepy clowns! Alejandro and Heather had to push and swim off a sinking ship! Airi, in a vulnerable state, promised to help with Cody's non-existent love life! Meanwhile all of that was happening, Gwen and Leshawna were running away from the creatures of the dark! Will we have more creatures in this chapter? Or will our contestants look like awkward creatures? Stay tuned and read this chapter of Total...Drama...REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!

"Oh to the my gosh!" Sierra gushed as she walked to the Mess Hall with Airi by her side, Airi messing with her blonde bangs. "So I had the best dream in the world!"

"Was it about Cody?" Airi guessed as she just blew her bangs away. Sierra maniacally nodded with a huge grin pasted on her face.

"We were at our wedding! The scenery was perfect! Lilac rose petals floating across the floor, white flower petals strewn around! A soft orchestra playing in the background, everyone laughing and chatting. And best of all, my love, Cody, was so handsome in his tuxedo!" Sierra yelled and they turned to see Cody in the Mess Hall. Sierra squealed loudly, glomping the fellow to the ground. "CODYKINZ!"

Duncan laughed at Cody's misfortune and Airi couldn't help but laugh as well. Justin walked in with a huge cover over himself, and headed directly to a dark corner.

"What's with him? Did he see Heather's morning face?" Gwen snickered and Heather growled at her.

"He just entered the bathroom normally then ten seconds later he ran out yelling and covering his face. He grabbed a cover-"

"My cover," Duncan growled, interrupting Geoff.

"Right. So he grabbed Duncan's cover and started bawling and ran out," Geoff said, shrugging.

"I hope he's okay," Heather said and laughed. "No wait I don't- he's your team's problem!"

"You're so heartless Heather," Alejandro said and they all turned to the man who had broken nearly all the girl's hearts last season.

"Heather's a saint compared to you," Gwen admitted and Alejandro rolled his eyes and walked over to the corner to try to coax Justin out of it. He came back, Justin even more depressed.

Just then the song "Vogue" by Madonna came on. Sierra stopped kissing Cody and looked up to see the door swing open. Everyone shared confused glances as someone began snapping their fingers from outside.

"What the…?" Gwen muttered as the lights dimmed and were centered to the door. Finally Chris came in with his sparkly black tuxedo and moonwalked in with his top hat down to cast a shadow on his face.

"Strike a pose!" Chris yelled and turned to them, everyone looking at him oddly as if he had just grown another head. Then they all busted out laughing at him, wiping away tears of laughter. Chris rolled his eyes and took off his hat.

"Teenagers just don't understand talent," Chris said and turned to see Chef secretly laughing in the back as well. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Anyways, today's challenge has to do with fashion!"

===Heather===

These are the times when you need an airhead like Lindsay in your team…

===========o

"Today everyone will become a model! Yes! Even you Cody!" Chris announced.

"Hey!" Cody yelled, embarrassed.

"I used to be a model…"

Everyone turned to Justin, who was still in the dark corner.

"And then I was turned into a monster!" Justin wailed and began crying.

"Okay…?" Chris said as he slowly turned back to the other contestants, weirded out. "Each person must make themselves to fit into your theme, which is encased in a white envelope with your name on it. Then we will meet in a few minutes to have a catwalk. Dress to impress everyone!" Chris yelled as he lead them to the make up trailers full of mannequins, fabric, lace, tulle, chiffon, sewing machines, thread, sewing pins, scissors, and clothes on a rack. Airi picked up a basket and they each drew their envelope with their name on it.

"Retro theme?" Heather said with a puzzled face.

"Greek goddess theme?" Airi read out loud.

"Princess theme?" Leshawna yelled.

"Cowboy theme?" Cody said and Sierra squealed.

"You are going to be so cute~!" Sierra said and hugged him tight.

"What did you two get?" Alejandro asked Trent and Duncan as he read his letter, which said punk rocker style.

"Emo/punk," Trent said as he scratched his head.

"Nerd?" Duncan yelled. "I don't want to dress like Cody!"

"Hey!" Cody yelled once again as Airi laughed at him.

"Cody does not look like a nerd! And if he does, he's my cute nerd!" Sierra defends and Duncan laughed. "Stop laughing!"

And soon the two were arguing yet again. Heather rolled her eyes, embarrassed by her teammate.

===Heather===

How old are we? Five? Well, some people here do act that way. Like that annoying Alejandro.  
>===========o<p>

"Thinking about me again?" Alejandro whispered into Heather's ear, catching her off guard. She yelled and jumped back, causing him to laugh.

"I'm not here for your entertainment!" Heather yelled and stomped on his foot, walking off to change as he yelped.

Airi fixed her crown as Cody stepped out in his cowboy attire. Airi had to admit, Cody looked a bit cute in her mind. But she would never admit that outside of her mind. So she turned away with red cheeks and fixed the empire waist on her ivory white Greek dress.

"How would I do a surfer style?" Sierra asked herself and an image of Bridgette popped into her head. She gasped and grabbed some clothes, heading into the changing room, bumping into Justin.

"Watch where you walk!" Justin scorned at her and covered himself with Duncan's covers again quickly. He had gotten the gangster theme but he wouldn't ever be caught in that kind of outfit. And he wasn't going to let go of the cover either.

===Justin===

I am not overreacting over this pimple! One person not doing the challenge won't hurt us!

=========o

"Hey Cody, have any tips on dressing like a nerd?" Duncan chuckled and Cody frowned and walked away, muttering "jerk" as he pulled Airi away.

_'Where are those two going?' _Heather thought as she pulled the chain jacket onto herself. She frowned as the thought of Airi messing with their team's victory crossed her mind.

"I should have gotten that surfer theme!" Geoff whined to Trent as he placed black eye makeup on himself.

"How do I look?" Trent asked and turned to Geoff. Geoff let off a disgusted look at Trent who had covered himself in too much black eye makeup, looking like a raccoon.

"Lookin good man…" Geoff said and walked away slowly, trying his hardest not to laugh at his friend.

~~~~In Some Random Closet~~~~~

"What do you want?" Airi asked as she tore her arm away from Cody.

"Don't you remember the promise you made a few days ago?" Cody whispered, since he had lead her into a closet. Airi brushed aside a fluffy boa and groaned.

"I was just saying that in the heat of the moment!"

"You made a promise!"

"And why should I honor it?"

"Because then if it wasn't for me you'd be in a hospital right now!"

Airi groaned and face palmed herself. "I so hate you for dragging me into this Cody."

"I feel exactly the same way," Cody said with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Afterwards the contestants were all dressed according to their style they lined up backstage to get ready for the photo shoot. Airi was rubbing her black eye since she was the one in the team to put "glam doll" make up on Gwen since she lost in Rock, Paper, Scissors to Sierra and Leshawna. Duncan was having a hard time not sagging his pants down as he adjusted his dorky black glasses, Gwen teasing him about it. Sierra was of course, complimenting Cody about his outfit.

"First up is the Sneaky Ninjas!" Cody announced from his seat at the judge table, Chef sitting next to him. The curtains opened as "Blood Sugar" by Pendulum came on. (Excuse my inability to describe clothes in this next scene).

"You had to pick this song!" Geoff hissed at Duncan and he shrugged as Alejandro walked out first. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt on. He had a denim jacket on with a shark tooth necklace dangling from his neck. His hair was designed for him to have long bangs. Of course, Alejandro totally rocked that stage, since he was a professional at nearly everything.

"Darn it! He's good!" Heather frowned but couldn't help but blush as he winked at her.

Cody came out next with Geoff trailing behind him. Cody was wearing brown cowboy boots with blue whitewashed jeans, a blue tartan plaid button up shirt and a huge brown belt that was too huge for him. He almost tripped more than once. Geoff came out wearing almost the same clothes as Alejandro, except he did not have a denim jacket on. He did, although, have a black leather bracelet and a men's necklace with a Celtic cross.

Then came out Duncan and Trent. Duncan looked ashamed to be onstage, walking awkwardly and not meeting anyone's eyes. He heard Cody laugh in the back and growled. As the laughter continued Duncan couldn't hold it and ran back to "teach Cody a lesson".

Trent awkwardly looked and him and continued walking, wearing again the same clothes as Geoff and Alejandro, but his face looked like a raccoon. Chef and Chris shared a disgusted face and took off points for that.

"You're next Justin!" Geoff yelled and Justin shook his head.

===Geoff===

Great. We actually had a model in our group but he didn't want to go because of a freaking zit!

=========o

"Take it like a man!" Duncan yelled as they pushed him to the stage. Chris and Chef blinked at the covered guy.

"Uh…..Justin?" Chris said, unable to see his face. His teammates pulled off his cover and Justin screamed.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS!" Justin yelled as he ran away bawling.

"Okay….?" Chris said as awkward silence filled the air. He cleared his throat and handed Chef the notes. "Next up is the Queen Monsters! Will they beat the Sneaky Ninja's score of 6 out of 10?"

The curtains opened again, this time with the song "Corona And Lime" by Shwayze. Sierra winked at Cody as she walked out as he gagged.

"Did she dedicate this song to Cody or something?" Gwen asked Airi and Airi shrugged.

"Who even let her pick the song!" Heather yells.

Sierra wore a solid and printed woven cami dress with button up detail at the center bust. There were pin tucking details at the upper bodice and it had a tiered skirt. It had adjustable straps and was right above her knee. She wore strappy sandals with metal buckle closure at the ankle. Behind her was Gwen, who came out with clenched fists and a "pissed-at-the-whole-world look" on. Her pink and black dress had floral detail with blunt cut edges and pearlized beads adorning one strap, adding a feminine touch. The drape panel overly at the bust added texture. She stomped back, red with embarrassment at the curve-hugging dress.

Next out was Heather, Airi, and Leshawna. Heather wore a black dress with a fishnet styled top that had black finish around the collar and sleeves. The waist had a black bow in the middle and had three eye hook closures above the zipper that leads to a circle skirt. She had on lacy black gloves and a black bow on her hair. Airi followed behind her with an ivory floor-skimming dress. It featured a crisscross neckline and a slinky bias-cut skirt with a slight train. It was sleeveless and was lined in silk charmeuse. She had a gold crown around her head, slightly crooked since she had almost tripped onstage.

Leshawna wore a yellow strapless gown with a detailed strapless bodice featuring delicate ruching and a beaded empire waist. The full tulle skirt flourishes with delight as floral appliqués cascades down from the waist.

As they all came back Chris stood up as Chef arrived with Justin, holding him by the collar.

"I think you all already know who the winner is," Chris said and Geoff cheered.

"In your face-"

"The Queen Monsters won this challenge with a score of 8 out of 10," Chris said and Geoff looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What!" he yelled as they cheered and high-fived each other.

"This is all your fault!" Duncan yelled at Justin and Justin ignored him, inspecting his pimple.

"What did you say?" Justin asked and Duncan growled.  
>~~~~Eliminations~~~~~<p>

"As you all know from before, you stamp the person who you want to be eliminated," Chris said as he motioned to the small booth on the side. They all nod and walk over to it.

===Cody===

Duncan. He beat me up!

===Duncan===

Justin. He has GOT to go.

===Trent===

I'm not so sure of this Airi and Cody thing…

===Justin===

Cody. I have still not forgotten how he's tried to steal my girl!

===Geoff===

Sorry Justin but it's lame to overreact over a pimple…

=========o

"Alright! I have all the names right here!" Chris yelled as he waved the six papers around. "Ha! The tension's so thick here that I can smell it!" he laughed and they looked at him oddly for about the tenth time that day.

"Just go on with it!" Duncan groaned.

"Someone's on their rag," Chris mutters. "First up is Cody! One for Justin! One for Duncan? Another for Cody! And another for Justin!" Chris yelled as he held one last paper in his hand. " The person who will be leaving us today is….

"Justin!" Chris yelled and Justin gasped. "The Boat of Losers awaits you, pretty boy!"

"It's all because I've turned ugly!" Justin yelled. "I hate being ugly!" he wailed as he ran into the boat.

"What a crybaby," Chris laughs, enjoying his sadness. He turns to the camera. "Well, there you have it! Not much of an exciting chapter but you got to watch our pathetic contestants dress up into weird styles all for money! What will happen next time? Will Sierra make out with Cody? How will Airi set Cody up with Gwen when she's taken? Will Cody ever let Duncan live down how he was dressed today? Find out next time in Total…Drama…REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o<strong><br>Sorry for the short update but I'm going to update this more often now. Leave a review if you want, and thanks for reading!**


	18. High School Never Ends

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Hello again! Thank you for reading this story and for reviewing if you did! Hopefully this chapter won't be so short (-_-);. And after reading the list of people left, I realized I forgot about Harold's existence! So I won't forget about him in here! Anyways, let's begin this!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Last time on TDRI, the characters not only talked the talk, but walked the walk! Haha! You see what I did there Chef? Always, we watched them cry over a pimple, get pulled into closets, and witness the great dancing by the amazing ME! What will they do today? Let's just say, in this challenge there's going to be a lot more drama! This place is even more harsh than the modeling business! Find out what I mean by reading this chapter of Total…Drama…REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!**

_~~~Gwen's dream~~~_

_I nuzzled into something soft and comfortable. Immediately my heart swelled with warmth as I smiled and recognized this soul. I chuckled at how cliché I was feeling right now but nonetheless, I blushed. Just then soft hands lifted my head._

_But instead of meeting the teal eyes and black and green Mohawk, I met the teal eyes and toothy grin face of Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. He chuckled at me as a piece of his brown hair fell down to his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. My face froze._

~~~Queen Monster's Cabin~~~

All the girls were awakened by the sound of Gwen screaming and bolting out of bed, sweating profusely.

"Why the heck did you disturb my sleep? I was about to be kiss-"

Heather stopped midsentence as she realized where this was leading her.

"I was about to be kissed too!" Sierra added as Leshawna and Airi rubbed their heads. "By Cody!"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Airi asked as she swung her feet over the bunk bed where Gwen was trying to catch her breath and nod her head.

"What about girl?" Leshawna asked as she grabbed some clothes for the day.

"You don't want to know," Gwen shuddered.

~~~Sneaky Ninja's Cabin~~~

Cody tossed and turned in his mattress and rock hard pillow.

_~~~Cody's Dream~~~_

_I picked up a random white flower from the seashore and examined it. Was it a vanilla flower? It had to be. _

_I smiled as I marveled at it's beauty. This was surely a sign that Gwen and I were meant to be together. She has always smelled like vanilla…_

_Uh, not that I sneak sniffs of her hair or get her shampoo or anything. I just…know it by…._

_Anyways, that doesn't matter how I know that. I placed the flower gently on the ground and watched the waves come closer and closer to it, licking the tips of the petals._

~~~~Back To Reality~~~

"Now that Justin's not here the bathroom isn't cluttered up with "man makeup"," Duncan said and Geoff laughed as he placed his hat firmly on his head.

"How did he get a pimple anyway?" Geoff asked and Harold snorted and laughed quietly as he made his bed.

===Harold===

When you destroy my red ant farm, it gets real.

==========o

"I wonder what crazy adventure we'll have today," Trent said as he combed his hair and walked out to see Gwen on a log and writing. A familiar pang hit his heart and he turned away, walking to the Mess Hall.

"What a weird dream," Cody whispered as he sat up.

~~~Mess Hall~~~

Everyone idly chatted with each other and ate, just like normal.

Cody scooted over to Airi, who was looking at Trent, who was sadly looking at Gwen, who was gazing at Duncan, who was glaring at Cody, who was now poking Airi's shoulder.

"Airi, Airi, Airi, Air-"

"What?" Airi snapped and Cody flinched back.

"Remember Operation Get Me and Gwen Together?" Cody said and Airi rolled her eyes.

"And why do want Gwen so much?" Airi asked.

"A better question is why wouldn't someone like her," Cody said as he dreamily sighed.

_'What could I do to get Cody and Gwen together? Duncan would kill me if I did anything…' Airi sighed. 'This is bad, real bad..'_

"Did anyone else hear drilling and something like construction going on last night? And the several nights before?" Geoff asked and they looked at him oddly.

"It was probably your imagination idiot," Heather scoffed.

~~~Some Random Place in the Woods~~~

The eleven teenagers groaned at the sight of the large building.

"The place where hell begins," Heather groaned.

"The nightmares that you wake up to almost every day," Airi said.

"The constant bullying," Cody shivered.

"All the confusing work," Lindsay sighed.

"All the bossy people," Duncan muttered.

"Not to mention the judgmental ones," Gwen added.

"The horrible food," Harold said, pushing his glasses up.

"The relentless love drama," Trent frowned.

"The no party zone!" Geoff cried.

"The constant girl drama," Leshawna said, rolling her eyes as she remembered it.

"The different cliques," Sierra flinched.

"The stupid homework," Heather groaned.

"High school," Alejandro said as Chris walked up behind them with a giant smile.

"You see, I was trying to think of a challenge for today," Chris said. "It had to be something horrible. Something that all of you hate. You may think you only have four years or more to endure of this living hell. All the jocks, stuck up girls, nerds, judgmental people, bossy teachers and never ending homework. But what you don't know is that when you graduate, that the real world is just the same. High school never ends," Chris laughed as he watched their faces sink.

"Oh that's just great," Cody groaned.

"So I decided to make you to endure some more of it today! Aren't I nice?" Chris laughed. "Anyways, today's challenge is getting through the basics of high school- the tests, drama, and the bullying."

===Heather===

No one dared to pick on me in high school. It was like committing social suicide.

===========o

"The first challenge is to write an 800 word essay," Chris said as they all sat down on the chairs with desks.

"This place is all too familiar," Harold shivered.

"What is the essay about?" Airi asked.

"Something simple of course! How awesome and amazing I am," Chris said and they all rolled their eyes. "You only have an hour so I suggest you start writing."

"An hour for 800 words? Screw that!" Duncan yelled.

"If you can't handle it then you're out of the round and could cause your group the win," Chris shrugged and laughed as they guys glared at Duncan.

"Fine," Duncan groaned.

"It's not like you could even write 800 words," Heather snickered.

"Why don't you criticize your own team Heather?" Alejandro snapped.

"Why don't you stick this pencil up your-"

"Enough arguing lovebirds!" Chris yelled.

"LOVEBIRDS?" the two yelled and turned to each other. "EW NO!"

"And the time begins now!" Chris yelled and the clock struck noon, starting the time. He smiled as their pencils hit the paper and grabbed a magazine to read. And of course, he was on the cover of it.

Airi looked down at her paper with absolutely nothing in mind. Sierra went on scribbling as much about Chris as she could, her own mother being a fanatic Chris fan. Duncan was cheating and writing the same word over and over and over again. Trent was trying to make it into a song with catchy lyrics. Although halfway along the line he began thinking of Gwen, changing his lyrics. Cody was writing some random things about that were just flooding his mind and Alejandro was elegantly writing in a race with Heather. Heather was glaring at him and trying to write more. Harold had no idea of anything to write so he wrote about his favorite super hero and changed the name. Geoff groaned and banged his head on the table.

"This. Is. So. Stupid."

Leshawna was trying to think of something nice to say and mentally laughed when she found nothing good about Chris. Gwen was doing the same think, but silently chuckling beside her.

Soon the clock struck one p.m. and Chris walked by to grab the papers. He nodded at Sierra's and read the others.

"I can fly and defend the innocent?" Chris said, confused and Harold face palmed himself. "Yeah, I guess I can. Hm… Chris is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really,

~~~Ten minutes later~~~

"Really, really, really awesome," Chris read and Duncan grinned. "Fail. Anyways, let's see… Gwen, Leshawna, how come yours are blank?"

"It's best if we don't answer that question," Gwen said and Leshawna nodded.

"Another fail."

After a while Chris gets a disgusted face.

"Uh….Trent?"

Trent's head snapped up.

"Her hair is so silky and beautiful. What I wouldn't do just to sit by her one more time and hold her hand. She makes my heart jump. I don't really wanna talk too much but I love it when she talks when she's happy. And I love how she looks every day…" Chris read and busted out laughing as Trent's head turned red.

===Trent===

Why the heck did I write that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

===Cody===

Great, Trent likes her two? How am I going to compete with those two?

===Airi===

He still likes Gwen…?

========o

"Ah I love it when there's love drama in this series," Chris says as he stands up. "It makes people look stupid! Anyways, the people who passed this round are Cody, Alejandro, and Harold from the Sneaky Ninjas. Heather, Sierra, and Airi passed from the Queen Monsters. Follow me to the next challenge!"

~~~A Crowded Hall~~~

"You're carrying your science project that you worked on for so long last night and you need to cross the hallway without breaking it. And, to add some comedy, you're all going to wear high heels," Chris says as Chef hands them the fake mini volcanoes. Cody gulps loudly as he looks at the crowded hallway with talking people and people crossing from place to place. Chef came dressed in a maid costume and handed out the glittery red high heels.

"You're kidding, right?" Airi said.

"They're pretty! But not my color," Sierra said.

"The room number is 309. First up, Alejandro!"

Alejandro smirks and walks in front of the crowd. He passes through them easily like butter and opens the door to 309 and sets his down.

"Try and beat that Heather," he chuckled as he took off the high heels.

Sneaky Ninjas- 1 Queen Monsters- 0

"Next up, Airi!"

Airi's feet wobbled as she tried to grasp her project. She had barely any experience with high heels. She shrieked as someone pushed her aside, slamming her petite body to a locker and knocking the volcano out of her hands.

Sneaky Ninjas-1 Queen Monsters-0

"Harold!" Chris announced as Harold laughed as he placed the high heels on.

"This feels odd," he said and walked on ahead. Too bad he had the same luck as Airi and fell flat on his butt.

Sneaky Ninjas-1 Queen Monsters- 0

"Just think about how cute Cody thinks you look like in high heels," Heather whispered to Sierra and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"This is for you Cody!" Sierra announced as she pushed through the crowd, making the sharpest turns but managing to hold the volcano tightly. She opened the classroom door and leaped inside.

Sneaky Ninjas-1 Queen Monsters-1

"Cody, your turn," Chris said and Cody placed the high heels on with embarrassment.

===Cody===

No doubt I just made hundreds of people puke out there. Or laugh loudly.

=========o

It wasn't long before Cody found himself sprawled on the floor, the volcano broken.

Sneaky Ninjas-1 Queen Monsters- 1

"Heather! Will you bring your team the victory or will we have to do a tiebreaker?" Chris said. "No pressure."

Heather rolled her eyes and placed the heels on. Her stable legs walked through the halls, having worn high heels hundreds of times. Just as a guy was about to slam her to a locker like he did with Airi she knocked him over, hitting his head. She slammed open the classroom door and set the volcano down.

Sneaky Ninjas-1 Queen Monsters- 2

"And the Queen Monsters win again!" Chris said as the girls cheered and high fived each other. "What's wrong Sneaky Ninjas? Did you lose your luck? Well, we'll see you at the Elimination Ceremony soon."

"I wore high heels for nothing?" Cody groaned and Harold laughed.

"Does my butt look weird with these?" he asked and Alejandro rolled his eyes.

~~~Sneaky Ninja's Cabin~~~

Duncan glared at Trent as he walked in.

"What's your problem?" Trent asked, feeling uneasy by the stare.

"The problem is that you idiots don't realize that Gwen is taken! By me!" Duncan said as Cody walked in. Geoff and Harold shut up and looked at each other.

"I do know that!" Trent yelled.

"Then who do you think you are gazing at her and thinking about her? Are you two doing anything behind my back?" Duncan asked. "Because if you are, I swear, I will-"

"Calm down Duncan! Trent's not doing anything!" Cody yelled.

"And you! You're the one who kissed Gwen a few weeks ago! Can't you get it into your head that she doesn't like you! She finds you annoying," Duncan said and Cody shook his head.

"That's a lie."

"She told me you were like her annoying little brother," Duncan said and Cody turned away.

"Duncan, calm down man," Geoff said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Duncan shrugged it off and walked off outside.

===Harold===

I didn't know Duncan was the over jealous type…

==========o

Trent walked outside to get some fresh air and saw the lights on in the Queen Monster's cabin. He saw a figure and sees it's Airi. He smiled and waved. Airi looked away and walked back inside.

'_You really screwed up Trent…'_

~~~Eliminations~~~

"Same procedure as always- write the person who you hate on the card and if you're lucky, you can watch them be eliminated!" Chris says.

===Duncan===

Stupid Trent…

===Harold===

Geoff didn't even try to write an essay!

===Cody===

Duncan. Then maybe Gwen will see me!

===Trent===

Duncan of course.

=========o

"The results are in! One for Geoff, one for Trent, another for Trent, one for Duncan," Chris said and Duncan glared at Cody,. "And another for Duncan."

Duncan now glared at Trent.

"Who will leave? Will it be the guy who wrote about how much he still loves his ex-girlfriend, or the jealous boyfriend?" Chris asked.

"I am not jealous!" Duncan yelled.

"Blah blah. Anyways, the person who gets to stay is….."

The cameras zoomed in to get a better picture of Duncan's and Trent's faces.

"Duncan."

"What? How was I eliminated?" Trent asked and Chris shrugged.

"Have fun writing about Gwen from afar," Chris laughed and Trent frowned and walked off the plank. "Well there you have it. Who will get eliminated next time? Will Heather and Alejandro fight about everything? Will Airi think of a plan to get Cody cooler? Doubt it…Will Gwen realize how jealous Duncan is? Find out next time on Total…Drama…REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

~~~Gwen's POV~~~

I tossed and turned on my bunk, replaying what Chris said that Trent had written about me.

'Her hair is so silky and beautiful. What I wouldn't do just to sit by her one more time and hold her hand. She makes my heart jump. I don't really wanna talk too much but I love it when she talks when she's happy. And I love how she looks every day…'

I groaned and placed my head on the cool side of my pillow. Why do I always have love drama each season?

~~~Airi's POV~~~

I should have known he wouldn't like me like that. Gwen broke up with him a while ago but he still thinks of her the same way. I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid

I sighed and looked at the window with the curtains open, letting the moonlight streak in onto the floor. Everyone else seemed fast asleep from where I was lying. I sighed again and turned over, thinking about that one evening when Trent took me to the park for a picnic. I had actually thought that I was going to begin a better relationship…

~~~Normal POV~~~

'Looks like I won't get much sleep tonight…' the two girls think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`o

**Thanks for all the reviews and just even reading this story. The next story is another one with questions! If you have any for any of the surviving characters please review on what it is and who it's for! I won't choose them all but I'd appreciate some. Thanks and bye~!**


	19. Romeo and Juliet the Abridged Series

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)! Oh and this is an abridged series of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Oh and this is just Act One.**

**Hello there! I was too impatient to wait for questions for the next challenge so I decided to write another chapter that's sorta like a filler. Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two teams, both alike in dignity._

_In fair Camp Wawanakwa, where we lay our scene_

_A pair of starcrossed lovers take their chance to win_

_And the continuance of their teams' rage_

_Which, but one girl's end, naught could remove_

_What here shall miss, our story shall strive to mend._

A blue jay lands softly on a branch, pecking at the bark. Below were four teenagers by the Dock of Shame. Geoff and Duncan, from the Sneaky Ninja team, stood before Gwen and Leshawna from the Queen Monster team.

"Draw, if you be men," Geoff says and they look at him oddly. "Er-women, I meant."

Duncan rolls his eyes at Geoff's stupidity and draws out his sword. Soon, a huge quarell breaks out right there at the Dock of Shame. Fists were flying, swords were clashing, and somehow someone had brought in a bomb. Izzy laughs as she throws the bomb.

"Explosivo strikes again!"

"Ow! My kiwis!" Owen groans as he falls over.

Just as the full scale riot began growing even more the campers turned to hear a boat. And on that white boat (Aka the Boat of Losers) is their dictator, Chris. As silence fills the place he steps out onto the dock, walking to the sand in silence as he stares at them all. He finally reaches it and turns back to them.

"I had a speech in mind for this, but instead, I'll do this," Chris says and snaps his fingers, signifying Chef. Chef nods and presses a button.

The teenagers look at Chef in confusion until a huge crack appears on the dock and they all fall into the cold hard water. Chris and Chef laugh and share a high five.

"Anyways, you must stop this fighting. Or else your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace," Chris says as he walks off with Chef.

~~~Off somewhere in the woods with Noah and Cody~~~

Noah is trying to cheer up his friend Cody. It seemed like he was still in love with his long time crush, Gwen. Cody had tried everything to win her over but she was stubborn.

"In love?" Noah asks, turning to Cody.

"Out-"

"Of love?" Noah asks and Cody sighs, looking at the ground.

"Out of her favor where I am in love."

~~~Near the Queen Monster's Cabin~~~

Todd is asking Heather for permission to marry Airi, one of her teammates. Heather says Airi is too young and of course, being Heather, tells him off about it. Nonetheless, Todd stands his ground.

"Younger than she are happy mother's made," Todd mentions.

Heather sighs and hands Lindsay the invitation list with no idea that she can't read. Lindsay scratches her head with confusion and walks around, trying to figure out the paper. Luckily, she bumps into Cody and Noah who help her read the list.

Somehow, Noah convinces Cody to go to the party to "get over" Gwen and find someone new.

"And I will make thee think thy swan a crow," Noah chuckles and Cody rolls his eyes.

~~~Queen Monster's Cabin~~~

We open with the nurse, Sierra, looking for Juliet because Courtney wants to talk to her about marriage. But Airi, not wanting to marry (hello, she's like 16!) , comes up with clever but honest answers to avoid the topic. Fortunately, for Airi, a servant enters to talk about the party preparations, leaving Airi to get ready for the party.

~~~Near the Forest~~~

The Queen Monsters were originally going to have the party at the Dock of Shame, but someone, aka the evil dictator Chris, broke it. So they decided to have it at the forest. White, glittery hearts were strewn across the ground, shining in the moonlight. Tyler, being carefree and not serious about love, tries to cheer up Cody, even delivering the famous Queen Mab speech to try and convince Cody that

**DREAMS ARE NOTHING.**

But Cody remains unconvinced, remembering his previous other dreams about the white flower and strange woman.

Some consequence, yet hanging in the stars

Shall bitterly begin his fearful fate…

~~~At the party in the forest~~~

Heather is greeting and talking to all the guests. And then Sierra sees Cody from afar and is struck with love. (I'm changing this part a bit so forget Tybalt for a while). She tries and follow him through the party but he runs off. Cody jumps into the bushes and turns to see a girl with blonde hair and green eyes looking at a blue jay. She notices him and walks over to him.

Airi blinks as she hears her nurse's voice. Cody flips and drags her in, making Airi land on him. Both of their hands claspsed together. And as people use lips in prayer, their lips did what their hands did and crashed onto each other. Thus by their lips, their sins were purged.

Too bad they didn't realize what great trouble this would get them into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Airi sat up from the strange dream and rubbed her eyes.

_'This is what happens when my heart can't figure itself out.._' Airi groaned as her heart panged with sorrow. Trent's face popped into her head and she walked to the restroom. Hopefully the cold water would wash away his memory from her.

'_Why was my dream even about Romeo and Juliet? And why the heck was Cody Romeo?_' Airi thought as she wiped her face with a white towel.

_'Oh whatever. As Mercutio said-_

_**DREAMS ARE NOTHING.'**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

**There you have it- a small little chapter made out of extreme boredom and such. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and bye~!**


	20. All Is Not As It Seems

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**Anyways, long time no update. Sorry for the long wait, but school was overriding my hard drive. I know, you're probably all like, stop typing this and get to the drama! Well, calm thy jets. I shall be here for all of summer and I might finish this story this summer. Without further interruption, finally, here is Chapter 19!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I know you've all been anticipating it and now it's here- the first TDRI Aftermath!" Chris announced as the red velvet curtain rose and revealed 10 eliminated campers. The crowd cheered like crazy as they waved back at them.

"Let's introduce our proud losers!" Chris said and motioned to the big screen at center. "First to be eliminated- Courtney!"

"No I'm not proud to be here, per se, I'm actually quite mad," Courtney grumbled as the camera zoomed in on her angry face. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that two-timing cheater and that sk-"

Chris cut to the next two people. "And the next two to be out- Noah and Beth!"

Beth waved with a smile and squealed with her best friend, Lindsay, at her side. Noah barely looked up from his book and gave a weak wave, not at all interested.

"4th out of the game with his clumsiness- Tyler!"

"Hey I'm not clumsy!" Tyler yelled in defense, but fell off his chair. Lindsay gasped and helped her boyfriend up, patting his new bruise, which only made his wince.

"The fifth to go out was Izzy- partly from leaving her post at the "Battle of the Sexes"," said Chris as Izzy waved crazily at her fans, listening as much to Chris as Noah did. "We also have Owen here- say Owen, do you feel like collapsing?"

"Huh? What?" Owen asked, obviously not getting the joke as the crowd laughed.

"Haha, the next person we have here is Bridgette who-"

"Shut it Chris," snapped Bridgette. "I'm not in the mood for it."

"Someone calm this kitty down. Maybe I can go fetch Alejandro?" Chris laughed and Bridgette narrowed her eyes at him. "Anyways, the next person who got eliminated was none other than DJ. Tell me DJ, why exactly did you give up on a million dollars?"

"I don't like being a burden on people is all," DJ says and Beth patted his back. "And I've been healing my connections with animals so it's all good."

"Heartwarming," Chris nodded as the screen changed to Justin. "But you know what else is heartwarming? Of course, no one other than Justin!"

"Pimples are the root of all badness in this world," Justin said and shrugged as everyone gave him odd looks.

"Uh….alright?" Chris replied and looked back at the list. "And last but not least- Trent with his ability to confess his feelings on international television!"

The screen cut to Trent sitting backstage staring at a piece of paper dramatically.

"Oh! It's one of those sappy Korean movies!" Beth exclaims as a different camera angle shows Trent caressing the picture. And of course, the picture is of Gwen. "And now they'll play some sad music in the background to show how sad he is or will put something upbeat and inspiring to show that he knows what he did wrong and is going out to fix it-"

"Uh, hello! This is Total Drama Revenge of the Island Aftermath we're talking about!" Chris said, mad that Beth was stealing his camera time. "Anyways, Trent, can you hear us buddy?"

"W-what?" Trent stammered, quickly hiding the picture behind his back.

"Say hello to the audience man," Chris said and Trent shyly waved. "Moving back to the drama- tonight we've got a whole list of crazy clips to go through. First, let's go to a little segment I like to call- Oh NO You Didn't!"

The screen cuts from Trent's sad face to a vibrant purple with huge bubble letters popping up. After they all get to the screen they pop and move onto a scene.

* * *

><p>"Episode 2- I've Caught the Lovebug?"<p>

_~~~Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan~~~_

_"Well I wouldn't be so mad if you hadn't hooked up with my boyfriend!" Courtney yelled._

_"Excuse me?" Gwen began, "He's not your boyfriend anymore!"_

_"But at least I totally got him! I didn't just date him because I thought he had a cute butt or something like that!"_

_"All you did when you were going out was argue and make out! Don't lecture me about relationships when you couldn't even keep one!"_

_"The only reason I couldn't keep him was because of you!"_

_"Well if he really liked you, why did he come running to me?"_

_"The only reason he did that was because you kept teasing him and seducing him! Just like you did to Cody!"_

_"Why did you bring Cody into this? I don't like him!"_

_"But you kept him wrapped around your little finger, didn't you? Even after he helped you get with Trent!"_

_"It's not my fault that guys naturally like me! Maybe if you stopped being such an uptight snob and appreciate what you had, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Gwen yelled. Courtney gasped and lowered her head._

* * *

><p>"Ouch! I think penguins from Antarctica felt that blow!" Chris exclaimed as he mimicked someone punching his gut. Courtney merely rolled her eyes.<p>

"I really don't want to be here," Courtney replied.

* * *

><p>"The next scene is Episode 4- It Began With a Blue Jay."<p>

_~~~Cody's POV~~~_

_"Mhm, hmmmh!" Airi said. Oh yeah, I still had my hand on her mouth. I chuckled and took it off. I then realized the position we were in. When I had pulled Airi down with me, I was down on the ground so now Airi was on top of me. I blushed a deep red and hid my face. If Sierra caught us like this-_

_"I found you!" Sierra yelled and opened a part of the bush. She gasped at our position. Airi quickly jumped off me and started trying to explain._

_"It's not how it looks like! Cody dragged me down and-" Airi began, but Sierra interrupted._

_"Didn't I tell you to back off of my man?" Sierra yelled and grabbed me. She threw me over her shoulder and glared at Airi. I didn't know what happened next (I was on Sierra's back) but I heard a hard slap. Sierra stomped off and I saw Airi with a large red spot on her cheek. I mouthed, "I'm sorry," and hung my head._

* * *

><p>"Ah, no one's here for me to tease them about this," Chris groaned as the next scene came up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Episode 6- The Opening Act"<p>

_"Hey there Gwen! And Airi," Cody said and joined them._

_"Hi Cody!" Airi said._

_"Uh, hello Cody?" Gwen said._

_"What did you come out here for?" Airi asked, staring at the sky._

_"To do this," Cody said. They stared at him weirdly. 'Come on Cody, just do it!" Cody thought._

_"To do w-" Gwen stopped midsentence when Cody grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. Airi gasped as Gwen struggled out of his grip. She finally kneed him and Cody fell down in pain._

_"What the heck!" Gwen yelled and stormed inside. Airi gave Cody a questioning stare and shrugged. She walked in too. Cody stood up._

_"That hurt, but it was SOO worth it!" Cody strutted back to his cabin, feeling like a new man. Sierra closed the curtains, and watched as Gwen and Airi walked in._

_"Oh she will pay," Sierra muttered under her breath._

* * *

><p>"And again they're not here!" Chris whined but then remembered about Trent. "How'd you like that scene Trent?" he chuckled as the scene changed to show Trent cussing out Cody.<p>

"Next is a segment where we make our characters try and figure out who exactly said a strange line from the show," Chris said and patted the stray green chair beside him. "They'll sit right here, and if they get it wrong…"

Chris pressed his red button his watch and watched as the chair opened up leading to a dark and long hole.

"How are we supposed to know who said the line? There are a lot of people who say a multitude of dumb lines!" Courtney complained, using her hands to emphasize her statement.

"Magic of course," Noah said sarcastically and Courtney whacked the back of his head.

"Noah, why don't you go first?" Chris said with a wicked grin.  
>"Anything to get away from that demon woman," Noah said, setting his book down and walking over to the chair. He plopped down on it and waited for the line.<p>

"In Episode 7- I Have To Do What!, someone said, "Cody... Cody is my boyfriend". Who said that?" Chris asked.

"Since no one would ever be Cody's girlfriend in reality, I would have to say it was the girl who was forced to be Cody's girlfriend for a few hours- Gwen," Noah answered and the Chris cursed under his breath as Noah walked away.

"Someone easier- ah! Lindsay, come on down here."

"Okay!" Lindsay said cheerfully and sat down on the chair with her legs crossed.

"In episode 11- Carnival of Nightmares, who said "Nu-uh! I am NOT letting that thing eat me!"?" Chris asked and Lindsay tapped her chin in confusion.

"I remember that I was with someone that day… and that a monster was chasing us….but then that person ran away to leave me with that monster," Lindsay said and gasped. "Tyler! You left me with that monster! How could you betray me?"

"I was the 4th one eliminated!" Tyler said and Lindsay nodded.

"Oh that's true so it must have been-"

Lindsay's words were cut off short as the whole opened up and swallowed her in.

"Next up, Justin!"

Justin showed a fabulous grin at the audience making his fans go wild as he reached his spot on the chair.

"In episode 16- In the Pouring Rain, who said, "Idiot. What is he going to say? "Yeah I'm in the kitchen. Want a sandwich?"?"

"I don't remember that part…." Justin said. "But my wild guess is Heather. She sometimes has a weird twist of humor."

"Wrong~!" Chris laughed and pressed the button, making Justin fall into the hole like Lindsay.

"Enough torture- I say we go and go paint trash gold," Chris chuckled. "Let's invite our latest loser onto the stage! Trent, get over here!"

And soon enough, Trent walked out of the room when Lindsay and Justin fell down from the ceiling onto the chair. He then made his way over to the front stage, where many Gwen x Duncan fans and several Airi fans booed at him.

"Now Trent, I understand that on the episode you were eliminated, you were challenged to write a 800 word essay. But yet… you chose to write a little love letter about Gwen," Chris said and whipped out a piece of paper. "Her hair is so silky and beautiful-"

"Can we just… cut to someone else's drama?" Trent asked, looking away from embarrassment.

"Alright, we'll move onto how Airi felt when I read that out loud," Chris said as the screen changed to secret footage in the Queen Monster's Cabin.

"Not what I meant…"

* * *

><p>~~~Queen Monster's Cabin 11.P.M.~~~<p>

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Airi cursed softly as she punched her pillow and turned again, her eyes red. "I'm so stupid!" Airi wiped her tears off and turned again._

_"I'm seriously stupid…"_

_===Airi's POV===_

_I can't even stand being in the same team as her anymore! What's so great about her? What does she have that I don't?_

_~~~Before the Elimination~~~_

_Trent walked outside to get some fresh air and saw the lights on in the Queen Monster's cabin. He saw a figure and sees it's Airi. He smiled and waved. Airi looked away and walked back inside._

_'You really screwed up Trent…'_

* * *

><p>"Again, I think penguins in Antarctica felt that blow," Chris said as Trent covered his head.<p>

"I never meant to hurt her! I swear! I just- I didn't know getting over Gwen could be so hard!" Trent exclaimed, trying to prove himself to the dissatisfied crowd in front of him.

"Don't worry Trent, you're not the only one with secrets. In fact, there might be something deeper with Airi," Chris said and motioned for them all to look at the screen.

* * *

><p>~~~Episode 16- In the Pouring Rain~~~<p>

_"If I survive this, I'll be nice to Cody!" Airi screamed, begging to Mother Nature and Chris._

_"You'll be nice to me huh?" Cody said and walked towards her._

_"Yes! Now get me up! I'm about to fall to my death!" Cody scratched his head and paced the floor._

_"How about if you help me with Gwen?"_

_"What?" Airi was caught off guard and one of her hands slipped._

_"You heard me. Help me get with Gwen."_

_"Fine! Now get me up there you idiot!" Cody smirked and grabbed her hand._

* * *

><p>"I never knew Airi was the backstabbing type," Courtney said, actually smiling at the possibility of Gwen getting heartbroken.<p>

"And there's more," Chris said and played another tape.

* * *

><p>~~~Episode 10- Little White Lies~~~<p>

_"That's a great plan! But how can I get her from asking about it?" she asked out loud. Heather opened the door and walked beside Airi._

_"Need some help with your plan?" she asked, smirking._

_"What plan?" Airi asked._

_"Don't play dumb with me- I know you don't want Sierra to know about Cody's and your kiss," Heather scoffed. Airi slammed her hand on Heather's mouth and peeked outside the restroom. Sierra was nowhere to be seen._

_"I told her to go on without us," Heather said as she yanked Airi's hand off of her._

_"It wasn't a kiss!" Airi yelled, throwing her hands up._

_"Then what was it?"_

_"Um, two pairs of lips accidentally falling on each other for a split second?"_

_"Sure.' Heather rolled her eyes._

_"It's the truth!"_

_"Look, I can help you on this."_

_"How?"_

_"I can stick with you and change the subject whenever Sierra talks about it. I mean, you could do that alone, but it wouldn't be so convincing."_

_"And what's in it for you?"_

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

_"The catch Heather. You wouldn't be so nice if there wasn't something in it for you."_

_"No catch, but I do want one thing."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You help me vote out Lindsay."_

_"Lindsay? She never did anything to you!"_

_"Are you in or not?" Airi looked at Heather's outstretched hand._

_"Sure," Airi responded, shaking her hand. She felt all tingly inside. It was like making a deal with a demon...except the demon was in human form._

* * *

><p>"Hold up- Airi betrayed me?" Lindsay asked as she looked at the screen with Justin backstage.<p>

"That no good- blah! And they've all mistaken her as someone innocent!" Beth gasped, everyone a little taken aback.

"You know she was kind of forced into that one," Noah said.

"But there's more," Chris said.

"More? What else has she done?" Trent asked, a little confused.

"She may have another crush.." Chris laughed. "One that she's afraid to reveal because she could lose an ally. Play the clips."

* * *

><p><em>~~~Episode 11- Carnival of Nightmares<em>

_===Airi's POV===_

_I've got a confession. But I've only got to say this then I can throw away this tape. But, here's what happened tonight._

_I had finally began to calm down while on the ferris wheel. Well, you know, besides the fact that it was around 1 A.M. and I was stuck in a creepy carnival about 500 feet above the ground! Just as I closed my eyes, I heard someone. I looked down and found someone climbing the Ferris wheel. Finally! One of my teammates has come to save me from this wretched place!, I thought. After a while, the figure came closer. I guess I leaned a bit too close, because then the person crashed into me. I was knocked down with the person on top of me. Not to mention that my teammate had their two lips on my two lips! I was kissing a girl! I opened my eyes and found out it wasn't a girl. Or my teammate._  
><em>But…..um… It was Cody.<em>  
><em>I expected him to come to his senses and stop kissing me, but he actually continued! Thank gosh I haven't fainted already. Wait, what do I do? I should be pushing him away...but it felt so good! So there I was, making out with my kinda best friend's husbandboyfriend/crush._

_…._  
><em>I'm a horrible person.<em>

_~~~ Episode 14- The ObsessAThon~~~_

_Speaking of cuddling, Cody was sleeping on top of Airi, his arms draped over her. His pillow was surprisingly soft, unlike the cabin ones._

_"Gwen," he moaned as his eyes slowly lifted up._

_"Todd," Airi whispered and she woke up. As soon as they realized the position they were in, they screamed and jumped away._

_"Gwen?" Cody yelled._

_"Todd?" Airi yelled._

_===Cody===_

_*rubbing his head* Airi had a boyfriend? And why was she daydreaming about him?_

_========o_

_===Cody===_

_I am never going to be able to get her taste out of my mouth! *pukes* You know what she did? She massaged the word "Cody" onto my tongue over and over! Ugh! *pukes again* Plus, what the heck were Airi and Trent doing? Not that I care! I definitely don't care!_

_=========0_

_~~~Episode 17- Total Drama's Next Top Model~~~_

_Airi fixed her crown as Cody stepped out in his cowboy attire. Airi had to admit, Cody looked a bit cute in her mind. But she would never admit that outside of her mind. So she turned away with red cheeks and fixed the empire waist on her ivory white Greek dress._

* * *

><p>"A lot of things are going on this season, and I'm surprised almost no one has caught them," Chris said. "Tell me Bridgette, does Geoff know about that incident with Alejandro?"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bridgette said and saw as the scene came across the screen. She bit her tongue and turned her attention away from it.

* * *

><p><em>~~~Episode 12- All the Wrong Moves~~~<em>

_Bridgette nervously walked around the area, looking at all sides. Alejandro raised an eyebrow. Her hands were shaking and she wasn't holding the paintball gun properly._

_"Oh, this is going to be fun," Alejandro whispered and tossed his apple core. He jumped off the tree and landed behind Bridgette._

_"Hello there, mi amor," Alejandro whispered into Bridgette's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Quickly, she turned and pointed the gun at him._

_"Get away from me!" Bridgette yelled, her voice quivering. Alejandro rolled his eyes at her trying to act brave._

_"But I want to do the exact opposite of that," Alejandro said, flashing her a grin. He walked closer to her._

_"I said get away! I...have a ...boyfriend!" He slowly made his way to her and she continued to walk backwards. Finally, her back hit a tree._

_"Are you sure? You know, Geoff has been talking a lot about you," Alejandro said as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Bridgette swatted it away._

_"What? What did Geoff say?"_

_"He keeps on talking about how boring you are...he's getting a bit tired of making out all the time..." Bridgette looked up at Alejandro's eyes. 'He has to be lying...right?' Bridgette thought._

_"Now, he has no right to say that. If you were with a guy like me...I would never say those things." He kept touching her thigh._

_"And why should I trust you? This could be another one of your plans to get me out," Bridgette whispered, quivering at his touch._

_"Fine then, shoot me."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, shoot me."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm trying to show you that I'm not trying to get you out. Bridgette, I have looked back at my previous actions, and I regret it all."_

_"No...No you don't!"_

_"But the thing I regret most is playing with you. You, Bridgette, make me want to be a better person." Bridgette was lost in his intoxicating gaze and they stood and inch apart. Suddenly, Bridgette shot him and in shock, Alejandro fell._

_"I believe you," Bridgette said and helped him up. Alejandro smiled. 'And that's how the sneaky cocodrilo catches his stupid prey,' Alejandro thought._

* * *

><p>"You fell for his tricks a second time?" Owen asked Bridgette as she flushed red and Courtney face palmed herself.<p>

"That's all the time we have for this Aftermath," Chris said and turned to the main camera with a huge bright grin. "I'm Chris McLean and we'll see you all on next week's episode for even more drama! This has been Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island AFTERMATH!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was so much fun to type up. I missed you TDRI. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you'd like, click that review button down there and write your thoughts out about this chapter. Thanks and peace~!<strong>


	21. Arising Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Total Drama series (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour)!**

**So I just realized that I wrote in chapter 20 that it was chapter 19. Oh well. Well, I'm trying to write at least one small chapter before I head back to decorating my room. Oh the joys of decorating~ Anyways, these are extra scenes of what happened during the Aftermath. None of this was filmed. Unless some obsessed Total Drama fan girl was stalking them in the woods….Well, here's CHAPTER 21.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Drama Revenge of the Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sheesh, what's with everyone?" Leshawna asked Heather as Airi and Gwen stumbled in like zombies. Airi took a seat beside Gwen, rubbing her eyes. After a few days of little sleep, the bags were beginning to show. And it didn't help that Cody was always nagging her about setting him up with Gwen. Duncan would get revenge on her forever and she was on a shaky foundation with Gwen at the moment.

~~~Flashback of Last Night~~~

"Come on Airi- you promised!"

"And you took that promise seriously?"

Cody groaned for the fifth time, poking the girl's forehead yet again. Airi swatted his hand away as she tried to locate something other than the Big Dipper. Cody then moved on to poking her thigh to provoke further attention from her.

"You're such a ten year old," Airi cursed as she swatted his hand away again.

"And you're a promise breaker," Cody said as he jumped up and joined Airi on the small rock. "And I think that's worse than being immature."

"Well if you can't get her with what you've tried, shouldn't you just give up?" Airi pointed out. "All that mindless chasing leads to nowhere."

"You see it as mindless chasing but I know I'm closer to her heart than I was before. It's not hopeless, I just need a little help," Cody said and nudged her side. "From a friend."

"First, I am not your friend," Airi said as she rubbed her side. "You've gotten me slapped and thrown into weird situations!"

"Weird in a good way?" Cody joked and Airi couldn't help but laugh a bit at his goofy, crooked smile.

"But seriously- haven't you ever felt like this with someone?" Cody asked, leaning in to emphasize.

"What do you mean?" Airi asked as she backed away a little, a small hue of red rushing to her cheeks.

"Like you love someone, but you can't get them because someone else is in the way?"

'_Like how I am with you…?'_

Airi's pupils widened and she turned to look away. "Don't be stupid. I would never feel like that."

Cody sighed and slumped into the rock, staring at the night sky. "I guess so."

As the sound of crickets filled the air Airi turned back around and looked down at Cody. He looked dazed as he looked up at the sky, as if he was yearning for something.

"Fine, I'll help you," Airi gave in and Cody sat up quickly.

"Really?""No, I just said that to trick you."

"Airi-"

"If it's a chance with Gwen you want, I'll get it for you."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Airi slid off the rock and dusted her skirt off, walking back to the Queen Monster Cabin.

'Hey Airi!"

Airi stopped dead in her tracks and looked back.

"Thanks," Cody said with the same crooked smile.

'_Thank gosh the dark hides my blush…'_

"Yeah yeah," Airi said and continued walking back.

~~~End Flashback~~~

'_Life seriously hates me, doesn't it?'_

Airi groaned and laid her head on the table. First Trent and now this.

"Oh to the my gosh!" Sierra yelled as she dashed into the Mess Hall, grabbing everyone's attention. Well, everyone's except Harold's, who was too busy learning a new card trick.

'What is it this time Si-"

"Cody's sick!" Sierra exclaimed, interrupting Heather. She then ran over to Airi and grabbed her arm. "Come and help me over here!"

"I'm only a girl- not a doctor!" Airi whined as Sierra dragged her to the Sneaky Ninja's Cabin.

"What was up with weirdo over here?" Duncan asked as he stepped in, black bags underneath his eyes as well.

"Same thing as always."

"Cody?"

"Yeah."

"That girl needs a hobby or something," Heather muttered under her breath.

"Or a man," Leshawna agreed. "A real one though."

"And we all know Cody's not a man," Duncan laughed, getting a raised eyebrow from Alejandro.

"Cody's a man- he's just…hiding it somewhere," Alejandro said in defense.

"Well then the coat must be really thick," Geoff laughed and high fived Duncan.

Gwen looked over at Duncan and decided to sit by him, but he had already started talking to Geoff, not even giving her a second glance.

Gwen sighed and looked down at her soup paste.

===Gwen===

Ever since that whole mishap with Trent Duncan's been acting like this. We rarely talk and when we do, it's mostly arguing back and forth. I'm not sure what's up with him, and I'm not sure if it's worth it to even try anymore.

=========o

"Girl, he'll come around," Leshawna said, giving Gwen a comforting hand. Gwen just nodded and looked away.

"DARN IT!" Harold yelled as he rubbed his red eye, setting down the cards onto the table. Leshawna laughed and gave his bruised eye a small kiss, earning a nerdy chuckle from Harold.

~~~Later in the Sneaky Ninja's Cabin~~~

"He doesn't look that bad," Airi said as she looked down at Cody.

"That bad? Touch his forehead! What if he dies on me Airi! I can't marry a dead person!" Sierra yells as she throws a mini tantrum in the cabin, nearly about to burst into tears.

"Calm down Sierra!" Airi yelled and grasped her shoulders. "Here, let me teach you something that almost any anime has taught me."

"What?" Sierra asked as she stopped jumping.

"You see, whenever the main character or the main character's love interest becomes sick, this opens up an opportunity for them to bond. One of them has to help the other and be kind to them, letting the other character see the caring side of them. This adds points to their relationship and eventually leads to a kiss," Airi explained as Sierra listened intently, nodding along.

"So this," Sierra said and pointed to Cody coughing. "could lead to a kiss?"

Airi nodded and Sierra shrieked with happiness.

"Uh… I'm still in the room you know!" Cody said with a nasal voice. "And that is NOT going to happen."

"I'll let you start working on the process," Airi said and started walking.

Sierra smiled and waved as Cody screamed for Airi not to leave the room.

With the door now shut, Airi walked over to Gwen's figure who was sitting on the dock. Sucking up her broken pride, she sat down beside the sad teenager.

"Are you alright Gwen?" Airi asked as she turned to her.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Awkward silence.

"Um…where's Duncan?"

"Off with Geoff."

"He hasn't hung out with you in a while, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Why do you think that would be?"

"I really don't know," Gwen shrugged. ¨Ever since Trent wrote that poem about me he's been distant.¨

"So he's the jealous type?" Airi asked and Gwen nodded. "Well, as some people say, if you have no trust, then what do you have?"

"He trusts me, it's just-"

"He doesn't want to see you be captured by any other guy?"

"And it's not like I would cheat on him," Gwen said as she lifted her knees to her chest. "I just want to be with him. He makes me happy and he's a really swell guy underneath it all."

Airi looked over at Gwen's face and saw hurt and confusion written all over it.

'_Why am I even doing this? To break apart a relationship and hurt someone- that doesn't sound like me… but then there's Cody.'_

"Um, Gwen?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Cody?"

Gwen looked at her oddly for the random question but laughed. "Well, what do you mean by that?"

"Like, do you have any romantic feelings for him?"

"For Cody?" Gwen laughed. "He's a sweet guy but he's really annoying as well. Not my type."

"So you're happy with Duncan?" Airi asked, a plan forming in her mind.

"Yeah. We have rough patches, but every relationship does," Gwen said, looking up at the sky. "We'll get over this one too. We just have to both be willing to work for it."

Airi nodded, now understanding what she had to do.

"SIERRA STOP!""

"OH COME ON CODY- JUST ONE!"

"I better get over there before Sierra violates Cody's mouth," Airi laughed and Gwen chuckled.

"But first, what do you think of Cody, Airi?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do YOU have any romantic feelings for him?"

"Uh…."

'SIERRA!"

"I better go," Airi said as an excuse and ran back to the Sneaky Ninja's Cabin.

"Finally you get here!" Cody yelled as Airi looked at the scene. Sierra was sitting on Cody, pinning his arms down.

'_This isn't what I meant by bonding…'_

"Cody looks really hot Sierra, why don't you go get a bucket of ice for him?" Airi suggested and Sierra slid off Cody, rushing out but stopping at the door.

"Don't miss me too much Codykinz," Sierra said with a wink and walked out. Cody shuddered and glared at Airi.

"What was that? I could have gotten raped-"

"No time for arguing, I think I've found a way for you to get Gwen's attention," Airi said.

"Really? What?" Cody perked up, now interested.

"You'll have to meet me extra early tomorrow," Airi said, feeling his forehead.

"Why do I have to get up early?"

"Do you want to get with Gwen?"

"Well-"

"Do you?"

"Yes," Cody groaned as Airi lifted her hand away from him.

"Then be outside at 4:30 A.M.," Airi instructed.

"What do you have planned?" Cody asked, a little scared now.

"Oh you'll see," Airi said with a grin as Sierra burst through the door.

"I've got the ice!"

'_Good, cause things are about to start heating up around here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Corny ending, I know. But I had to put it! Anyways, review if you'd like- the criticism really helps me. <strong>

**Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
